Legend of the Kamikaze Assassin
by TheVoidKing
Summary: I have seen many things at a young age, the deaths of countless, the deaths of my parents, the sins of mankind. I see the reason for what my clan and Order fought for and now it is my turn to do the same. For I am an Assassin! NarutoxNarukoxHarem
1. Prologue: The Beginning

**Hey guys, welcome to my first story this story is to both celebrate the newest revealing of another Assassin's Creed game and to give out one of these idea's I've had ever since I found this site. A Naruto x Assassin's Creed crossover.**

**Now as a request can the reader's point out my mistakes, give out constructive criticism when needed the most in parts of the story? Another thing expect someone from a totally different anime introduced into this story and she will have no past relation to that anime. Also: techniques, weapons and other characters shown in this are not mine unless I created them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Assassin's Creed franchise or any other character, technique or weapon shown in this story lest it be of my own creation.**

**Legend of The Kamikaze Assassin**

**Prologue: The Beginning**

Konohagakure no Sato, the fabled village of Shinobi and titled strongest among the 5 top shinobi villages was a place of what a civilian would call a heaven on earth or a paradise even, a village that had been built during and after The Great Clan War's and the victor among the three Shinobi Wars, a village that had survived a mysterious attack only 3 year's ago by a bijuu of monstrous power, the bijuu itself was none other then the Kyuubi no Kitsune undoubtedly strongest of the nine bijuu, the Harbinger of anarchy and destruction and bringer of natural disasters.

With only a swing of one of its tails the Kyuubi could have leveled Konoha to the ground, bringing forth earthquakes, conjure tsunamis or bringing down a maelstrom of death and fire from the very skies itself. As the Legends say it was a beast of unprecedented power undefeated, an indestructible mass of chakra given form spoken as the avatar of chaos of all life. There have only been two people in history that have been able to face the almighty powerful bijuu in battle and come out near death but, alive nonetheless.

But now there may be one more added to the history books who's name was called Namikaze Minato Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure who had done the impossible for he hadn't controlled the beast or calmed it down like the last two shinobi in the past had done. He'd done something no mortal should have ever done yet he did it anyway fulfilling his duty as the villages protector and leader.

The man had summoned a being of power that no being be it mortal or bijuu could possibly understand, the Kyuubi had been frightened, terrified even as it faced this entity of power that it could only dream of. This entity, deity to be accurate had been none other then the Shinigami itself, the Deity over death had been _summoned_ and by a mortal no less. Minato had done the deed, forgoing the consequences with his actions, he from what the teachers of the Shinobi Academy and those that alive today saw that night said Minato, their infamous and seemingly unstoppable leader had asked the death god to dispose of the Kyuubi and in return his life be taken.

Just as they were ordered to say...to never unveil the dark hidden truth of what truly transpired on that day...

The day one newborn child's life had been changed forever...

**Konoha-Orphanage**

_'Sniff' 'Sniff'_

The sounds of small sniffles and chocked back sobs could be heard, deep within a small room unfit for any living person, in the very attic of the orphanage could there be seen a small child sitting against a mattress with no frame to keep it up. The child of what looked to be only 3 or 4 years old sat on a rundown mattress with tears evident in the little child's eyes. It was a girl with long golden hair, smudged with dirt and grime, her violet eyes however were glistening with tears which fell from her face. Her face though was one thing that would make the majority of Konoha's citizens recognize and soon become hateful for their was on both her cheeks faint like whiskers.

This little girl was Uzumaki Naruko, orphaned child of the 3 year ago Kyuubi Rampage and reasons unknown to her the village pariah of Konohagakure. As far she she could remember which was good considering she was only a toddler, people had always seemed to hate or despise her giving her these looks of hate or anger or outright loathing. Everyone seemed to just hate her, the adults hated her, their kids hated her and even the matron of the orphanage hated her.

And she had no idea why...

Her little hand went up to her cheek red from the recent slap she received from the matron of the orphanage, she felt it burn and sting making her flinch, how or why she had been hit was all because she had asked for the smallest morsel of food from the elder woman as she was barely even fed. Like many other times she was barely fed, bathed, was cut off from the other orphaned kids and locked up in the attic which was her official room, kept away from parents that wished to adopt as the last time she was there they had run off.

_'Can't have a monster like you stopping other kids from being adopted the matron'_had said before throwing her into the attic and locking it from the outside...

She'd cried all day and night that day...

Now she once again sat on her makeshift bed trying to stop her tears that never seemed to stop for her, for a 3 coming close to 4 year old Naruko was smart, not a genius but, she was smart to know that everyone in the village seemed to loathe her very existence. She continued to sob however and in this moment through her racking sobs did she hear something.

_Thump_

A soft almost silent soft thump yet with her unusually high hearing she heard it, she stilled and slowly she peeked through her arms only for her violet eyes to widen before her face gained a smile so wide it would have threatened to split her face. Her sadness completely vanished as she spotted the one thing she loved out of her life.

''Tenshi-nii-chan!'' she said happily at the sight before her, it was something she'd grown accustom to and every time she saw it made her feel as if everything she'd suffered be blown away and replaced with this one thing. This person called, _tenshi_ was a figure, a boy possibly 2 years older then herself stood there closing the window behind him stopping the access winter wind from coming in. She marveled the boy as he turned around, his white robes hiding his body and while a white hood shadowed his face.

This was something she only knew but, ever since she was small she'd always see beyond the people that hated her and abused her was this person in white watching over her, she didn't know what or who they were but, she only knew they _protected_ her, kept her safe even when she didn't know it. She could remember one time when she'd been attacked by a few villagers that as those people in animal masks sat and watched from the rooftops did she remember only a blur of white before waking back up to the sight of her sleeping in her bed thinking it was a dream.

In time she'd come to call them tenshi's that watched over her...and this one in particular...she'd come to see as her Guardian Angel.

The _tenshi_ turned toward her, and only to her could she see his mouth form into a small smile, he walked toward her without making a sound and with it Naruko scoot back enough for the older boy to kneel at her bedside only for a blond blur to appear and soon enough Naruko could be seen hugging the older boy with a big smile on her tear streaked face.

''Your finally here tenshi-nii-chan...'' she mumbled, her words muffled by the white robed fabric of the person she hugged with all the strength she had in her little arms. Soon she felt the tenshi wrap his arms around her small fragile body, her smile could have lit the room if it was able as the coldness she felt from the cold coming winter was replaced by the warmth of this one boy whom she'd come to see as her Guardian Angel.

She could smell him however, the scent of ink, books and the strangely the smell of iron invaded her nostrils but, she didn't care for she just felt content in the arms of the white robed boy before her. That is however till he pulled back making her pout slightly at the detachment still she remained in his arms as the two now sat on the small mattress of her rundown room.

''Sorry I'm late Naruko-chan I got held up with something...it won't happen again..'' he said, his words carried of with a amused tone, the boy let out a small chuckle when Naruko looked at him with an angry pout which only made her seemed less intimidating. His chest rumbled as he chuckled more when Naruko only gave a small childish huff before she leaned into his arms more.

''Mmm as long as your here, I'm fine with that...'' she mumbled missing the growing of his smile, that is until the sound of a small rumble could be heard between the two. Looking down the white robed boy saw the embarrassed flush and sheepish smile on Naruko's whiskered face and upon further inspection did he see the giant red mark on her cheek making the boys eyes hidden beneath the shadows of his hood narrow.

''Hehe sorry...I'm a little hungry...'' she said with a nervous expression, yet the white robed boy kept looking down at her making the girl fidget slightly.

''How long has it been since you've eaten...Naruko-chan?'' his voice impassive did carry a slight edge to it that the young girl didn't pick up on and unable to see the boys eyes kept his eyes solely on the red mark on her cheek. Naruko on the other hand looked down shyly as she felt the tenshi holding her tense up, his firm tone even if it was on the level of a child's voice it still made her feel like she was being spoken to by an adult.

''W-well...I tried to get something to eat...I had some bread and water...that's about it...I tried to ask for some food like the other kids were having...but...but...the matron...smacked me and threw me up here..._again_ saying I didn't deserve anymore food...'' the golden haired girl mumbled with her face hidden further in the fabric of her tenshi's robes. Doing this she missed, the boy's right unattended hand twitch as beneath his white hood a dual flash of a golden hue with not a sign of a pupil.

''I see...'' she didn't catch it, the strain of his voice nor the tensing of his muscles for she could only hum in content in the arms of her tenshi. That is until she felt him loosen his arms slightly making her look up at the boy curiously, her eyes met the dark hidden gaze of the boy, in that moment he spoke as he ran his hand through her hair.

''Naruko-chan stay here and I'll go get you some food...alright?'' he spoke as the young girl could only give him a confused expression, her eyes scrunched up as was her nose making her look more like a kitling kitsune. The boy smiled slightly at this before he just pat her head gently making her smile before he placed her on her mattress stood up and walked toward the attic doorway. Doing so with his back turned Naruko never saw a thin steel blade slide silently from the folds of his robes in a silent _click._

Nor the pair of dual ruthless golden orbs glowing from the shadows of the boys cowl...

A few minutes passed and Naruko was already feeling a bit nervous as her tenshi had disappeared but, when she heard the sound of her attic door creaking did she instinctively hide under moth eaten sheets. Doing so she she missed the white hooded boy come back up his right arm strangely coated crimson but, in his other hand was a plate full of food. Two pieces of bread, a glass of water and a bowl of vegetable soup still warm from the stove pot.

He walked quietly and without a sound and when he turned to Naruko after closing the attic door did he frown when seeing her hiding under her sheets and even from he was he could see her body was trembling. The sight itself made his mouth form into a very thin line with no expression on his lower face, only the slight shift of his head to his crimson colored right forearm. Silently the robed hooded boy walked to Naruko's bed, kneeled at her bedside and gently spoke as he laid the tray of food down.

''Naruko-chan its okay...I'm back...'' his words were gentle soft to the young girl whom had stopped her trembling and slowly peaked a violet eye from under her sheets and only when she saw the shadowed face of the 2 year older boy did she come out from under her sheets and when her eyes landed on the food at his side did they widen. More so when the white robed boy picked up the tray placed it infront of her.

Hungrily she eyes the food as if she hadn't eaten a full meal in forever which could be true due to how malnourished she was...

Slowly he picked up the bowl of soup held the spoon and spoke, ''Now eat up...'' he said as he lifted up a a spoon full of soup, now Naruko pouted slightly at knowing she was being fed she was a big girl ttebane! Still she smiled as she ate in a comfortable silence as she was fed from her mysterious tenshi, forever cherishing these moments she had with him, and it was to this end that Naruko after eating all the soup and the before drinking the glass of water did she start to have a drowsy expression on her face.

_Yaawn~_

She let out a small adorable yawn before she looked to her white robed friend and saw the slight quirk of his mouth which she only returned with a wide smile.

''Thank you Tenshi-nii-chan...'' she said in a shy almost meek tone, looking toward the robed boy she saw him tilt his head slightly before he leaned forth and lightly pressed his forehead against her own with only his hood stopping her from feeling his skin off his forehead. She heard him speak but, she could only sigh when she felt his hand run through her hair once more.

''Your welcome Naruko-chan and remember your not alone and if you ever need me just whistle and I'll be there...now...I have to go...have a good night sleep Naruko-chan...'' he said in a soothing manner, the little girl could only give a soft nod as her head drifted from his forehead into the crook of his neck. Her soft snores made him smile before he laid her to bed before covering her up. Taking the tray of her finished food, he turned away from the sleeping Naruko and walked the window sill only for him to stop in mid stride when he heard Naruko speak again.

''Goodnight...Tenshi-kun...'' she mumbled on, the robed boy though only took one look over his shoulder before looking away as he strolled to the window and as he opened it with a soft click did he take one step out only for his body to meet the called coming winter winds of the incoming winter. One more glance to the sleeping Naruko as he did before he gently closed the window behind him then with a sudden spin he jumped from the wall and landed in a soft thump. Turning to the trash cans he dropped the tray of utensils into the metal container before he turned around once more.

Only now as his robed fluttered in the cold wind from the shadows of his eyes could a pair of frigid pools of liquid azure stare out into the village of Konoha with a glow of _disgust_ within his orbs. He walked stepping over the bodies of the dead anbu before him, 4 in total with their ways of death simple yet deadly all the same. Boar with his neck twisted, Gecko with his throat slit open, Lion with his neck crushed and Deer with senbon stabbed through his temple.

The boy walked forth, ignoring the dead anbu behind him, his right forearm coated in crimson, droplets of blood fell from his right hand as the body of a certain Senior Nurse laid dead in her own bed.

_'This village...is corrupted to the very core of its foundations...Naruko-chan...shall not suffer for them any longer...not while I still breath...'_

**Hidden Location**

The soft silent gusts of wind echoed within a cave, pitch black with only a small trail of light from the caves entrance could be sign, droppings of water could be heard deep within this cave. From the caves entrance the sound of rushing water was evident and whats more was the sounds of life from the outside. One may have called this cave a bear's den for the coming hibernation but, that was not it was, not even close.

Suddenly the soft patter of feet walking among the ground sounded, up to the entrance of the cave came a small figure of a boy possibly 6 years old. The sound of his leather made boots hitting the ground of the cave with each step was quiet and swift as he walked forth with stride. With a raise of his arm did he merely snap his finger before the cave's entrance closed from behind him before the inner darkness enveloped completely.

That is until the boy spoke once more as he walked further seemingly through the darkness...

_''Kai...''_

Lights erupted within, illuminating the entire cave in a flash of fire, torches running along the caves walls flickered to life from the entrance of said cave on down the seemingly endless hallway as they did so, the boy however kept walking through the cave as the torches lit up lighting up his appearance. His white robes with small outlines of crimson with a black sash wrapped around his waist, his white cowl shadowed his features from the word but, one can only wonder what this boy of such young age was thinking or even doing out in the wilderness.

Simply put this child wasn't normal by any means...

He walked however with the posture a child shouldn't have, the balance of a predator yet the grace of a gazelle, his steps were slow and soft as his body posture was guarded ready for the smallest sound or sense of hostility. His arms fell to his sides, his right forearm once coated crimson now cleanly washed away from the waters on the outside. He walked, his form passing through the caves endless hall of rock until he came to the end showing a pitch black chamber with no signs of light anywhere. This didn't stop however as he lightly pressed his left hand against the wall to his left into a strange marking did the part he press on go into the rock formations and with it did the lights flare up.

The chamber of darkness was illuminated to reveal a chamber of massive size, torches flickered on in from the boy's left and right each coming to life as he strolled forth down the steps as he did so. As the last of the torches lit up could the chamber be fully revealed of what its contents were, simple yet strange all the same was things not seen in the Elemental Countries, flags and banners bearing a strange insignia.

The insignia was that of a triangle that went down with both ends curving as they did however before the triangles completion was it cut off to see just below the triangle was a curved design that went from one side to the other with it rising into the below part of the triangle. Insignia's of these in similar shape yet different style hung all around the chamber as did many other objects of great mystery.

Statues of people stood proudly in the corners of the chamber all of which had a banner hanging above them all bearing the same insignia of different styles, fur rugs and pelts of animals hung among the chamber and were laid out among the flat level of the chamber. In the inner part of the chamber directly where the boy headed to was in the for corners states of what looked to be of an eagle spreading out its wings. So much more of the content was hidden however in the back as more halls spread back from the chamber showing there was more to the chamber then there was to be seen.

However all that mattered to this boy, at a young six years of age was the object of his attention that stood their proudly among the many objects within said chamber. This object was strange yet oddly beautiful in its own way, for it was massive statue of not people or of an eagle but of the same insignia among the flags only it carried etching's at the base of it's statue of what looked to be names of people. The names couldn't be counted due to how many their were but, two in particular was all the boy cared for.

He stopped a foot away from the statue before he kneeled before it, his eyes scanned the many names with his gloved leather hand running over the many names etched into the giant statue all of which bore names similar to others and some none at all. He did stop however at two names just at the lowest part of the statue's base, the names were different but, the last surnames were all the same.

Those two names were Masaki Kamikaze and Arashi Kamikaze...

''Hello kaa-san...tou-san...I have returned...how are you two...fine I hope...yes...hime is safe...I am keeping my promise...no...I have not found the ones who killed you but, I will you have my word...don't worry I won't let my vengeance consume me nor compromise our clan. Yes, I have been keeping my skill's top notch and I've been training...I did pay hime a visit today...and doing so the Saru had his guard dogs there again...had to dispatch them...and I had to take the life of a civilian...she wasn't innocent...she was...discriminate...she had abused hime...that in itself is a death sentence of our very clan.'' he said, as if he was speaking directly to his parents.

A strange wind circled him ruffling his white robes yet he kept his impassive expression all the same.

''She's doing okay...I'll see her tomorrow during the day...and visit her at night...the village however has been hurting her through mental or physical means and Sarutobi has done nothing to stop it...your theories on him are becoming more accurate by the day...No I will stay my blade until the time is right...until then I can only protect hime during this...''he said once more and again a strange wind rushed around him only now it felt more like the embrace of a mother and father.

The boys lips quirked slightly upwards at this...

''Yes...I am doing fine as well...the loss of you two...and the rest of the clan...its painful but, you all died doing what our clan did best...fighting to find the truth...it's an ever lasting battle...of which I am to soon join...and hopefully...finish...in my generation. No I will not sacrifice myself needlessly, hime's safety is my top priority at the moment...I have been scouting and uncovered some information but, not enough for me to act right now but, I will soon.'' he said .

This time the wind was silent as if waiting for him to finish, sensing that he had more to speak of...

''Your silence is understandable...mother and father...I am continuing your work as I protect hime...don't worry kaa-san...she will be safe, I stake my life on it...'' he said and this time the boy felt the wind slowly circle around him in a more comforting breeze.

''Don't worry...I will keep to my training...I will become strong...not for myself...but, for the clan...and the safety of hime...I will visit again kaa-san...tou-san...but I must go for now...Goodbye...Mother...Father...'' he said and just like that the end that seemed to be alive went silence once more. The boy stood up and turned away from the statue and as he walked up from the inner section of the chamber did he turn and walk behind the statue and toward the three tunnels leading out from the chamber.

As he walked into the middle tunnel did a pair of azure orbs shine through the shadows of his white cowl.

_'Infiltrate Shinobi Academy...starts tomorrow...'_

**Next Day-Shinobi Academy**

Uzumaki Naruko was a girl that was known to be eccentric, enthusiastic, a golden ball of sunshine and energy that no child could compare, despite being the pariah of Konoha she was always a girl that tried her best to be happy despite being ignored in ways that would make any other person go insane. Despite being an orphan and being ostracized by the majority of Konoha's population she had determination that spoke levels.

However as the little 4 year old stood before the gates of the Shinobi Academy twiddling her fingers before it's almost imposing gates with numerous others around the gates made her nervous. Especially with all that had happened early this morning at the orphanage when the lead matron had been found killed in her room and those people with animal masks had been found dead being picked clean by scavenger crows. Many of the people thought she was the reason but, the shinobi who come to investigate threw off their foolish suspicions as it was done by what they had said by a professional.

Still it didn't help the many stares at her form, the glares and whispers spoken behind her back made her flinch at the hateful spiteful words spoken about her and involving the incident at the orphanage. The many kids that stood their with their parents with some belonging to those famous clan's she'd heard about like the Inuzuka clan, a boy with spiky brown hair with a small white pup with the boys mother, a tall imposing woman with spiked out brown hair. Or the Uchiha Clan with a boy with hair shaped as a duck's rear end with another older boy standing at his side wearing a chunin vest.

There was many more clan heads and their children hear and being around them made her feel a little uneasy more then she already was after all this would be her first time joining the academy two years early, why she had no idea but, someone had considered her to join the Academy without her knowing who that was she could only wonder as she found out only by a shinobi delivering her a letter of recommendation by a man called the Hokage.

Who that was she had not the faintest clue...

Though as the whispers continued did Naruko not see someone walked to her side until the person was directly beside her.

''Hey are you okay?'' a voice spoke making the nervous female Uzumaki flinch slightly before she looked to her left only to see something that made her blink. It was a boy possibly two years older then herself standing beside her, he stood almost a head taller then herself, his golden spiky locks fell past his ears and shadowed his eyes. His face set in a curious expression,his skin tone was surprisingly tan for one so young however she couldn't say as she too was unnaturally tan for her age. His eyes however was what captured her, violet orbs stared back into two twin pools of azure, never before had she seen such as and now looking into them she thought them to be the most pretty pair of eyes she's ever seen.

The boy wore simple clothing, a white T-shirt with black sorts and a pair of black sandals simple civilian clothing but, she couldn't help but feel as if she knew this boy.

''Hey...um are you alright?'' he said again and this time Naruko shook her head, her cheeks brightened up into a pink embarrassed hue as she was caught staring. Looking down shyly Naruko spoke.

''G-gomen...Yes I'm...okay it's that I'm a little...nervous'' she said only when she looked up at the boy she saw him giving her a smile which strangely made her feel a lot better.

''Nervous? Don't worry, its your first time here like many of us here...but you'll do okay by the way names Naruto, whats yours?'' the boy, called Naruto said as he stretched his hand out to the surprised Naruko whom could only look at him and to his hand. That is until she too gained a smile as she slowly grabbed his hand with her own smaller ones.

''Naruko...my name is Naruko...nice to meet you Naruto...'' she said returning the gesture thus making Naruto smile a bit more, which only made the younger girl flush all the more. Now as the two talked more did they not notice the stares they were getting from the rest of those around them among them being a few Clan Heads and a teenage Uchiha Itachi who's ebony orbs bore into the 6 year old Naruto with a look of study.

_'Hm...'_

The civilian families on the other hand were staring at the scene with disgust as most saw this act of kindness between the boy and the one they despised as an act to spite them.

_''What is that kid doing...consulting with that...thing...''_

_''I know...who were his parents...does he even have any...to let a child be near that...monster...''_

_''He must not know then...of what that...thing is...''_

More of these whispers spread out among the civilians watching the scene only they didn't know that they were heard by both the Clan heads of whom some glared at them while others look impassive to it while the other person was a golden spiky haired Naruko who's ear twitched at the whispers. He smiled and laughed as Naruko pouted at him as she made an expression fit for a kit. His azure eyes hidden by amusement held a cold sharp edge as they slightly moved to the civilians and they narrowed slightly.

_'Stupid fools all of them...'_

''A-ano...will...you be my friend...Naruto?'' Naruko's voice shook him of his thoughts before the blonde glanced toward Naruko only for him to give the violet eyed girl a smile in return of her question. Grasping her hand he gave a grin showing his pearly white teeth as he spoke with both a conviction rare to see in a child.

''Of course I will Naruko-chan I'll be your friend..''

_'And anyone who says otherwise will meet their end...when they least expect it..'_

That seemed to make Naruko the little girl break from her shy shell and in a surprising blur of gold did she tackled the older boy with a wide grin, her violet eyes twinkled in happiness as she now hugged her new friend besides her tenshi from last night. ''Thank you Naruto-kun!'' she squealed as said golden spiky haired boy only chuckled at her reaction.

''Heh your welcome Naruko-chan...'' he said as he pat the girl on the head with a smile.

_'Time at this academy will be...eventful to say the least..'_

**Academy-Classroom**

Sitting in the classroom amongst the other students was both Naruko and Naruto sitting side by side on the far left side of the classroom, the younger of the two blinked rapidly as she looked from left to right as she memorized the classroom, she didn't pay no heed to the other of the classroom as she was too awed by the walls that weren't chipped away like old paint like the attic in the orphanage of the classroom, the smell of clean floors and pristine floors.

However she looked to her left and saw her new friend, naruto sitting straight up ignoring the classes whispers and excited conversations, he sat their with an almost emotionless expression staring straight toward the room with his azure eyes dull as if he wasn't connected to his body. She looked at him some more and now that she did Naruko felt a smile crawl up her face before she too did the same he did as she blocked out the classes bantering as it was already getting on her nerves as well.

They sat and waited for their classes sensei to show up and doing so it paid off as in 5 minutes later the door opened up and like a light switch the entire class went dead silent. The people that came in was two chunin with one that had brown hair in a ponytail, he had brown eyes and a scar going over the side of his face and over the bridge of his nose. While the other person was a man with loose white hair with a tint of blue while his eyes were green.

As the two chunin walked up to the middle of the classroom the one with a scar over his nose spoke first, ''Hello class and let me be the first to welcome you to your first day at the Shinobi Academy where here we will forge your path for the future for you all to become hopeful shinobi of Konoha. Let me introduce ourselves, my name is Umino Iruka...and this is Kigaraki Mizuki and from today onwards till graduation we will be your sensei's, teachers in the arts of being a shinobi. Now to get know each and everyone of you we will be calling you all by name in alphabetical order.'' at this Naruto discreetly shook his head.

_'More like have information on them in the future in case one of them went rogue...'_ Naruto thought that is until he caught the sight of Mizuki's green eyes scanning the room until they landed on Naruko and when he saw him glaring at the girl he could only narrow his eyes slightly on the chunin knowing he would have to keep an eye on that man.

Thus as each student went by in order, most of them being kids from civilian families and some clan heirs but, none were even of interest to him. None of this was really, all the boy cared about was his task at hand and the protection of the girl at his side.

''Uh...is a Naruto here?'' iruka said as he looked out to the students, said golden haired boy stood up silently ignoring the stares he got form the other students. ''Right here Sensei...'' the boy said in a impassive tone. Said chunin looked at the boy with a confused expression before he shrugged.

''Alright Naruto, please tell us about yourself if you will...'' the scarred chunnin said

Naruto didn't waste time at this as he only placed his hands behind his back, straightening his posture the boy spoke, ''Names Naruto no surname, I don't have any likes besides my friend Naruko-chan, and no dislikes. I have only but, one goal and no dream. My goal is to become a suitable shinobi and nothing more...'' and with that naruto sat down neither caring or showing an expression. He ignored the incredulous stares he received from both the majority of the students and from both Iruka and Mizuki.

He did however feel Naruko's eyes looking at him and looki9ng her way did he only give the girl a smile which she returned in full force.

''Uhhh okay next up is Uzumaki Naruko?'' Iruka finished with his voice now becoming more firm before he looked up to see said girl sitting right beside Naruto. His face tensed up as he looked toward the golden haired violet eyes 4 year old, already he could feel the urge to scowl at the young girl but, he remained impassive.

Naruko on the other hand stood up and glancing to Naruto who gave her a smile and a nod did she give out a grin so wide one would think it have split her face if possible. ''Hey! Names Uzumaki Naruko, my likes are ramen, my friend Naruto-kun and most of all angels!'' she said this making most of the students look at her as if she was crazy but discreetly Naruto's lip twitched upwards.

''What I dislike is people treating me unfairly, my goals or dreams...I don't know...'' she ended with a rather confused expression. At this Naruko sat back down and feeling a hand on her shoulder she looked to see Naruto giving her a nod and smiling Naruko did the same.

Iruka stood there for a moment before he gained his bearings, ''Ahem I see, well since we're done let's begin class shall we?'' Grabbing a piece of chalk the chunin went up to the board and started writing, in just a few minutes he placed the chalk down and turn to the class displaying what he wrote to them all.

''As you see classes will go in this order until graduation year, then we have you all take a final assessment test to determine where you rank up. Classes are as followed:

History and Human Anatomy through 7:00 A.M to 8:30 A.M

Basics of Jutsu Theory: Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu through 8:30 A.M to 11:30

Break/Lunch from 11:30 A.M to 12:30 P.M

Weaponry Practice: Shuriken, Kunai and Senbon from 12:35 P.M to 1:30 P.M

Physical Conditioning and Taijutsu Practice through 1:30 P.M to 2:30 P.M

Trap Making and Survival Exercises from 2:30 P.M to 3:30 P.M

Then school ends for the day, from today onwards this will be how class schedule goes..now let's begin, pull out your books from under your desks and turn to page 4...''

As naruto did this did he give a glance to Naruko before his eyes quickly scanned the room till his eyes landed on another girl, the girl called Hyuga Hinata and right then his eyes narrowed when he remebered what tomorrow would be_._

_'Tomorrow will be when Kumo sends an ambassador to sign a Peace treaty...though knowing the current Raikage...'_ with that current thought Naruto just read the passage instructed to him but, his mind went elsewhere.

**Next Day-Street's of Konoha**

**Naruto P.O.V**

_I dashed to where my target resided, I had my task and it was my job to complete it to my fullest capabilities no matter the circumstance, my leather boots pattered against the rooftops and I jumped from one building to the next swiftly and quietly, I ran to my destination without making a sound bypassing the Anbu and disarming every trap that was in my path. I had my target and nothing would stop me from carrying it out._

_It was how I was trained, since childhood my days as a child was spent training till I dropped and even then I never stopped training, it was intergrained in me to become stronger not for myself but, for my clan. My parents were my teacher's, my sensei's, they taught me everything they knew, trained me the best they could and I took it all in stride because I knew the reason. My clan was and still is an important part of history, we were infamous for being the ultimate killer's, the greatest warriors of shadow._

_We thrived in it, we were apart of it, we lived in the darkness, our goal as a clan was to find the truth but, there were those that tried to take the truth and use it for their own gains. I don't how far back it went, my clans history was one that was older then the Legendary Rikudo Sennin himself. We were an old clan, an old order that was formed before the sundering of the second human kingdom far back when humanity thrived in a technological wonder._

_We lived through that apocalyptic event however and we continued to exist, we lived on with our order becoming a Clan, we grew in fame for our deeds, we were know by many names. Phantoms, ghosts of white, Assassin's of the Sky and many other titles. From what I know so far, my clan had grown to gain an ally in one clan of Fuinjutsu master's and descendants of the Rikudo Sennin called the Uzumaki Clan. They had at the time made an alliance, a pact that we would protect the clan from the shadows from all threats if they would give us shelter and teach us the art of Fuinjutsu._

_This relationship grew to where my clan had intergrained Fuinjutsu into our arsenal among other things but, we were the Uzumaki's poison coated dagger, we were the Ultimate Assassin's and shinobi on the Elemental Countries could not deny that. Ninja however grew to become our enemy, they feared us and rightfully so, we were what they wished to be warriors that work from the shadows, they were only more a fancier version of plain old mercenaries._

_It was almost humorous when they thought they were our equal when we had time and time again proven how wrong they were..._

_The Death of the Nidaime Mizukage, The Assassination of Nidamoru Nida 3rd Damiyo of Iwa no Kuni, The massacre of over 20,000 Iwa Shinobi in Death Valley in Oni no Kuni along with it's leading General. Many more of these historic events were by our hands alone and all done from the shadows, the massacre itself had been an ambush by our people and rained down on them a storm of arrows._

_They never stood a chance..._

_However in my generation my clan had become so feared that we had made an enemy of almost every shinobi village on the Elemental Countries, they wanted our power, our techniques and we wouldn't let them, it would be the same situation when a child didn't get what it asked for, a child would cry, scream and sulk. The shinobi did the same thing only in a more hostile manner, they tried to take us out which didn't work out too well for them._

_We retaliated in a way that marked us as the most dangerous clan alive...we had picked up intel that the shinobi were forming a coalition to take us out and in turn we sabotaged each of their villages in ways that it would have taken decades for them to heal._

_Since then my clan had been hunted while our pact with the Uzumaki was still an active one we had been cut off from communication by them when they joined up with Konohagakure. We were hunted by shinobi left and right, we held our ground though even amongst the numbers we faced. This is where I come in, I was born 3 years as these hunts continued and during that time a small pocket of my clan was all that was left. I witnessed things no child should have at a tender age the deaths of countless clansmen all at the hands of shinobi, I had been trained and bred to kill since before I could walk._

_My parents at the time were hesitant to train me but, they had no choice as we were in a desperate attempt to fight off those that came for us, the shinobi that hated us. It was bloody but, in the end all I can remember form those days was just trying to survive with my mother and father while we lost an assassin each day. We had moved safely within the confinement of a hollowed out cave within Hi no Kuni. It was then we had come across a message from someone we thought to have lost in the fires of the Second Shinobi War when it was said the Uzumaki Clan had fallen._

_Another Uzumaki was alive, her name was Uzumaki Kushina and it was said in her letter that she knew of us, our pact with her clan and that she had kept it a secret from everyone as it was told to her by Uzumaki Mito whom said that should she need help was to seek us out, she seeked us out, I met the woman beautiful as could be but, her strength was one to be feared._

_I can still feel my spine tingle just by remembering when she almost snapped it in half when she hugged me..._

_But I get off track after we met Kushina, we had received word that she was pregnant and that she wished to have her child be protected by us and our clan should something happen to her. That was the day I made a promise to the woman that I would take care of her child should anything possibly happen to her, a blood oath I made with her._

_That was the day I made my promise to protect the last Uzumaki to both Kushina and to my parents ...the child of whom that man called Namikaze Minato had sealed the Kyuubi into, even to me a mere child I could tell the man was too idealistic and thus couldn't foresee his last wish would be ignored in favor for Konoha's hate and discrimination on the newborn. However what bugged me on that night was we couldn't find Kushina's body that day to lay to rest with the rest of her clan or the fact Sarutobi the old man had revealed to everyone whom Naruko was, the Jinchurriki of the Kyuubi._

_That was the first time I ever lost my cool, the first time I let my anger control me...good thing tou-san stopped me from doing something foolish..._

_But on later that night...we were attacked, my parents were ambushed by a man with a orange spiral mask, he was strange unorthodox but, his abilities were to be known, every attack seemed to phase right through him. It was on that day, I watched as both my mother and father were killed before my very eyes all I could remember after that was anger filling me and me losing control of my body._

_Then all went black..._

_I had woken up a few days later in the middle of a giant crater my clothes torn to shreds and my weapons all broken beyond repair, I had to get back to our safe house and I did...knowing I had lost my parents and the thought knowing I was the last of my clan...and our great order. Since that day I had threw myself into training as I kept to my duties to watch over the last Uzumaki, the child called Naruko, protecting her when she least expected it. From killing civilians to shinobi that all tried to hurt her, assassinating the anbu that aided in one of her beatings and even displaying the corpse of one uchiha to the rest of the clan._

_As a warning..._

_Those attacks stopped after that, since then I frequently visit her at the orphanage making sure she was okay and safe, well fed like the night before last even if it came with the death of the Orphanages matron. Physically abusing Naruko and the Uzumaki Heiress at that is a immediate death sentence in my book, I kept up with my training reading books from my clans library, working and training myself harder then ever before. I still do to this day to further advance myself so I can one day bring my clan back from the depths and bring it back to its former honor._

_Unlike shinobi we still had our honor and integrity intact..._

_My name is Kamikaze Naruto, last of the Kamikaze Clan and last Assassin of the Assassin Order and I hunt the enemies of my order and that of my clan, the Templar's …._

_And this is my life..._

**Naruto P.O.V End**

''Gah...'' the sound of a painful grunt sounded the hotel room as the Kumo ambassador fell to the floor with a blade slide out from his neck before it withdrew into a hidden steel compartment placed upon the right forearm of one Kamikaze Naruto whom stood of the dead kumo ambassador with a impassive expression over his shadowed face. His white and black robes evident as was his signature hood that shadowed his face.

He crouched down as he turned the dead body off before he placed his leather gloved hand palms face down and with it did he close his eyes briefly, ''Kurieitā no ude no naka de yasuraka ni kyūsoku _(Rest in Peace in the arms of the Creator)_'' and with a downward swipe of his palm did he forever close the eyes of his latest kill. Looking toward the scroll in the man's pockets did he take it and upon seeing the Kumo Raikage's sigil emblem did he find what he was looking for.

Unrolling it did Naruto scan the contents of the scroll.

_Mission SS-Rank_

_Objective: Pose as our Ambassador for Kumo and get into Konohagakure's walls to sign a peace treaty, once inside you are to infiltrate the Hyuuga Clan Compound and take the first and if possible second Heiress of the Clan and you are to return to Kumogakure within the next 3 days after completing the objective. I can't tell you how important this mission is or the delicacy it poses to Kumo's stability if this mission goes wrong._

_Secondary Objective: Sabotage Key Locations of Konoha's Militaristic Foundries: The Academy, Library, Armory, Food Stock, Water Towers and Communication Network. I will have an envoy ready for you upon your return when your mission is complete._

_Remember for the Glory of Kumogakure no Sato_

_Signed, _

_Yondaime Raikage, A_

Rolling the scroll back up and placing it atop the dead body did heturn around and head straight toward the window, opening it did naruto jump out not giving a second glance. Free falling from the top floor of the hotel did Naruto flip forward before he landed in a graceful crouch before he vanished into the dark streets of Konoha. He ran through the darkness, sliding under fruit wagons and jumping through closed stalls.

He had one more destination in mind, he heard the news already as did the entire village, with the deaths at the Orphanage the children were taken away from said building to be placed in another Orphanage on another sector of Konoha but, only one child was refused this new home and he knew the only child to be refused the offer was none other then his own protege whether she knew it or not.

Uzumaki Naruko

He knew the Hokage wouldn't let her, Konoha's resident Jinchurriki live on the streets when he heard the news, the old man would have given her a new home and it wouldn't be out of his good graces of that naruto was sure of. He had met the man only once and even though he portrayed himself to be a peace loving man his position as the Hokage came first so to did his loyalty to Konoha and as such the last Kamikaze was sure the man had a plan ready to laid out with this act.

Idly as Naruto ran through the alleyways he grabbed a few apples and banana's before tossing them into a cloth bag before he ran up a building before hopping to Naruko's new home. He knew of her location, her home was in the most glum part of Konoha a place that only a kage would place a Jinchurriki, the village pariah.

The Red Light District...

Now one may have called this place unfit for a child to live in and Naruto would agree on this but, the Hokage had made the mistake of placing Naruko in this district for this part of Konoha, this place of sin and lust was also his own stomping grounds. As a tenet of his Order was to hide in plain sight so to did the poor and abandoned of the Red Light District, the ones that were seen but were unseen at the same time, ignored by the more gifted population they would see and hear everything and be ignored at the same time.

It was his residential information circle...

Money was what made the world go round and this would be the same thing, flash a little coin and people talk of the things they see and hear. Pay off the homeless and they give you information others would have found invaluable, conversations between shinobi and recent activities of the Ninja System within Konoha. Or paying off the Courtesans gave him a valuable resource of the women at the clubs to keep their ears and eyes open while they did business, it's been a way of gaining information, a tactic his clan used since long ago.

But now as he dropped to the window sill of Naruko's apartment did he think on the new possible ways of keeping her protected, unlike the majority of Konoha those of the red light district held no hate for Naruko of that he made sure of when visiting the district to gain information from time to time. As he slipped into Naruko's apartment however and walking toward her bedroom and when he saw Naruko fast asleep in her new bed, a bed that wasn't exactly falling apart unlike her one at her previous home at the Orphanage but, besides that the rest of her apartment was practically rundown as the attic itself, mold on the walls, and the floor itself looked ready to fall through.

Naruto's face tightened at this before he walked over to Naruko's bedside and as he placed the bag of fruit on her nightstand did he looked toward the Uzumaki Heiress and when he saw the feather clutched her hands did he give a brief smile. Quietly he crouched down as he ran a hand through her hair now free of the dark smudges of dirt and grime from before as he looked toward her and the feather clutched ever so fiercely in her hands.

It was a feather but, not just any feather it was the feather of an eagle he had given her the first they met, as a way for her to remember him when he wasn't nearby. Her chuckled slightly when he remebered her reaction to his small gift, Naruko certainly did inherit Kushina's strength that was for sure cause he knew he heard his spine pop at the hug he received.

Knowing he shouldn't linger Naruto leaned down and whispered as he closed Naruko's hands around the eagle feather held in her hands, ''Goodnight Naruko-hime...I'll see you tomorrow...sweet dreams hime...'' and without wasting time Naruto spun around and walked towards the window just before giving Naruko's sleeping form one more glance did crawl out her window sill closing it behind him and with a leap did he vanish once more into the streets of Konoha.

If he would had stayed longer he would have heard Naruko mutter something in her sleep.

''Goodnight...Tenshi-kun...''

**Next Day-Hokage Tower**

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage, the nicknamed _Kami no Shinobi_ or _The Professor_ sighed in exhaustion as he once again read the reports on his desk relating to the events of late last night. Every time he did so he found it harder for him to realize how much his security of Konoha was lacking, he read the scroll written by his top interrogator Ibiki Morino lead officer of the T&I Division and once more he found himself holding back the incoming migraine.

Reading the scroll once more Hiruzen frowned,

_Hokage-sama,_

_We've investigated the area of the Kumo ambassador's death, the hotel room was secure all the traps were in place and we had anbu stationed all corners of the area but, whoever did this bypassed them all without making a sound. Whoever this person was, they knew what they were doing no evidence of a struggle and no DNA can be found for our researchers to analyze potential suspects. Hokage-sama this person was a professional, he bypassed veteran Anbu, disarmed traps made by the best trap makers we have but, this man infiltrated and bypassed them all and literally seemed to have just walked right in and killed the man._

_But we did find one thing, the death of this man was similar to the death's of our anbu and the head matron of the Orphanage, the ways of death are linked as one Anbu had an insertion in the neck pierced by a thin blade as did this Kumo-nin. With this little evidence we have I suspect whoever killed this man was our the person whom killed the Anbu and the Matron._

_Me, Anko and Inoichi will be looking further into this matter and will contact you when and if we find anymore evidence that could link to these deaths._

_Signed,_

_Morino Ibiki, Tokubetsu Jounin, Head Officer of the Torture and Interrogation Force_

Finished with the scroll Hiruzen rubbed his temples that is before he looked up at the person standing before him, this person was none other than Hiashi Hyuga, Clan head of the Hyuga and Father of both Hinata and Hanabi Hyuga. Said man was looking at another scroll which was found rest atop the Kumo-nin's corpse and the purpose of his meeting with the Hokage.

''Hokage-sama what are you planning to do about this, Kumogakure was willing to kidnap one of my daughters and heiresses to the Hyuga Clan. They used this peace treaty as a ruse for them to try this act of kidnapping, they must suffer the repercussions of trying this and seeing as this is an authentic order given by the Raikage they can not deny the claims against them.'' Hiashi said, though his face was impassive as ever the anger in his tone was clear. He may not have showed the love for his daughter's, especially his first daughter Hinata but, he did love them as any true father should.

Hiruzen only gave Hiashi a small nod before he stood up from his desk, ''Yes Hiashi they will pay in full, I will bring this to the Fire Damiyo so he can organize a meeting with the Raikage and the Lightning Damiyo to discuss the charges against them. They cannot discredit this, as the stamp of approval is the true sigil of the Raikage. Don't worry they will regret this and with your permission I will send an envy of Anbu to guard the surrounding area of the Clan Compound.'' the hokage said.

''Granted, now about this mysterious person who killed the Kumo-nin...'' Hiashi trailed off thus making Hiruzen shake his head before he turned to the window's of his office, he overlooked the village from the hokage tower. Doing so he thought about the recent killings happening around his village, they weren't the first of that he knew for there was others before them. They were minor at best but, he still after 3 years figure out how these killing's were related, some were his own shinobi found dead in the alley with reaked of sake while the majority were civilians killed by either a slit to their throats or a senbon to a vital point.

Hiruzen still after 3 years had been unable to find this mysterious killer even with all his resources as hand, and the additional resources given to him by the civilian council to find this person and have him executed. Thing was there were no traces of this mysterious vigilante, not a single trace of evidence could have been found on him beside that all those that were killed had similar insertions of a blade like puncture wound.

''I don't know Hiashi, to tell the truth I don't know if this person whoever it may be is our ally or enemy, this person has avoided all detection and still kept these killings around. We do know this person was responsible for the killing s at the Orphanage but, now evidence of the Kumo-nin's death points to this exact person. For 3 years this person has eluded us, our best trackers, the Inuzuka's best hounds and even your best scouts have been unable to find this mysterious killer.'' Hiruzen said as he gazed out the village with his back turned to the Hyuga Clan head.

''...I see...to speak freely hokage-sama, this person whoever it was has done nothing against me or my clan to hurt us in anyway. This unknown vigilante has done my clan a favor in ridding that Kumo-nin intentionally or not so he or she has our gratitude, especially my wife. However seeing as he is also Konoha's number one enemy besides Orochimaru himself we will still keep an eye out for the person and report any suspicious activity to you personally.'' he finished to where Hiruzen could only nod slightly.

''Good and thank you for you and your clans assistance in this matter...'' Hiruzen said and thus after Hiashi nodded and the man walked out of the room did Hiruzen narrow his eyes as he looked over his village from his own viewpoint. His thoughts went to a completely different direction, his mind now thinking about Konoha's resident Jinchurriki, shying away from this business he'd heard of Naruko being refused shelter into the new Orphanage and he'd given her a new home at the Red Light District. As a means to keep an eye on her and to also further his own plan concerning the jinchurriki. However what caught his attention was that on the girls first day at the academy after recommending her to be a shinobi did he find out the girl had actually made a friend.

A boy named Naruto, he looked up the boy and found documents detailing he was a refugee from a recent mercenary attack on his home in Hi no Kuni and was brought into Konoha. Perhaps he could use that boy to his advantage concerning Naruko and her loyalty to Konoha.

''I'll have to keep an eye on that boy...''

**Academy-Courtyard**

''Um Naruto-kun...can I ask you something?'' Naruko spoke as she and Naruto sat against a tree in the academies courtyard it was lunchtime and they had been led to the courtyard to eat and spend their break outside. Naruto sitting beside her as he took a bite of his apple looked her way swallowing the golden haired boy.

''Yeah what's up Naruko-chan?'' he asked watching as she sipped her apple juice, then the violet eyed girl looked at him with an expression that Naruto would have thought to be a serious one. Seeing she was unusually quiet Naruto paid her his full attention. It wasn't as if she was gonna ask him something completely and utterly out of the ordinary, right?

''Can you teach me how to fight?'' she said in a rather blunt manner, she watched as her friend went wide eyed as he looked at her with a surprised expression. Out of all the things for her to ask him, she wanted to know how to fight, that is until he remebered the times when she was instructed in Taijutsu practice by their classes sensei's. His eyes only narrowed when he remebered the specific stances they had her in.

_'They were teaching her the wrong stance...she must have caught onto that or at the least felt something was off when she saw the others doing it completely differently.'_ he thought before he look to Naruko with a questioning expression.

''I see and why exactly do you want me to teach you?'' in response the girl flushed shyly but, kept looking at him with a determined glaze in her violet orbs. Orbs that reminded him so much of Naruko's mother that it was almost painful. ''...Because...I feel like the sensei's are...lying to me and teaching me differently...and I trust you...besides I've seen you fight in taijutsu practice, you did land a hit on Mizuki-sensei's jaw knocking him out cold!'' she pointed out making the spiky blonde look away for a moment that is before he sighed.

His practice with Mizuki was more along the lines the sensei trying to assess his combat prowess, he underestimated Naruto and when he let his guard down Naruto delivered a punch to his chin knocking him out cold unconscious to the floor. Since then he'd gained looks of shock from iruka and the other students and the envy of most of the boys while the other girls had looked at him as if he was a piece of meat.

He shuddered at that, they were still kids even himself and already they were acting like hormonial teenagers...

He looked back at Naruko only to gain a slight twitch of his brow when he saw the girl giving him that _look_, the oh so dreaded look that could bring many powerful men to their knees in submission. Her violet eyes glistening, wide as could be, her lower lip quivering with both her hands grasped together and try as he might Naruto couldn't fight it.

Naruko was giving him the puppy dog look...

Shit!

''Fine...fine I'll teach you...'' he said and in turn did Naruko only glomp his arm with her signature grin, her whiskered face grinning in victory as she won over Naruto's usual impassiveness.

''Thank you Naruto-kun!'' she said in glee as Naruto just pat her head with a emotionless expression on his face, though his ears twitched when he heard the sound of steps coming near them, he glanced to the direction only to sigh when he saw a mop of brown spiky hair and a small white fluff ball sitting on the boys head.

_'Great the Inuzuka...'_

''Oi teme! Fight me!'' the boy called Kiba, clan heir of the Inuzuka clan shouted while pointing to said blond,sitting against the tree, his pet ninken Akamaru barked in confirmation. Naruto however just stared at Kiba with a bored look even as Naruko looked at Kiba then to naruto with a curious expression. Naruto only looked at the boy with a uninterested gaze before looking back to Naruko.

''No...'' at his response Kiba went slack jawed at the blunt refusal of his challenge whilst Naruko looked up at Naruto with a curious expression. That is until Kiba's eyes narrowed into slits as he glared at the bored Naruto. Gritting his teeth the Inuzuka heir yelled, ''Why, you scared or something?'' he said trying to taunt or goad Naruto but, the little interaction was gaining the attention of the other classmates.

Including one Uchiha...

Naruto didn't even spare Kiba a glance when he spoke his next words, ''No it's because your an annoyance...and fighting you would a waste of time...'' said the golden spiky haired boy, doing this and insulted a clan heir so nonchalantly did Naruto ignore the shocked looks from the other classmates or the slight widening of Sasuke's eyes as he too watched the scene with interest. Though he did see Naruko's awed expression at how he showed blatant disrespect to a clan heir like the Inuzuka clan.

''An annoyance! At least I have a family unlike you who doesn't even have a surname, your an orphan like the blond tomato faced loser with you!'' the boy shouted, his words however didn't affect naruto the slightest what did though was when Naruko flinched at his side thus making his azure eyes narrow slightly. Looking toward Kiba Naruto spoke after a long tense silence.

''Your like your namesake dictates, your a mutt Inuzuka, you have a loud bark but, I wonder if you have the bite to back up your bark...'' Kiba let out a feral growl at Naruto's words and this time the spiky haired blond slowly stood up though when he felt a tightening on his arm did he look down to Naruko to see her having a worried expression. Giving the younger girl a smile he just grasped her hand from his arm and looking at her for a minute did her worry dissolve and be replaced with a grin.

''Kick his butt Naruto-kun...'' said azure eyed boy gave her a nod before he turned to Kiba, his smile gone and replaced with a stoic expression. He let his arms hang at his sides as he just walked forward a bit till he was standing a few feet away from the Inuzuka. He ignored the students crowding around them as he just stared boringly at the Inuzuka.

''Well let's get this over with...'' and with that Kiba didn't waste time., he crouched before charging toward Naruto, his fist reared back, did he come yelling his way toward the unmoving azure eyed Naruto. ''Take this!'' when he got close to Naruto swung his fist expecting it to slam into naruto's face. Instead before it was an inch away from Naruto did the last Kamikaze release a sigh.

_'Fool...'_

**Thwack!**

''Agh!'' Kiba's face instantly met the ground as Naruto simply dodged his first attack, grabbed his forearm before flipping the boy over his shoulder before throwing him to the ground. Swift and quick, Naruto then kneeled down and grabbed the boy by the hair and yanked him up so he could look at Kiba face to face. Doing show he showed no sympathy when the boy showed he was about to cry.

''This is your first and only warning Inuzuka, you can insult me, you can kick me and you can even spit on me but, insult Naruko and you won't be spared...the next time you shoot off your mouth I'll be there to beat you within an inch of your pathetic life, and to silence you completely, am I _understood_?'' he said, his words alone made the kids around him shiver from the cold ruthless tone in his voice. His face and eyes showed no remorse even as Kiba looked ready to piss himself whilst he was already on the verge of crying.

''U-unders-stood...''

''Good...'' and with that Naruto let go of Kiba's hair making the dog boy kiss the ground with a soft thump and stepping over the boys body did he walk back to where he was before. Only now he was a bit worried to how Naruko would have reacted to what he did, boy was he surprised when he suddenly found himself glomped by said violet eyed girl.

''That was so awesome Naruto-kun!'' she said almost squealed in glee as she had watched the entire thing and while some others didn't catch it she saw the only thing, between him simply dodging Kiba's attack before literally grabbing and flipping the boy before throwing him to the ground. She had watched the entire thing and it just made her tremble in excitement to know that naruto would be teaching her how to fight.

And to do that kind of stuff made her all the more giddy...

Though the another reason she was so happy was the way Naruto defended her, she wasn't in the least disturbed with the way he publicly embarrassed Kiba but, with how he protected her and defended her was more then enough for her to completely and fully trust Naruto. Unlike most she only trusted one other person as much and that was her tenshi, her smile could have out lit the sun itself with out bright it was.

Looking up at Naruto as the two walked away from the other students did she speak, ''And thanks for defending me...'' she said to where Naruto only gave her a nod as they once again sat against the tree. Naruto leaned his head to Naruko and whispered in her ear whilst the commotion with the other students went on.

''Anything for my friend, anyway to begin your lessons...,meet me at training ground 1 and from there I'll start instructing you on the correct stances for the Academy style Taijutsu, alright?'' he said only for Naruko to look at him with a smile before giving a nod then quickly she just returned to leaning on his shoulder and without thinking bout it too much Naruto returned to just sitting against the tree basking in the comfortable silence.

He knew the future for him was gonna be eventful of that he knew without a doubt now...

**OwO**

**Well that ends this prologue and WOW...that was long...longer then I thought it would be, anyway yes to answer a few questions naruto is NOT related to Minato or Kushina, he is the last of his clan and last of the Assassin Order. Some may think Naruto is too strong or something like that but, keep in mind that the anime Naruto has pretty much gone down the path of godlike beings.**

**Anyway have a few surprises waiting for you all in next chapter including the return of a certain...person...no comment...and a timeskip!**

**Yay!**

**Was it bad? Was it good or was it a meh?**

**Saru=Monkey**

**Tenshi=Angel**

**Nii-chan or Nii-kun=Brother  
><strong>

**R&R! :D**


	2. Eagle Meets The Raven

**Yo and here's the next installment of the Kamikaze Assassin and BOOYAH FOR Assassin's Creed III! Can't wait for it to be released...waiting the next 8 months is gonna be TORTURE! T.T Also I wanna thank you all for liking the story and that I'm gonna keep updating as soon as I can, like now for example :3**

**One more thing I wanted to clarify the ages:**

**Naruto: 9**

**Naruko: 7**

**(This is an exported chapter to try and clear up a few mistakes but its still same chapter though :P)  
><strong>

**Enjoy! :3**

**Legend of the Kamikaze Assassin**

**Chapter 1: Eagle Meets The Raven**

She tried and tried and tried again only to get the same result over and over and over again, no matter what she tried it was never enough. She growled as she flipped her body in air bringing her leg down on her opponent only for it to be once again redirected without effort. Landed on all fours she tried to do a sweep kick only for her opponent to dodge her attack before grabbing her leg before throwing her a few yards away before she hit the ground with a grunt.

Uzumaki Naruko age 7, growled as she stared back at her opponent with anger in her violet eyes, it had been a total of 3 year's since she had joined the Shinobi Academy and when she had met the boy of whom she had grown so close called Naruto and 3 year's since the mysterious killings that's happened within Konoha's walls. Since then Naruko had ever since she had asked for Naruto to teach her how to fight since on her very first days at the academy did she feel as if she was being taught the wrong way.

She didn't regret her decision for a second for she learned a lot from the 2 year older boy, not just in the academy style taijutsu but, he had from her own pleading started to teach her in more advanced styles. How he knew these attacks or even fought so well she had no idea but, she wasn't about to complain but, if there was one thing she learned about the boy over the past three years it was that.

He was one hell of a teacher!

Of that she could agree on a thousand times over, when around others in the village or when their in the academy he was always protective of her that she knew for sure still remembering the incident with Kiba. Even still he showed a great protective but, cold side to those that insulted her in any fashion as he just ignored those that insulted him in a cold disregard but, when it came to her well she would have been lying if she didn't enjoy the fact Naruto cared about her so much.

Still when she came to the training ground 1 area on everyday she was taught on the correct stance for the Academy Taijutsu at first and Naruto always corrected her stance on the way it was taught at the academy. Hence that wasn't much a problem as he led her through at times when it was most difficult, that thought brought a blush to her face as she struggled to her feet after just hitting the ground. Yes Naruto had held her and led her through the stance at times when she couldn't grasp it properly, leading her through each kata with precise precision that she to this day had long perfected after only 1 year and a half of tutelage.

However even though she had learned it the Uzumaki heiress wanted to learn more and she only wanted one person to teach her, that person being the same one that was both figuratively and literally beating her all across the training ground. She grinned though as she turned toward her opponent/teacher and best friend, her violet orbs shining in determination as she dashed toward him in surprising speeds built up over the past 3 years. Learning how to fight was not the only thing she was taught as both the physical conditioning at the academy and Naruto's own training regime he put her though had quite literally made her the fastest girl in class though she never did show off for Naruto had taught her to be discreet with her growth in power.

Naruto wasn't a strict teacher by any means but, he was what she would call a perfectionist, he taught her and corrected her mistakes, every flaw was removed piece by piece each dayas she was taught by him. At first she wondered why she could have gone with the style as it was back then but, later on she had realized the significance of why there had to not be a single flaw in her form. She realized this when Naruto had not only explain the number of ways he could have countered just by her first punch but, following up the number of ways he and any potential opponent could have taken advantage and killed her in 10 different ways.

Since then she followed his every word and hadn't regretted it one bit...

Speaking of Naruto as she dashed toward him he too had changed after the last 3 year's appearance wise he looked older then he truly was as all the baby fat he had was already gone possibly from his own intense training regime. As he once stood a head taller then Naruko 3 year's ago he now stood a good 4'11 a tall height for a 9 year old whilst Naruko was 4'2 her malnourishment had vanished after only a few weeks after she started getting a steady supply of the right food she needed by her resident tenshi and out of her scavenging the local forests for apples.

It wasn't like she could buy food like normal people due to the store owners basically kicking her out when she first stepped into a store or overpricing the products for her only. Whatever the case though she had grown into a healthy young 7 year old girl and she couldn't have done it without the help of her two friends Naruto and Tenshi and consequently the academies own survival exercises giving her a wide variety of ideas of scavenging food from the forests.

But as she was a healthy girl; Naruto on the other hand could have only be described as the word _fit_ for he wasn't just the epitome of healthy, but he could only be seen as a boy that kept himself very well kept despite living alone. He was tall yet over the three year's his body had muscles filling out where they should, he wasn't becoming bulky by any means but, more of a lanky lean type person. Having both speed and power in a perfect balance while not siding with just one, he had grown up over the 3 years and through this he changed in a more visual sense.

His face was becoming more angular and sharper, his azure eyes once slightly round as her own were thinning into a much sharper shape, not a flab of baby fat was on him from all the training he's done, training that would kill any other person that wasn't a Kamikaze. Not that anyone else knew of his training of that no one knew of, a mystery Naruko herself wanted to solve tremendously she wanted to see what kind of training would make him become so physically fit like he was. His hair had grown out even spiky as it was it fell past his ears and the bangs almost completely shadowed his eyes while it reached past his neckline and already was close to his mid shoulder blades.

Though there was one thing that irked Naruko and that was over the past 3 year's Naruto had become a heartthrob amongst the other girls of the class and reasons unknown to her she didn't like that. With their giggling and blushing faces every damn time he walked in the door at class or the fact they always picked fights with her since she was the only girl Naruto associated with.

That didn't sit well with her especially two of those girls being Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino the two girls annoyed her to no end with their constant bickering and it got to one point that when they insulted her by using Naruto to get to that Uchiha did she loose it. She had grabbed Sakura by the hair and had beaten her face it before throwing Ino at the chalkboard in a display of both strength and impressive reflexes.

Since then most kids stayed away from her scared of getting beaten up by what some called her the 2nd coming of the Bloody Habanero what that meant she had no idea but, it kept those and the other girls in check when she was around. It also made her blush a bit when she had saw Naruto giving her a smirk that day when he had watched the scene with a chuckle as she put her training to good use in drawing the line between those that actually tried being shinobi and the rest for civilians trying to play hero.

Yes Naruko would be the first to admit she'd changed as she was more an outgoing person now, courageous and not afraid to fight back and violently too if it came down to it, her temper was one thing to have a short fuse especially to things that just annoy her or just outright piss her off. Example civilians that treated her wrongly or glare at her well she would only glare back or those that messed with her she would would mess back and strangely when other girls talked about Naruto and giggled when he was around did she get angry as well.

It confused her to be honest...

But to her extreme relief despite Naruto's changes on the outside he was still the same Naruto she knew and liked on the inside, cold impassive and stoic to everyone but, friendly to her and her only. That made her brighten up on the inside as she raced toward said Kamikaze with a spin kick to his abdomen only for said boy to catch her foot only this time she used her other leg to jump up before twisting her body to get out Naruto's grip before delivering her other leg to his head.

Only for him to actually block and grab her foot once more, reacting she swung her fist to his face only for it to be blocked by his other hand. Then when he gripped both her foot and fist did he pick her up and without warning did Naruko find herself being thrown to the ground she closed her eyes awaiting for the impact.

Only when she didn't hit the ground like she thought Naruko opened her eyes slowly only to see the pair of azure eyes staring down at her, blinking she looked to the side only to see she was about an inch away from hitting the floor with the only thing holding her up was Naruto himself. Looking back up she saw his face form into that of approval, ''Your getting better Naruko-chan, work on your flexibility and speed a bit more and you'll be able to last a bit longer. However work on your weak spots as well for I still saw flaws in your stance.'' his words brought a smile to her face despite being inches away from hitting the ground.

''And I owe it to my awesome teacher ttebane!'' she said in a cheeky manner, her smile turned into a toothy grin stretching her whiskered face whilst Naruto just chuckled at her both her words and that of verbal tic she had started to express 2 years ago. Gently he let Naruko down and as she gained her bearings did the girl look up at Naruto with a beaming smile.

''Soon enough I may even be able to hit you with the way I am going hehehe...'' she said with a giggle that is until she blinked when she felt Naruto flick her forehead. Holding the forming red spot on her forehead she looked toward Naruto with a pout as said spiky golden blonde looked at her with a amused expression.

''Your way to early to be thinking of hitting me Naruko-chan...just keep working at the pace your at now...you'll catch up to me...eventually just don't rush yourself...'' though he chuckled when Naruko kept her pout before she childishly stuck her tongue at him. Walking toward her he just pat her head thus making her blink before she looked up at Naruto questioningly to which he just gave the younger girl a small smile.

''You've done me proud though Naruko-chan...keep at your training and you'll go far, very far of that I know without a doubt...'' and from just speaking Naruko could hear it, his sincerity and heartfelt tone was enough for her cheeks to light up in a rosy pink hue. Though when she saw the approval in his eyes she couldn't keep her grin from stretching her face all the more, now it was moments like these that Naruko cherished as Naruto praised her in her growth from his tutelage.

She honestly felt as if she was the most important thing to him and though she didn't know why she still liked the feeling.

''Anyway Naruko-chan let's go get something to eat, my treat...'' that seemed to get Naruko's attention as her eyes went wide before she looked up at him her violet eyes twinkling as grin so wide one may think it would split her face. Now those that knew Naruko would know that she had an extremely big appetite and her most favorite food was one thing, just the thought of it now made her mouth water.

''And no ramen...'' as he said this he could already count down from when he said those words and the reaction he was sure to get from Naruko. Now don't get him wrong he liked ramen as much as the next guy maybe more but, he had to keep himself in shape and add the fact Naruko was crazy for the stuff plus her bottomless pit of a appetite and well, lets just say Naruto learned his lesson in paying for Naruko's food.

Not this time...

''Awwww!~ But Naruto-kun~ Don't I deserve an award for today's training?'' she said with a pout, gazing at her friend and teacher with said expression but, only for the boy to stare back at her with an impassive expression long now immune to her ways of influencing him. He just shook his head before once again flicking Naruko's forehead making her take a step back as she rubbed the red spot now forming upon her forehead.

''Now Naruko-chan, you are being rewarded, but you should know by now that ramen is bad for you. Having it every once in a while is okay, but having to much is unhealthy. Besides how do you expect to match me when you haven't kept your body healthy?'' this time he decided to exploit that which she wanted to do most, to face him in their spars and actually be able to land a hit on him. Something she has yet to do since she began her training under him.

Then again Naruko was closer then most to actually landing a hit on him of that he would give her credit, she was a fast learner especially when having a motivator...

The golden blonde haired girl was silent for a few seconds till she eventually sighed giving in that her love for ramen was overpowered by her dream to meet Naruto on equal footing when it came to sparring. Now she knew how difficult it was to even fight Naruto when they sparred and even more difficult it was to think of actually landing a hit on the boy. He always seemed to redirect or counter each move she made, slapping her punches away, blocking her kicks or countering her grapples with all of them ending up with her lying on the ground staring up at the sky thinking over what she did wrong.

Now that she thought about it why was Naruto so skilled in Taijutsu?

_'Mmm I wonder why that is...I'll figure it out later...right now just worry about hitting him, at least one time! You can do it Naruko!'_

''Fine..'' she said and with that she and Naruto walked away from the training grounds back towards Konoha both with stomachs that need nourishment they so needed after a long day of sparring.

**Night-Naruko's Apartment**

Within the deep confines of one Uzumaki's heiress apartment, dark as could be with the only light was the full moons radiance shining through the only window of said building. It's divine rays shown through into the room of where two people resided, one was the resident of said structure sitting against the headboard of her bed. She smiled and spoke, as her violet eyes gleamed in appreciation of the person at her bedside as her long straight golden hair fell to her bed combed and clean from the recent shower she had.

The other person though was a 9 year old boy standing at Naruko's bedside, robed in the same garments as 3 year's ago only now there was slight modifications that Naruko was noticing his pure white robe was outlined in black whilst wrapped around his waist was two crimson sashes with the ends falling loosely behind him. After 3 year's Naruko was noticing that Tenshi, the one standing before her was confusing to her as he was to her aging mind becoming more and more of confusing person.

But she still cared for him all the same...

''And during Class when Iruka-teme started grilling me out for missing the question in class, Naruto-kun stood up and asked the man a different question, something like 'What was the Shodaime's age before he died?' or something like that and the guy just got all red and just went quiet after that. There was also during Taijutsu practice that baka Kiba challenged Naruto again only this time he threw Kiba over the fence and into the dumpster hehe!'' she said with a giggle as she resided today's day to her Guardian.

For the robed Kamikaze however he just stood their listening to Naruko's words with a small smile as he both found her way of speaking what happened humorous and the way she expressed it. The past 3 year's of visiting Naruko had been the same as before only he could see Naruko had become more observant of him in ways that her younger self 3 year's ago couldn't. It was why he was more careful around Naruko when he visited her as night so he wouldn't give himself away, she couldn't know who he really was, not now and possibly if he had anything to say about it for a long time.

He didn't want her dragged into his type of life where you had to watch your back every second...

But damned the girl was getting more observant by the day...

''Heh you talk of this Naruto quite a lot hime, he sounds precious to you, what's he like?'' he asked truly curious to her response on what she thinks of him. At the academy he was being 'Naruto' as cold, detached and ruthless by the other students standards but, was also protective of Naruko that much all of them knew as 'Naruto' would even defend her against the sensei's that gave her questions that she or the class hadn't learned about.

Just one of the many ways they tried to sabotage her at the Academy...

Though surprisingly to him, Naruko shyed her gaze from him to where she just gazed to her bed, and was that a flush appearing upon her cheeks? He watched perplexed as she twiddled her fingers in a uncharacteristic manner, twirling her bed sheets doing so. Yet Naruto waited for Naruko to speak, respond to what he'd asked.

''Well...Naruto-kun is someone...I find important ever since I met him he's just been friendly to me, not once has he treated me like the villagers or the other kids have. He's been there for me like you were tenshi-kun, he protects me against the sensei's stood up for me when no one else would at the academy. He even started to teach me when I asked him, not only how to fight but, in other things. I've learned how to throw a shuriken and kunai properly and know how to perform the handsigns because of him. He even stood up against our classes two sensei's Iruka-teme and Mizuki-teme when they try to be mean to me, he's a friend that I don't wanna lose. He's like you said...precious to me...'' she said before looking up to the robed Kamikaze and unknowingly the very person she spoke of.

For the Kamikaze however he just stood their reeling in the words Naruko spoke, trying to come to facts on how Naruko spoke of him with such appreciation and admiration. He spent a lot of time with Naruko true, and what she said was the honest truth but, the way she spoke about himself, the sincerity was on such a level that it surprised the last Kamikaze.

''I see it would seem you care about this Naruto very much hime...'' he said further making the girl blush as she averted her eyes a bit.

''It's because I do...I like him...''

What followed was Naruto only giving a chuckle that hid his surprise before he just pat Naruko's head making the young girl smile. ''Good, remember him for he who is to you Naruko-hime...now get some sleep...'' and just as he said this did Naruko only give him a nod before she laid down in bed, her head hitting her pillow, but her violet orbs watched as her tenshi walked toward the window of her room and for a moment she thought to have seen him gaze up at the moon.

''Goodnight hime...''

And just as she blinked he was gone like the wind...

''Goodnight...Tenshi-kun...'' was all she could say before she too fell asleep, drifting away into the dreamless night.

**Konoha-Red Light District**

Walking amongst the nightly crowded street's was our residential assassin, clothed in his robed garments his appearance not all that strange due to his similarity to a monk. He walked though, his body coiled ready and guarded while beneath his cowl his eyes scanned ever corner, every rooftop all the while picking out some shinobi that cast him a glance before shrugging him off. The 9 year old Assassin, walked amongst the crowds with his destination clear in mind, those of the homeless and sick that saw him didn't spare him a glance longer then a second before going back to their usual begging of simple coin.

He looked up briefly to see his destination a few steps away and like always it was crowded like it always was the key location of where children of his age shouldn't step foot in. The area where the sin of pure lust gathered in a massive orgy of sex and alcohol. In other words as the Kamikaze strolled forth giving the courtesans a mere nod as they talked with their customers did he head in.

Into the residential Whore House called Murasaki's Home of Love...

But the Kamikaze walked past many of the other residents of the building and the countless drunk sex driven men, civilian and shinobi alike did he pass them all without a second glance. He ignored the musty smell of cigarette smoke and the stench of sake. The courtesans he passed all looked at him, eyes gleaming in recognition before each one winked his way, walking up to one particular courtesan un-attended did Naruto speak.

''I'm here to see Kayoko...'' he said getting the courtesan's attention, she looked down slightly only for her lips to twitch upwards a bit, popping out her fan she waved it a bit as she eyed Naruto with, but a discreet playful glance.

''There isn't anyone here by that name, can you give me a description of her perhaps and I may be able to find her for you...'' she said while running her fingers along his jawline, her green eyes enticing, but it didn't perturb Naruto the slightest as he only spoke whilst his azure eyes stared back into the courtesans own emerald ones.

''I seek thy woman who gives birth to the frailty of deception, her words and her every breath gives new life to those of the unfortunate, yet poisons the corrupt and the wicked...'' he said and in a brief moment the woman before him's eyes glowed for only a moment of apprehension before she gave a glowing smile and just as she turned around did she speak.

''Right this way, _sir..._'' she ended in a purr not the least bit disturbed that this fully grown woman had just flirted with that of a 9 year old boy.

Naruto just followed the woman though and through a series of corridors and ignoring everything in his way from the giggling courtesans that watched him and the occasional smirk crossing of few of their features as they watched him follow the green eyed courtesan through the hall. It didn't take however as they finally reached a door at the end of the hallway. Turning around the courtesan step aside though not without giving naruto one more smile as she walked away.

''She's through there, see ya later _cutie_...'' and with that she left leaving Naruto behind who could only shake his head at the woman's behavior. Turning to the door he pulled up his hand and gave it two knocks.

_''Come in...''_

And so he did, Naruto grasped the door knob upon opening the door did Naruto walk in and doing so did he look ahead of him as he closed the door behind him. The room he was standing in resided to that of a master bedroom all around was there a bookcase, a desk a chair in one corner, a bathtub for one in another corner whilst a giant crimson rug lay sprawled out in the middle of said room.

However it was the woman laying upon the bed looking at him with brown orbs, sparkling with both curiosity and apprehension, she was a woman of stunning beauty. Milky white skin with a perfect figure that women would kill to just gaze upon, DD-cup breasts confined by the only article of clothing she had being a pink kimono with blue flower designs going around her in a green thorn design. Her brown silky long hair lay upon her bed and among the King sized bed, her lips curving upwards as she stared back at him as she fully realized who it was.

''Awww~ if it isn't Naruto-chan, come to visit little old me? I thought you'd have forgotten all about me while spending all your time working...'' the woman spoke as she pulled herself up from the bed before walking toward Naruto with a sway of her hips a natural thing for the woman he'd come to know. Upon reaching the Kamikaze however did she stop and in unison both give each other a formal bow and just as they pulled up did Naruto speak in turn.

''Hello again Kayoko...'' the assassin greeted the older woman, said woman now named Kayoko just gave Naruto a smile. ''To you as well Naruto-chan, I suppose you would like to speak in private...please follow me...'' and just as she said this she turned and strolled toward a seemingly normal wall and just as she planted her hand upon it did a small glow show from between the splits of her fingers.

_Click_

After the small sound of a door being unlocked did the wall strangely detach itself from the wall, pulling itself back did it slide to the left revealing another room. As Kayoko walked forth did Naruto as well but just as he followed the woman to the doorway did he stop in mid-step, Kayoko glancing over her shoulder rose a delicate eyebrow when she saw him stopping from just entering through the doorway. Though underneath this her eyes did narrow slightly as the shadows in the room behind Naruto actually _quiver._

''Is the something the matter, Naruto-chan?'' she said though she already knew what was wrong as kept looking straight at Naruto of whom had slowly drawn 8 senbon from his inside pouch.

The blonde didn't even respond as he only moved his gaze behind him and with reflexes honed from battle and training did Naruto twist himself and with precise precision did he unleash his 8 senbon all of which were coated in chakra all aimed at the four corners of the room and amongst the shadows of the furniture themselves. The lethal senbon couldn't have even been seen yet the gleam of them all was evident as they raced toward their trajectory without fault.

**Splurch!**

The sound of metal piercing flesh sounded and what followed was 8 soft thumps hitting the floor and seemingly as if they were invisible once, 8 now dead Anbu shimmered into existence all lay dead to the floor, their blood pooling around their corpses. Kayoko looked toward Naruto and spoke, ''Friends of yours?'' she asked though the hidden tone of amusement was clear.

''No...but part of the reason of why I'm here...'' he said, but Kayoko could see his lower face tightened up slightly. However without missing a beat did Naruto and Kayoko just give the dead bodies a second glance and turned away then just as Naruto's form entered the secondary hidden room did the wall behind him close back up like it never even detached itself.

He followed Kayoko through a series of corridors all of which bore the same insignia of his own Order hung in black or red banner's. Now as they passed one more corridor did they both find themselves within a small compartment, an office itself. It was simple, a brown wooden desk with stacks of scrolls set to one side and a stack of papers to another, while on the other side was a bookcase full of tombs and books detailing of Kayoko's workings in the past and history books of the past.

Both occupants to their seats, Kayoko taking hers behind her desk just as Naruto took his own before it, leaning forward Kayoko eyed her friend with unhidden curiosity. ''Now Naruto-chan, what brings you here to see me today?'' but as she said this she couldn't help herself from keeping her smile to grow upon her face as she looked over Naruto.

She knew him and of where he belonged, the Kamikaze clan and of his Order of that much she knew, but it was more then that she was an old friend of Naruto's parents and she had only met Naruto long after their deaths. Since then she'd been keeping her business in shape for both to keep up its front as a Whore House, but as well as Naruto's Information Center. Shew knew the courtesans had a long standing history with Naruto's order dating further back then she could remember. Only that Naruto's Order and the Courtesans had been long standing allies in the fight for the truth they sought, but just looking at Naruto, the last Kamikaze and last of his Order though it pained her to know he was the last it also made her smile at how much naruto resembled his parents.

''To be blunt, you know of what I seek, the enemies of my Order I believe one of their Leaders if nothing else a high ranked official is stationed here. I aim to kill him and those that follow him, but I have yet to find any solid proof on this person's identity only through small pockets of information I've discovered shows that whoever this person is he or she is a shinobi of Konoha and has been stationed here in Konohagakure for a long time now.'' he said this, and now once more Kayoko was reminded on how much Naruto reminded her of both his parents.

The sudden shift of behavior, the sudden turn of his eyes becoming cold, merciless and unforgiving azure frigid orbs bore back into her own brown ones. His posture evident to his training as his muscles even for his young age were coiled, his senses sharp and aware even amongst allies. Honestly she found it astounding to how a nine year old could achieve such feats, but she had learned that Naruto wasn't a normal child even being a trained Assassin, he was so much more not because he was the last Kamikaze, but because of how serious he took his life.

_'Then again...after what's gone through and seen...and being the last of his Clan and the last of the Order would make anyone, even a child mature beyond their time...all that responsibility...'_ quickly however she mentally slammed down those thoughts and returned to the task at hand.

''Yes I remember them the ones bearing the crimson maltese cross of the old world, but unfortunately I have yet to find any solid proof even amongst my girls we haven't been able to find the information you need. The shinobi from different clans have been rather tense as of late and not one has taken the risk of drinking any sake to loosen their lips. Many of the clansmen from different clans though despite not speaking have shown enough suspicion through their body language alone that something big is up since their all on edge.'' she said in detail, recounting the times men and some cases women came in from different clans.

Listening to Kayoko's information or lack of could Naruto only sigh he'd been hoping to find some evidence as he could only find scraps and pockets of info detailing on there being a Templar residing within Konoha. Someone that's been here for years even before his birth, but nothing more then that. He couldn't interrogate anbu or the shinobi and kill them without rousing more suspicion then there already was, rumors flied around that there was a murderer or crazed man slayer on the loose.

Shinobi Law Enforcement propaganda at its best...

''I see...'' he muttered

Kayoko though as she looked toward Naruto suddenly remembered one thing her eyes lit up and that sudden change caught Naruto's attention right there, ''Wait...there is one thing though I'm not for sure that it's directly related to the Templar order...I do remember something that could possibly give you a way to find the information you seek or to put you on the right trail.'' now when she said this Naruto's eyebrows quirked, his eyes lit up slightly and Kayoko seeing that he was paying attention smiled before she spoke once more.

''As you know I am a woman of high regard not just in this district, but within Konoha itself and through this I have come into contact with several strange incidents involving both political and physical spouts between the general population of Konoha's shinobi and that of one particular clan of shinobi, the ones that bear the white and red fan symbol.'' at this Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly.

''The Uchiha...'' at this Kayoko gave a nod, her expression however turned sour, her eyes glinted with a serious glaze one of which Naruto saw on several occasions.

''That's correct and what's more I've come into contact with an old acquaintance of mine, she's someone that gave me this information before we had to cut off to avoid suspicion. I believe she would be the one to talk to as I believe that the problems with the Uchiha are deeply tied to the ones you hunt my young friend.'' the brown haired beauty said to where Naruto just looked at her with a narrowed gaze.

''Is this woman trustworthy Kayoko...I cannot risk revealing myself you know that especially with Hiruzen's Anbu trying to find me day and night a perfect example are the 8 dead bodies in the other room.'' he said to where Kayoko could only nod as she understood the importance of Naruto's secrecy as it was known throughout Konoha that he was an notorious person for the killings of countless. They didn't have his appearance, but they knew he was out there and gave them all the reason to hunt him down in anyway they could.

''Don't worry Naruto-chan, this woman she's a friend...possibly one of my oldest dearest friends from when I myself was a child, don't worry she's trustworthy beyond a shadow of a doubt, though she doesn't know of my relation to you or your clan and Order she has proven to me that she can be trusted. Give her a chance Naruto-chan for not only is she your possible and only link to finding those you seek, but she too from what I hear is in dire need of assistance.'' as the woman said this she could already see the young Kamikaze thinking over his options.

She watched him, his facial expression never changing, but she knew he was thinking it over because she knew the limited options Naruto had and this was the only possible way she could help him, indirectly of course. Plus she would admit to her wanting Naruto to not only find those he seeks to kill, but to help her friend out of the trouble she and her clan was in.

For Naruto, the boy could only weigh his options despite how limited they were he still had to think them over, on one hand he could forgo Kayoko's info and try to seek some other alternative to track down his targets and risk losing a potential information resource and Kayoko's respect as he could feel she was truly wanting him to try out this information. On the other hand he could take Kayoko's word for it as she hadn't lied to him and knew she wasn't a woman to do something like that, find this contact and hear her out and risk being found out and his identity being revealed to his enemies.

Eventually his need to find those he seeked to kill overpowered his cautious view on the route he was about to take, looking toward Kayoko he only gave the woman a stiff nod. ''Very well Kayoko, I will take your word for it and I will hear out what this woman has to say and let us hope she has information for me, now where shall I meet this contact of yours?'' he said to where the Mistress of the Courtesans gave a grateful smile before she pulled out a slip of paper. Raising an eyebrow Naruto looked toward Kayoko.

''This will be the evidence she will need to know you are a trusted friend of mine and the one she was to meet, you can expect to find her in the outskirts of the village, near the ruins of the bunker destroyed during the Kyuubi attack. I will send her a message tonight to have you meet her their tomorrow at midnight.'' agreeing with the circumstances Naruto took the slip of paper and placed into in his pouch.

''Thank you for this information Kayoko, I only hope it helps me with my goal...till then I must go...'' he said and as the woman gave him a slow nod did Naruto turn away and just as he took a few steps away from said womans office. ''Oh yes, Kayoko...'' he said making the woman look his way with a curious expression.

''Yes Naruto-chan?'' she watched as said Kamikaze looked over his shoulder and offered her a small smile. ''Thank you for watching over Naruko-hime for me...'' when he said this Kayoko just offered the assassin one smile as she thought about the favor he'd asked her. She'd been asked for her and her girls to watch and protect Naruko when he wasn't around and it had proven to be a good thing as she had deflected all attempts to have her beaten by the shinobi and villagers of Konoha whilst they avoided Naruto due to the last person that tried to attack was now spending his days in the hospital sucking food through a straw.

Plus she liked the little girl and her exuberant attitude, ''Your welcome Naruto, it has been my and the other girls pleasure to protect the girl, but please my friend keep yourself safe. You may be a trained Assassin and the toughest guy I know, but there is no need to rush yourself...your still a child Naruto.'' this time not adding the usual suffix she usually did when speaking his name. This meant she was speaking to him in a manner that showed she cared for his own well being.

Turning his gaze back Naruto dropped his smile, ''Don't worry...I know my limits, but this is very reason my clan and Order exists to find the Truth and to kill those that would use it for their own means. I am young I know this, a nine year old should worry about other trivial matters, but as you know I am not a normal nine year old. I am an Assassin through and through and the only Kamikaze, whatever childhood I would have is long gone...Goodbye for now Kayoko...'' and with that the boy_-man in Kayoko's eyes-_walked away did the woman only sigh as before leaning in her chair as she just stared into nothingness.

''That Naruto...he is definitely your son Masaki, Arashi whether he knows it or not he will face many hardships, but in the end I foresee him to be something great in the future. Whether he knows it or not remains to be seen, but I can see it...can't you two...wherever you are in that sky.'' she said this and just as a swirl of wind circled around her did she close her eyes and a mischievous smirk come upon her face.

''And I see not only a certain hime by his side...but many more brethren fighting alongside him...Good luck Naruto...''

He was gonna need it...

**Next Day-Academy**

Naruto once again garnered a black T-shirt and crimson trousers with black sandals stood amongst the rest of his class with Naruko at his side as they all listened to Iruka speak of today's assignment though he already had a good idea seeing as they were in the training field and infront of the fighting arena no less. He glanced to Naruko and as he saw her just standing their trying to d in her excitement spoke volumes of her self-control, before she would have been jumping from the walls in excitement, but after all the training she had learned to control herself.

That was a lot considering she was just a bundle of energy...

''Okay class today we will be having a new lesson, we will be holding a small test as to assess your combat abilities and prowess in battle growth from the last 3 year's, as such you will be facing Mizuki-sensei, now when I call your name come forth and we will begin.'' and thus Iruka started the test did the rest of those that hadn't been called sit down infront of the arena watching as the battles went on.

Sitting with Naruko however did the spiky blond of the two feel someone grab his hand, looking to his right he saw that Naruko was watching the fights as they happened, but the worry upon her face was enough to warrant his attention, he just placed his hand over hers thus making her look his way. ''Hey don't worry, just remember what I've taught you and you'll do fine...besides I think you wanna get a little payback on those teme's right?'' that shook her of her worry she only looked up at him with a grin.

''You bet I do...'' and like that the Naruko he knew was back and rearing to go, but those that watched this little scene knew that it was normal now, but still there was a few girls amongst the class that grit their teeth in jealousy as they stared at the happenings between the two blonds. Though they knew enough not to try anything cause to be honest they were petrified of Naruko after the last time they tried something. They still had the scars to prove the beating she gave most of them and still to this day made them cower from just the look of her eyes.

The boys however were more along the lines tamed as they had already come to know messing with Naruto didn't warrant his attention and brushed them off without giving them a second glance, but mess with Naruko and well if they didn't escape her wrath they sure as hell didn't escape the older blondes own. Kiba for instance didn't learn his lesson the first time and ended up being thrown into a dumpster, gaining a broken leg and even tossed out the window from 3 stories up.

And Naruto had done it without so much as showing a flicker of hesitation...

Though there were a brave few, for instant being one Uchiha Sasuke whom was still giving Naruto a stare as if trying to see through him, the boy had tried so hard to fight Naruto so he could fight someone that disturbingly reminded him of his older brother Itachi, but without much success as he was either ignored or just plain outright refused. Refusal confused him because the boy was smart enough that naruto wasn't scared he just didn't care to fight him and thought of the small battles he had with the other boys as annoyances at best.

Still Sasuke wished to know the extent of Naruto's abilities...and to some extent Naruko's own

_'Maybe I'll get to see how strong he is today...cause Mizuki-sensei seems to be out for blood today...'_ the Uchiha heir thought as another grunt of pain sounded as yet another student of their class met the ground with a harsh throw from said chunin. He along with the others watched as Mizuki literally tossed the student around like a rag doll showing no restraint as he threw the young boy into the arena floor face first whilst Iruka showed no signs of him stopping it till he knew it was over.

Then as more students went a few actually landing a hit on the chunin some being clan heirs including Sasuke himself did Iruka call for the next one, ''Uzumaki Naruko! Get up here!'' Iruka shouted gaining both Naruko, Naruto's and the classes attention right then. Not because they were eager to see what the hot tempered, but freakishly strong girl could do, but the fact that the two sensei's had shown for some reason spite against the girl.

Naruto however narrowed his eyes before he looked to Iruka only to see the man's lips twitch upwards while Mizuki's eyes gleamed and right then Naruto caught on to what they were doing.

_'They switched my name and Naruko-chan's...to have her fight Mizuki before me...their corruption can only go so far...well they'll be in for a surprise...'_ turning to Naruko however he gave the girl a smile as while he wanted to nothing more then kill the two chunin he believed in Naruko's skill as he had taught her for the last 3 years. He knew it wasn't much to best a true seasoned chunin he had long ago deduced these two chunin as more then fresh chunin despite the years of being in rank.

''Okay your up Naruko-chan and remember what you've learned, you do that and you'll be perfectly fine...'' and with that words of encouragement did the young Uzumaki give a grin. She wasted no time and jumped onto the arena and doing so Naruko quickly closed her eyes and began to bring her excitement under control.

_'Okay...remember...be unpredictable show nothing in battle don't give your opponent the chance to see your next move...calm yourself Naruko...'_ taking a breath Naruko snapped open her eyes to reveal dull impassive violet orbs, slowly she got into stance readying herself for the match. Now this sudden change hadn't gone unnoticed as most of the class went wide eyed at the shift of demeanor, Naruko's face shifting into one of impassiveness as she bent her knees stretching one arm outward while the other was held back into a fist.

They weren't the only ones as the two chunin saw the sudden change and from them and the class they couldn't help, but see the similarity between Naruko and Naruto, it became all the more disturbing when in their eyes did a mirage of Naruto himself appear beside the Uzumaki give the same expression.

Honestly it brought many of them a chill down their spine and a slight smirk to a certain Kamikaze...

''Let's do this ttebane...'' and after she spoke, surprisingly monotone did Iruka give a nervous glance to Mizuki before he brought up his hand, ''Ready...'' he looked to both Naruko before giving Mizuki a glance only to see the man give him a nod and right then he brought his hand down.

''Hajime!'' and as quick as it came did Mizuki shoot off toward Naruko fully intent to relief some _stress_ on the Uzumaki. So when he came up to unresponsive Uzumaki did he attack his first going to her face fully expecting her to land with a satisfying flesh hitting flesh. Only to his and Iruka's surprise did Naruko act as she stuck out her left hand redirecting Mizuki's attack away from her and before Mizuki could even begin to understand on what had happened.

**Pow!**

Naruko's fist met his face making the chunin's head turned from the hit and already the man could feel a few of his teeth loosen from the hit, he turned his gaze back and once more did lash out at the girl, his other hand coming under for an uppercut only with surprising acrobatics did Naruko not only stop his fist with both of her hands, but she used his arms as a spring board as she flipped over him before delivering a kick to head making the chunin stumble forward.

Landing back on the ground Naruko once again got back into stance whilst Mizuki gaining his bearings spun around and narrowed his eyes on the Uzumaki heiress anger flashing in his green eyes. ''Brat...'' he muttered before he charged once more only now did he increase speed, yet it didn't seem to perturb Naruko the slightest as she only raised her arm as she watched Mizuki come at her.

_'Compared to Naruto-kuns speed...Mizuki is...slow...'_ and with that thought did Naruko duck under a mid-air kick before rolling to left dodging a drop kick to the ground. Acting quickly Naruko crouched down before she jumped flipping in the air dodging a swing from Mizuki before she slammed her knee into the chunin's abdomen making said shinobi give out a grunt from the force of the attack alone.

_'Dammit...this strength is ridiculous for a 7 year old!'_

Reacting quickly Mizuki grabbed Naruko by her free leg and threw her to floor only to his increasing rage the girl once again flipped and landed on all fours. Slowly she stood back up only for her eyes to widen when Mizuki appeared infront of her, quickly she brought up her arms in time to block a spin kick that which made her grunt from the force and made her skid across the arena.

Looking up Naruko rolled to the right in time to dodge a punch that once impacting with the arena floor made it crack, she didn't need to look to see the chunin charging thus Naruko rolled back wards right between Mizuki's legs before she kicked him from under his knees making him lose his balance, then without missing a beat Naruko delivered a punch to Mizuki's jaw making his head snap to the left as he stumbled backwards.

**Sidelines**

Watching this battle the rest of the majority of the class had a hard time keeping their jaws from hitting the ground as they watched Naruko Uzumaki their fellow classmate and freakishly scary girl literally smack around their sensei. They watched her fight with agility and perception they didn't know she had, while some saw this as prove that she was to be messed with a few others had a difficult time believing what they were seeing.

A 7 year old was outclassing a full grown adult chunin shinobi and above all else in Taijutsu!

But as they watched the battle at hand a few of them could see that Mizuki was getting more lethal and faster in his attacks, but it was still impressive to see how much Naruko was fighting on equal ground with their own sensei. None more so was Sasuke as he watched the battle with wide eyes.

_'Who would have thought Uzumaki had such combat prowess...'_ he then looked toward the other blonde only to see his azure eyes were narrowed on the fight not a single sign of expression could have been seen on his face, his eyes were keen on the battle watching every attack, every guard, and every dodge and counter. This only further proved to the Uchiha that besides the shocking display from Naruko facing Mizuki, it was that Naruto himself from just sitting their watching the battle reminded him too much of Itachi that it disturbed the boy.

For Naruto himself however the assassin in disguise watched as his protege was actually unlike the majority of students landed consecutive hits on the chunin sensei. As proud of her as he was he couldn't help the fact that despite how strong she'd gotten over the last 3 years she still couldn't fight a chunin no matter how much that said chunin fought more like seasoned genin then anything. But still Naruto was proud of Naruko's progress nonetheless, soon enough Iruka called the match and as Naruko came back from the arena leaving a disgruntled Mizuki behind did she give Naruto a curious stare.

''How did I do?'' she asked to where the azure eyes Kamikaze just gave her a smile before he just ruffled her hair making her pout.''You did great Naruko-chan...'' he said this thus making the girl despite her messy hair give a grin before she sat back down and upon leaning against his shoulder did the young girl let out a sigh.

''Thanks Naru-kun...I owe it to you that I'm this strong already...'' she before giving a small hum whilst Naruto just gave off a small chuckle. ''That and your own drive to learn is what brought you here Naruko-chan...don't forget that...'' he said making the young girl smile into his shoulder at the praise she received, bringing forth another wave of warmth from her friends sincerity.

''Thank you Naru-kun...'' she said with a mumble despite her voice being muffled by the fabric of his shirt. Despite this and ignoring the jealous glares from the other girls Naruko wrapped her arms around Naruto's right arm and just there as the rest of the battles went on by.

''Your welcome Naruko-chan...'' he said with a small smile

**Midnight-Outskirts of Konohagakure**

The battlefield of the Kyuubi's rampage was a desolate wasteland, what once was a lush land full of tree's and grass teeming with all kinds of wild life was now a land fit for the dead. The Kyuubi's chakra despite the years that passed by still lingered and with it keeping the land from ever truly recovering, despite the years it has showed not sign of recovering from the damage. Now what many don't know was that this land was the front line defense for Konohagakure against both armies of enemy shinobi from different villages used during the last two wars as it was established by the Nidaime Hokage at the time.

It was their front line of defense, years ago bunkers were dug in with major fortresses built upon the cliffs of the two mountains branching from the two sides of Konoha. Lookout towers were spread vast into Hi no Kuni so as to look out for enemy shinobi on the move and be able to relay information back to the bunkers and through them send it to Konoha's chain of command. Now all that was there is a wasteland of churned up dirt, dead rotted out tree's and the carcasses of those that died mixed into the dirt. The once fortified bunkers were now nothing more then rubble with only a few still left standing in terrible condition.

Tonight however was different as once the place was an area avoided by many due to some thinking of it as a cursed land was one particular person walking through the rotted out trees in the night. Black clouds covered the sky and the rumble of lightning was evident, the wind itself flowed fast and swiftly through the area as rain pour down pelting against the person walking through the desolate area. The person that walked through the raging elements unhindered was none other then Kamikaze Naruto, his assassin robed firmly wrapped around his body whilst his leather boots hit the ground with a wet splash as he walked, the red sash tails ruffled in the winds blowing past him yet the boy didn't stop his stride.

His destination was clear, he had left Naruko in the care of Kayoko's girls after giving the girl a visit, but now knowing that whoever he was gonna see had possible information linking to Templar residing within Konoha had put Naruto into his old persona. No restraints to keep him back, no need to hold himself back now that he wasn't 'Naruto', but the Assassin and as such his business was all that mattered to him tonight.

He followed Kayoko's directions to the dot and as such passing some dead tree's, jumping over a river and bypassing the numerous traps laid out before him did Naruto find his destination. Before him was the ruins of an old bunker most of it looked to have been crushed by one of Kyuubi's tails, but from what he could see some of it was still intact. As he walked up to said building did he find the entrance where once was a door was now a doorway free of any sort.

_'Someones here...must be Kayoko's contact...'_

With that train of though Naruto walked in and as his form seemed to be engulfed into the darkness did Naruto only weave himself through the many corridors, what little light he could see was from the flashes of lightning and from the torches lit among the walls. As he walked around another corner however did Naruto narrow his eyes when he saw before him the only door intact inside said bunker. He scanned the hallway and slowly made his way to the door, with each step he made Naruto could feel that what lay behind the door was whom he had come for.

So when he grasped the door knob and opened said door did Naruto react as a glint of steel shined through the left part of his eye.

**Clang!**

Steel met steel as a kunai was pressed firmly against Naruto's metallic bracer, Naruto stared at the face of his attacker only to see her face and body was hidden by a full body cloak. Yet as the woman jumped back holding her kunai in a reverse grip did she speak, her tone cold as ice holding a hint of questioning yet apprehension.

''I ask for the best and Kayoko sends a child?'' she said with a tone that clearly held something akin to surprise as she stared upon Naruto's robed form in understandable apprehension. unhindered however Naruto just took one step forward tilting his head slightly dodging three kunai that hit the wall behind him with dull thuds that is before he threw his other senbon piercing the woman's cloak to the wall behind keeping her immobilized getting a small curse from said mysterious female. Slowly he closed the door behind him before he just fished out the paper Kayoko gave him.

''Here Kayoko told me to give this to you should you feel to be...apprehensive of me...'' he said pulling out the piece of folded parchment, he didn't waste a step as he strolled forth to the woman whom he could tell was glaring at him despite her face being shadowed by her hood. Stretching out his hand he tore one senbon from her cloak allowing one arm to be free and thus the woman reluctantly grabbed the piece pf paper and giving him one more look did she unfold it and thus she read the contents within.

_Hello my old friend,  
><em>

_If your reading this then my young Assassin has shown up, I wanna go ahead and clear up with you that this boy before you isn't your everyday child. He's the real deal my friend, he may be a child in body, but in mind is someone that has seen and done things most others couldn't do in a lifetime. I know you must be apprehensive, but trust me this boy can help you and in turn you can help him for he hunts someone that could be directly linked to your own problems._

_Anyway this is all I can say on such short notice, it was also good to hear from you again and that I hope the meeting you have with my young friend is beneficial to the both of you. _

_Till then goodbye my friend,_

_Murasaki Kayoko_

_P.S: I await on your next message in detail on how you think of him~  
><em>

''Yeah...this is definitely Kayoko's handwriting...'' Naruto heard the woman speak with a deadpan tone that is until she gave a sigh. He watched as she folded the piece back before pocketing said parchment before she seemed to look back at him, only now she released her kunai making it stab into the floor with a dull thud.

''I apologize for the attack I had to be sure you weren't an enemy...however I am surprised to meet the famed Assassin Kayoko spoke so highly and you being a child nonetheless it is honestly surprising.'' her words not insulting and more apologetic. Naruto just gave the woman a silent nod before he took another step and with a quick swipe of his hand he freed the woman nailed to the wall making her let loose a small relieved sigh.

''Nevertheless, it is a pleasure to meet you Assassin, my name is...'' the woman spoke as she pulled down her hood to reveal the woman before Naruto's slightly widened gaze. Her black with blunt tints long hair fell past her neckline and more so her shoulder blades as her ebony orbs bore into him as a smile graced her beautiful features. The woman however to Naruto's eyes was a beauty to behold possibly on the same level as Kushina herself, hell he may be young, but he learned to at least appreciate women.

''Uchiha Mikoto...?'' was all Naruto could say his tone filled with surprise as he stared bewildered at said woman who could only give an amused chuckle.

**OwO**

**Soooo how was it? Bad, Good, meh or just plain out horrible?**

**Anyway here's this latest update and now getting to work on next update till then, ja'ne!**

**(As I said before This was an exported chapter everyone just to fix some things I can say not everything was fixed because my grammar sucks .. Anyway this was to fix up a few mistakes and reword a few sentences and such. Now onto next chapter :D)  
><strong>

**R&R! :D**


	3. The Phantom Mobilizes

**Hellooo everyone and here's the 3rd addition the Kamikaze Assassin, also I just want say thank you to all of you for taking the time to read my story and for all your words of appreciation!**

**Also I am in need of a Beta reader so if anybody is willing please send me a PM it would be greatly appreciated :P**

**Now to begin the story!**

**Enjoy everyone :3**

**Legend of the Kamikaze Assassin**

**Chapter 2: The Phantom Mobilizes**

Complete silence...

Cold azure bore back into guarded ebony gems, Kamikaze Naruto stared at the revealed face of one Uchiha Mikoto with a stoic expression. His surprise shaken off and replaced with a sense of curiosity with a hint of apprehension, understandably the assassin was thinking it could have been anyone Kayoko had been talking about. A woman from the infamous Uchiha Clan, an old friend of her's, but standing before him was the last person he least expected to be Kayoko's contact.

''Uchiha Mikoto, Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan out of everyone to be a spy I never expected you to be an informant on your own clan.'' to which as the blonde spoke Mikoto own gained a small scowl at what he didn't know, but the flash of disgust in her eyes was evident to him enough. He watched as she just strolled to a cracked window and looked out toward the sky.

''And I never expected that Konoha's most notorious vigilante was also my friend Kayoko's highly spoken of Assassin, I guess we both never expect what we hear till we see it before our very eyes.'' the woman said in a curt response, but the hidden meaning her words was heard clearly enough. The young Kamikaze just moved over to the opposite of Mikoto just a few yards apart and he just stared at the woman with a keen eye.

''True enough, but either way onto why we're here, from what I hear from Kayoko your troubles with your clan are possibly tied with those that I seek out. Care to elaborate for me Mikoto-san?'' and as he words left him said black haired beauty turned to look at him, her midnight orbs boring into him with a cold and what looked to be angered glaze, he watched as her expression turned into what one would call a rageful one.

''Your correct in your assumption, I don't know who it is you hunt, but all I know is that my clan of what I once loved and honored with all my being since I was just a little girl has become nothing more then a place of ignorance and arrogance. To be blunt, the Uchiha clan is on route of its own self-destruction and added with the things the higher officials of Konoha are putting upon us plus with the clans own Elder Council keeps doing only hastens its progress.'' she said making Naruto give her a raised eyebrow in response.

''That's a serious allegation Mikoto-san, to say that about your own clan is surprising especially since your the matriarch, but what makes me wonder is why the higher officials of Konoha's governing body have anything to do with this?'' he asked to where the woman just narrowed her eyes at seemingly nothing before she looked back at him.

''To be blunt Assassin-san, the clan has been under a lot of scrutiny after the Kyuubi's attack all those years ago all because it was known our ancestor and founder Uchiha Madara was capable of controlling the beast, not abiding by the fact none of us were nearly on the same level as Madara. It was because of this they had put us on separation leave from Konoha itself as an act to watch over us.''

Now this wasn't nothing new to Naruto as he knew Madara from the history books to have been capable of controlling the Nine-tailed bijuu, but the fact that the High Officials of Konoha were placing the blame on the entire Uchiha clan was in his eyes just idiotic for he knew without a doubt no one in this generation was as powerful as Madara because from what his old family scriptures say, the man was a living monster in human flesh.

''I see and I'm gonna take a guess the clan's elders among those the Clan Head didn't like that?'' he got a stoic chuckle from the woman who only glared distastefully toward the ground, ''More like, they erupted in full scale rage, the Clan Head and my _husband_ raised his concern in the inner council of Konoha only to be cut off a day afterwards furthering angering them.'' she said which Naruto noticed the way Mikoto spoke her husband with such venom that it was a bit surprising.

''What else happened Mikoto-san?'' he asked if not to further his own thoughts on the matter

Mikoto only spared him a glance before she spoke again, ''The Elder's have been pushing for a political battle with Konoha's leading bodies, but my hu-no I won't call him that, Uchiha Fugaku plans for something else, something far more direct something that will ultimately end the entire Uchiha Clan for good.'' her voice and tone was urgent, serious beyond a shadow of a doubt and Naruto could only narrow his eyes as he could only think of one thing if what he knew on Fugaku was true.

''The man plans for a coup d'état isn't he?'' he received a nod at this further making the situation in his eyes only more complicated. He looked up at the woman who he could tell was trembling in maybe anger or possibly sadness he didn't know which, but he closed his eyes in thought, he thought about the information told to him. It would explain the news Kayoko told him from how the Uchiha were picking fights with other Konoha shinobi. Yet the only person who could have issued this, to have the entire Uchiha clan separated from Konoha entirely and placed under surveillance was only one person.

_'Sarutobi Hiruzen did this...but what does he gain out of it, surely he knows of the clan would do in response to this...whats his goal.'_

''Yes and already he's mounted up the majority of the clans shinobi, those that hesitant or refused to do this were publicly executed on the charge of treason. This man executed those that forbade his orders, men, women and children, it doesn't matter to him. Soon enough he'll gain everyone's support through either loyalty or fear. It's how Fugaku does thing, already he's turned my firstborn into a battle hardened shinobi and already pushing to turn my second one into a second Itachi and I've had _enough_ of it!'' and with speed fit for the greatest of Kunoichi she lashed out slamming her fist into the table shattering it into pieces.

Yet as pieces of wood flew past Naruto's head he remained unresponsive as he just watched the woman release her stress, unfold her anger and wrath through the destroyed table. That is until he felt her chakra and spike and knowing they were still near Konoha he acted, he strolled forth not even hesitating as Mikoto swung at him in a unintentional bout of anger. He reacted as he just slapped her hand away before he just placed a hand on her shoulder.

''Oi, calm yourself Mikoto-san...take a breather'' his tone calm, but firm and though Mikoto be hesitant to admit it, his words felt more like a order from a superior and though she knew he was only trying to keep their location safe, the tone in his voice however made her feel a bit more relieved no matter how it surprised her. Looking at him she gave a grateful nod as her mind once more began to rationalize and calm itself down.

''I apologize, I didn't mean to erupt like that its just...I've had enough of what has become of the clan and seeing Fugaku further poisoning them only hurts me more then ever before.'' she said to where Naruto just looked away for a moment before he gave a small sigh. Hearing this Mikoto looked his way only to see him turn his shadowed gaze back on her.

''It's no trouble, everyone has a limit, no one is excluded from this and they have to give into their limit at some point. Just make sure the next time you do, let it be a more secure location cause I'd rather not face an army of anbu less I have too.'' he said to where Mikoto only looked at him for a moment before to his surprise gave not a chuckle of amusement, but.

A _giggle..._

''For a kid you sure sound mature, but your right...and thanks.'' she said to the slightly perplexed Kamikaze who could only give her a nod.

''Your welcome now can you explain to me on how this situation your clan is in links with those I seek to kill?'' he asked still wanting to know how this all fits in with the Templar's residing within Konoha. He watched as Mikoto just seemed to give a sigh of exhaustion added with a little bit of dread from what he could sense.

''Simple enough, my firstborn, Uchiha Itachi is someone I'm sure you know, he's a genius among geniuses and has always been loyal to our clan since he was barely able to walk. He loves the clan more then anything second only to Konoha itself, but he has been trained by Fugaku before he could even crawl. I have learned though that since he first became an anbu that he has been much more distant from the clan and the family as a whole...'' at this Naruto narrowed his eyes.

He knew of Uchiha Itachi he and the teen had walked by each other on numerous occasions all with the Uchiha Prodigy staring at his back throughout it all. The man sent alarms in his head as a warning for a major person to watch out for, he had sensed Itachi watching him as he had passed the Uchiha without a glance. He looked at Mikoto and seeing this the woman could only give a sigh.

''I have learned that Itachi...is a spy for the Hokage himself and that of the Elder Advisors...I always knew Itachi loved Konoha more then the Clan, but to spy on us has created a rift between himself and the family and Fugaku has only expressed his suspicion through his actions alone. However, since Itachi suspected us to know nothing of this he made one mistake...'' she said to where Naruto gave her a shift of his head as he thought about what Mikoto said.

_'Itachi being a spy for Hiruzen and his advisors would explain a few things, but again how is this connected to the templar's?'_

''You see Assassin-san, the mistake Itachi made was underestimating me, his own mother at that and as such I have found out that the Hokage has kept a journal within his home detailing all of his work as the Hokage within it, I do believe what lies within that journal may have the answer to both of our questions. Mine to find out what the Hokage truly plans to do with the Uchiha and yours to finding out those that you seek, so I ask you Assassin-san...will you help me?'' she said with a tone that actually surprised the young Kamikaze.

For it was one of _pleading_ and though Naruto be hesitant to admit it, seeing a woman in distress made him want to help all the more...

He blames his father and his chivalry...

Nonetheless though what the woman was asking was to be dangerous, outright suicide for others, to infiltrate the Hokage's mansion was asking for a death wish, though now that he thought about it he was already a wanted man by all of Konoha already. This would only be another deed to add to the list of things he was known to have done in Konoha.

''What your asking of me Mikoto-san is truly dangerous and I think no other person in their right mind would even think to agreeing with this, but seeing as I don't have much of an alternative I'll agree to helping you, but give me the location of where Hiruzen stashes the journal and I'll handle the rest.'' now when he said this did Naruto bear witness to Mikoto gaining a small smile of gratefulness.

''Thank you, Assassin-kun...the location is within his own private study that he leaves empty around late midnight or when he's at the Hokage Tower, but he is to have an important meeting with the Fire Damiyo tomorrow so when he leaves for the Fire Palace it shall gives you the perfect time to sneak in. From what I learned from Itachi's small layout of the the mansion within his office there is a secret vault within his study. Where is though remains to be unknown, but I can tell you that the mansion will be heavily fortified with veteran anbu guards stationed around every corner and security seals for those that without pass will go off alerting them and those inside.'' the woman said only for her slight confusion the assassin didn't even seem disturbed by this, not a sign of hesitation in his posture only the same determined posture she had first seen when he came through the door.

It honestly made her a bit curious to know how this child could be so skilled and from what she knew was able to do what he is was able to while his age restricted him so, it honestly made her a bit more curious to how this mysterious boy would be when he was older.

''I see, thank you I'll look into this tomorrow night and when I do meet me back here at the same time the day after, by then I will have the information we both seek.'' hearing this Mikoto could only give a nod of appreciation. ''Very good, I will see you here tomorrow then and...Assassin-kun...'' once again Mikoto wondered why she added that suffix to someone and a young child at that she had only just met.

_'Maybe its the air that comes off him, like he's seen things no child should...Kayoko was right...he feels more mature then any child should be...'_

Naruto looked her way while stopping by the door, ''Yes?'' perplexed, more so when she gave him a nervous smile.

''...Just...becareful out there...'' her words quiet, but he still heard them and as such he could only give the woman a slow nod.

''You have my word...you be safe as well Mikoto-san...'' and with that, with but a blink of her eyes did she see the young assassin once near the doorway vanish in thin air with no signs of a shushin or visible shift on the area that he was even their to begin with. As she looked where once stood the assassin did Mikoto gain a small soft smile.

_'Kayoko was right...this boy...no young man is definitely interesting...I can only wonder though what he will find in that journal of Hiruzen's...'_

With that Mikoto left only now a small smile on her face as well as a glimmer of hope that dwelled within her, hoping that the one she just spoke to would find the answer to their questions, but also hoped he would be okay in where he was going. Strangely just talking with the strange assassin did she feel from being apprehensive and on the edge of her toes now a bit more relaxed around him.

Perplexed Mikoto left as well her thoughts now on the mysterious robed assassin...

**Next Day-Training Ground 1**

Uzumaki Naruko had felt many things around her best friend/teacher, safety, protected and just plain out happy for the most part, others being shy or nervous when he just stared at her with those beautiful azure eyes of his and giving her a smile of approval when she furthered succeeded in her training. There was also other times when she was just purely excited to be around him, to be safe in his arms at their breaks during her training and feeling so peaceful when sleeping against him when she was exhausted.

But now Naruko was feeling _that_ again, that feeling of her stomach twisting into a knot and her knee's becoming wobbly, she was feeling this strange emotion as Naruto was once again leading her through another kata holding her hands with his own and with each slow motion he showed her through the kata with absolute precision. She tried to breathe only to find that knot in her stomach to tighten all the more, but as she calmed herself the girl could only let a small discreet smile cross her face.

She didn't know what she felt, but as she listened to Naruto speak and point out her flaws as they both moved through each kata did she only think over what was wrong with her, she hadn't the faintest clue of what she was feeling. Her face felt hot for some reason and her hands felt sweaty, but what truly perplexed her was the fact her heart beat practically felt like a drum beating faster and harder with each second she was within touching distance of Naruto.

_'Maybe I need to ask Kayoko-san about this...maybe she knows what this feeling I have is about...'_ the young Uzumaki thought remebering her newest friend called Kayoko whom from what was told by her was a friend of her Guardian Tenshi and had been someone she could talk to about things that she was too embarrassed to talk about infront of Naruto. Shaking her thoughts however Naruko just gave a small sigh before she got back to her training.

What she didn't know was that her fellow blonde had seen her felt her sigh and thus he spoke his worry, ''Is everything alright Naruko-chan?'' and hearing the person of whom she was thinking so much about did Naruko jump slightly before she looked up and just gave Naruto a small smile. ''N-no just thinking is all...'' the young heiress spoke, but Naruto knew a fib when he saw one especially from Naruko. He didn't ask again and just gave the girl a small smile before he looked up into the sky.

''I see...well let's take a break...I'm sure your a bit exhausted...'' he said making the girl give a small nod and in that moment as they put her training to a halt did they both lay against a nearby tree doing so did Naruko faintly lean against her fellow blondes shoulder did she mumble something as she closed her eyes for a moment.

''Mmm Naru-kun...do you think I'll ever be able to catch up to you?'' she asked and though she didn't see it Naruto looked toward her for a moment and his gaze seemed to get a bit downtrodden before a smile graced his features. His ran a hand through her long hair making her hum whilst he just looked up at the sky be closing his eyes.

''Yeah...you will...don't worry...''

_'I just hope that when you do catch up to me...you never see the countless dead bodies and the blood that stains my hands...'_ he thought somberly, wondering on what Naruko would think of him, he knew it was only a matter of time when Naruko found out who he was, and exactly what he was and when that time comes he could only beg to question and to aimlessly wonder what the answer would be. How will Naruko think of him amongst the dead bodies of the unjust around him? The sea of blood that dripped from those of the corrupt and the fact that her guardian was in the eyes of the majority populace cold blooded killers.

People never understood what his Order was for, to fight the injustice placed upon Mankind, to kill those that shed the blood of billions to kill a few men dedicated on ruling over mankind, Templar lifes just so his Order could save trillions of lifes. To seek the truth's hidden in the world to make way for a better future, it was something that was greatly misunderstood through the past, he could only hope though as he looked down at Naruko once again that the girl would be at least able to understand why he does this.

_'One can hope I guess...'_ with that one thought he leaned down planting a small kiss on Naruko's forehead before he closed his eyes as well not seeing her face erupt into a shade of red one could only say made a tomato pale in comparison. She looked at Naruto for a minute before a shy smile came upon her face, slowly she leaned back down before snuggling further into him and finding the perfect spot she released a small sigh of content before she closed her eyes once more.

What the two didn't know however was in the following days Naruto's life and that of Naruko's would change forever more...

**Night-Outskirts of Sarutobi Clan Compound**

With our residential assassin, we could find him hopping through the trees, moving through the darkness swiftly and quietly as he headed toward his destination, his assassin robes fluttered as he jumped from one tree top into another part of the forests thus giving a slight blur of white before vanishing into the forestry of green. His hidden weaponry glinted from what little moonlight that shined through the cracks of the tree branches, the Kamikaze had come prepared.

For this was a mission of top importance, to infiltrate the Hokage's Compound was no easy task added with the extra security and traps would make it all the more difficult, but he couldn't fail for he adamantly refused fail. Already he'd went to visit Naruko before he set off and strangely the girl had wanted him to stay a bit longer nd he did so keeping the girl aware of him before she fell asleep.

But now as Naruto dropped onto a nearby branch did he only look below him at the Sarutobi Clan Compound, surrounded by Konoha forestry. His eyes scanned the area picking up the traps and anbu awaiting around every corner. Mikoto wasn't joking the place was rigged for an all out battle which was something he wanted to avoid at all costs.

_'8 Anbu on each side of the house, 4 on the roof, 5 scouting the forests from front to back, explosive note wire sensitivity traps, chakra paralyzing flash bang trap and poisoned shuriken launcher traps all at the left and right side of the compound. Chakra sensor's seals on the outer walls cloaked by a small genjutsu...there's the main power seal for the chakra sensors...'_

Slowly he moved from the branch dropping down three more till he was eye level with the roof itself, slowly he pulled out 5 senbon before charging one of them with his chakra. He looked up senbon in hand and eyes gleaming from the shadows of his cowl. He crossed his arms over his chest before inhaling softly, before with a twitch of his wrist he sent the 5 senbon flying through the air shooting out of the forests soundlessly all heading toward their intended trajectory.

**Splurch!**

4 of the 5 senbon hit their mark through the temple and larynx so they didn't have time to even scream before they all fell dead to the rooftop. The last senbon on its intended path struck with a small quiet thump right int the center of the seal giving chakra to the other four chakra sensor seals around the base of the building. With his chakra coating it it would disrupt the seal's components and cause it to break down stopping the effects of the seals entirely.

With that out of the way and looking toward the other guards whom had yet to notice the 4 anbu above them dead did the assassin once again delve into the darkness. He crossed the tree lines without a sound, only the howling of the wind rushing past him stopping on another branch did he look out to see his way of entering clear, the Hokage's window to his study. He looked to his left and right and watching as the anbu shifted their positions patrolling each side compound, when they went to the other side of the structure did he move in, crouching down Naruto propelled himself through the trees.

Manipulating the wind around him he glided through the air and nearing the unsuspecting anbu just below the Hokage's window did Naruto delve downward. Inches away he grabbed the anbu by both his head and mouth and flipping into the air he gave a sharp twist getting a small crack before he let go of the anbu making him fall to the ground his expression unclear by his anbu mask.

Quickly he dragged the body into a bush hiding it from view before looked up to the window and with speed did he run up towards the wall before jumping up to the nearest ledge. Jumping from one to another instead of running up the wall entirely as to not alert the others of a chakra spike, he moved up one after another and getting up to the balcony of Hiruzen's study did he grab the ledge before pulling himself up quietly and slowly. He crouched down low and stepped toward the window and seeing the lock did he give his right wrist a thrust before his hidden blade slid out slowly and without a sound.

Picking the lock with his blade was easy though he did have to coat the blade with his chakra so when the lock was released it didn't make a sound to alert any type of alert system on the inside he may have overlooked. Feeling his blade rotate fully did Naruto give a slow nod before he retracted his blade and upon opening the window did he stick his head in slightly before his eyes scanned the study.

_'Hm...heat detection added with the senbon launching trigger seal and a genjutsu concealed trigger seal for the kunai's in all 8 corners of the room, tripwire all throughout the room all leading to another alert seal if but the smallest twitch of them is felt...'_ with that thought in mind Naruto looked toward the heat detection/senbon launching trigger seal and pulling out another senbon from his pouch and before coating his with his chakra did he take aim through the numerous tripwires before launching it through clean and fast it struck its target directly into the trigger seal and upon impact his chakra was released did the seal get disrupted just like the one outside.

Seeing that was done Naruto slowly entered the room and dropping to the floor in a crouch did he make only shift his gaze toward the center of Hiruzen's study and with it did his eyes briefly flash white revealing what he was looking for before they returned to normal. Cautiously the assassin stepped through the numerous tripwires, he threw another senbon directly toward the genjutsu concealed trigger seal before giving a small _kai_ in result the trap dissolved as did the illusion.

With the second trap disposed of Naruto jumped over another set of tripwires before he fell to the floor on all fours before rolling under another set. He moved quickly and quietly in reflexes and flexibility honed by his training through the numerous tripwires laid out amongst the study and as he reached the Hokage's desk did he look down to see the small seal. Moving his hand as to not touch the wires he channeled his chakra through his index finger and pressing it onto the seal did he speak in a small whisper.

_''Kai...''_

Just as he said that he saw the tripwires around him twitch as the seal flared before it burst into a small flame incinerating it, he watched as the wires all slacked and fell loosely around the study. He didn't take a step however as he scanned the room once again, his eyes moved to another trap being a explosive note just above the bookcase along with a trigger detection seal.

_'Secondary fail-safe seal...clever of you Sarutobi then again you were titled as the Professor...'_

Walking up toward the bookcase bypassing the desk and the obvious false vault underneath Hiruzen's desk did he only send another senbon into the seal disposing of it like the others. Briefly he looked down at the senbon pouch at his waist and could only sigh a bit, the ingenuity of them were astounding yet were so underestimated, added that his senbon were made of a special chakra disrupting alloy made them the perfect assassination tool.

_'Then again metal's from Tetsu no Kuni is so vast and has different properties...so many possibilities...'_

Shaking his head Naruto only looked toward the bookcase, his hand skimmed over the many books before his hand grasped one, with a pull the book he chose slid backwards until the sound of a lock being released sounded before a click followed it, he watched as the bookcase seemed to slide back before it slide in behind another part of the bookcase revealing to him of what he was looking for. There before his goal, on the hidden compartment was another wall with a small steel safe, he looked to see not a single trap in sight.

Taking a step forward Naruto looked to see the vault didn't have a normal lock and key system thus he sighed before he pulled out a small seal tag, one of his own creations from his own knowledge of his Order's knowledge in Fuinjutsu along with the Uzumaki's shared knowledge in the art. It was a seal made specifically to open any lock as it integrated into the vault or safe and finding the lock mechanism it would disengage it with a simple command.

This was what the Kamikaze did as he placed the seal upon the safe did he only bring of his hands into a ram seal, the assassin spoke in a quiet mutter, ''Kamikaze Fūinjutsu: Eien no rokku kaijo'' and upon command the seal did as created, it flashed white before blue lines of chakra seemed to spread out from the seal before it traveled up through the safe before they all changed toward the same direction. As all lines got into the same area did a small white circle appear before the sound of a lock being released sounded.

_'There we go...'_

Slowly Naruto grasped the handle and with a cautious act he pulled it open to reveal the inner contents within, before him lay what he was searching for Hiruzen Sarutobi's Journal, its brown leather casing and thick in size was evident along with other content's within which were meaningless to him. Slowly he grasped the book only when he picked it up did his azure eyes widened beneath his cowl when he saw that underneath where the journal once resided had a small pressure plate.

Then the sound of sizzling caught his ears and looking up he saw the seal just above the inner compartment of the safe.

_'An alert seal...shit...'_

**RIIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

The sound of bells erupted and quickly Naruto closed the vault and pocketing the journal Naruto didn't waste time as he just rushed out toward the window just as the doors to Hiruzen's study slammed open.

''Intruder! We have an Intruder!'' shouted one of the anbu as his fellow anbu rushed to the white robed assassin with their tanto's drawn. Said assassin didn't waste time to even look their way and he just ran toward the window and crossing his arms over his face did he jump plowing through the window making it shattering it completely, he flew over the balcony only to roll on the ground, but he didn't stop as he took off into the forest whilst anbu poured out of the compound and from all sides chasing him down.

As Naruto raced through the forests running up a tree before jumping from tree branch to tree branch could he only curse slightly at his mistake.

_'Damn it, it was a false-timed seal, shit!'_ however he shook his head when he heard the sound of whilst acting on reflex he ducked dodging three kunai aimed for his head. He glanced over his shoulder to see anbu jumping toward him. The Kamikaze could only curse before jumped from one branch before he dived off one branch dodging a swing from one tanto that would have decapitated him before he swung from branch to branch before landing on the ground before taking off once more.

''Kami what is this guy...he's so fast!'' one anbu muttered whilst his fellow masked shinobi could only give a subtle nod in agreement. However as they chased the intruder whom seemed like a white blur in the night did he just take a sharp turn to the right making most of them curse. Coming around the tree he turned they found.

Nothing...

''W-what the? Where did he go?'' one anbu uttered to the supposed leader, a bear masked anbu whom didn't give a response as he just spoke out amongst the anbu, ''It matters not, spread out and find the intruder, he must not be allowed to escape and if you find him spike your chakra and will come to your location, now go!'' he said to where the anbu saluted.

''Hai!'' and with that they all separated jumping into all corners of the forest, but watching them however was Naruto himself from atop the trees, his azure eyes watched them separate and as such he could only shake his head before he stood up and leaning forward did he leap into the air only to dive down into a pile of tall thick grass. He waited though cause as soon as the sound of rustling came an anbu dropped down surveying the area, the assassin watched as he strolled forth kunai in hand scanning the area around him.

''I know I heard something...'' the masked shinobi uttered before his gaze shifted toward the tall grass infront of him tensing he walked toward the bush of thick grass and just as he put his kunai in to look inside did his vision go black with the only thing he see was a glint of steel off a blade before which pain enveloped his neck before his world went dark.

The now dead anbu didn't fall as Naruto slowly coming out of the grass retracted his blood coated hidden blade back into its compartment before he placed the dead anbu into the grass. Quickly he leapt into the forest and jumping through a few more branches did he stop channeling chakra just by the soles of his feet to silence his landing. He looked down to see another anbu just below him searching through the forests, he thrust out his hidden blade whilst giving a sigh.

_'I really should have been more careful...'_

With that thought Kamikaze Naruto struck ending the life of yet another anbu before he raced out from the forests avoiding the other anbu best he could. He had to leave, to get out as fast as possible, no need to kill anymore with his task complete. Jumping from tree top to tree top did Naruto land on one more before he gave one last glance toward the Sarutobi Clan Compound before he jumped through the air and hitting the ground did he take off leaving behind Anbu who would later give up on chasing him.

His task was complete...

**Hi no Kuni-Hidden Cave**

Naruto Kamikaze could only sigh as he walked toward his room within the cave of his Order and Clan's last safe haven, his steps echoed within the cave reminding him of the lonely atmosphere that was evident within his home. His robes ripped in a few places and low in stock of his senbon needles, he briefly thrusted out his hidden blade only to see the blood coating the steel blade. He shook his head before retracting the blade back, he looked up and only when he entered his room/study did he only take a seat at his desk.

His room wasn't normal by any means, there wasn't anything to show that he was a child for it looked to be the room of an adult. Two bookcases were against a portion of his room while there was also a twin size bed in the far corner of his room with a wood nightstand with only a small candle lit lantern atop it. His wooden desk wasn't big or small for it was the perfect size for him, and it was here that Naruto sighed before he pulled out the one thing he had risked his entire identity on.

Sarutobi Hiruzen's Journal of his time as the Sandaime Hokage...

To tell the truth this was something he'd been wishing to find so he could ascertain the man's motives, not for a second did he trust him especially involving Naruko. Now he's got that object he was looking for and he'd be damned to abandon it, plus it was the only possible link to him on finding a trail on the templars not to mention on finding the information for Mikoto.

Dropping the thick journal on his desk did Naruto pull his white cowl back before he rolled his neck from side to side popping the creaks within. Then giving yet another sigh Naruto grabbed the journal and opened it to the last few pages to the newest entry with that he only had one thought as he lit up his candle lantern among his desk.

''Now let's see what we have here...''

_Year 0374 A.S_

_September 26_

_It has been 7 year's since the Kyuubi's attack and still to this day I mourn the lifes of those that fell in the defense of our great villager and the death of my beloved wife Biwako. Today has been rather crazy today, once more the civilian council has been making these meaningless demands for more advancement in their businesses once again they undermine or choose to forget I am their Hokage and my word is law in this village._

_Yet they always find time to complain about Uzumaki's existence within the village can they not understand the importance of why she must stay alive? Of course not their blind ignorant fools who can only sulk in their prejudice and hatred for a child and not see the potential, the limitless power this child could possess. The child born from uzumaki Kushina and our late beloved Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato, a child with such a heritage is bound for great power and add in the Kyuubi a stroke of luck and we had Konoha's weapon to shift the power balance in our favor._

_Yet this child has been disturbingly enough not making any friends besides that one boy, Naruto I'll admit the child is a mystery I try to send my anbu to tail him, to find where he lives only to never get anything. It disturbs me that Uzumaki has been friends with that boy and none of the Konoha natives and it worries me where her loyalties lay with. I've taken measures yes, but it never seems to work for she seems to be so infatuated with that boy she never wants to be with anyone else._

_It worries me beyond reason...maybe I need to have the boy killed...on a mission in the future...yes that could work and maybe then Naruko in her depression would become friends with the others possibly become to like some of the boys. This may seem harsh I'll admit, but its for the better if she stays in Konoha, its for the betterment of both Konoha and Humanity._

At this Naruto only narrowed his eyes whilst he had slammed his boiling anger down he felt as if he'd heard that phrase before he flipped to the next page and began to read its context.

_Year 0374 A.S_

_September 30_

_Today was once again difficult, I sometimes question why I wanted this job only to be reminded of why I do everyday, at the council meeting Tsume had once again expressed her anger on that boy Naruto for hurting her son Kiba at the Academy. I don't think I've ever seen the woman become so angry before as today, reports detailed the boy acted in self-defense of himself and for Uzumaki yet the woman can't see that._

_Amusing, but not the reason of why I write today, for now I can only express my hatred for that vigilante once again his deeds have begun to affect my plans. Killing the matron at the Orphanage was only one of the many this mystery person has killed yet all of them had been my most trusted officials in keeping that Uzumaki in line to assure her loyalty to Konoha was absolute. Yet now I find this person murdering each of them and because their related to that Jinchurriki._

_I didn't know what the killings were for until I looked up on the victims profile, each of them having a link to Uzumaki and it made some sense to me. This person has been killing those that directly hurt the Jinchurriki, it didn't matter who they were they died either way, whoever this person is they seemed to be doing this out of either protecting the Uzumaki or maybe some other alternative motive I don't know it will need further investigating._

_Whatever the case we still have no evidence on who this is, but I swear on the Order I will find this person and if need be kill him or her myself._

''The Order? hm...'' Naruto spoke as he repressed his growing anger once again at how blatant Hiruzen's true self was being revealed to him.

_Year 0374 A.S_

_October 2_

_The meeting with Itachi had gone according to plan, the boy has become a useful tool for us to infiltrate the Uchiha Clan and learn of their secret, I'm not at all surprised that they are mostly angry at being excommunicated from the village, but for that fool Fugaku to actually think he can take over my village with his measly numbers? The fool was always an arrogant Uchiha believer even in his days as a child, but nonetheless he and his clan will end soon._

_Today Itachi came to report to us his findings and as such me and my old teammates Koharu, Homura and Danzo discussed what to do with the current news we have. The plan was to have the Uchiha clan slaughtered by all means, to the last man woman and child to have none be spared. That is until we took into account of young Sasuke, a future aspect to have the heir of the Clan to have the loyalty of Konoha integrated into the boy so he could produce a second Uchiha Clan only this one to serve for the sole benefit of all of Konohagakure._

_I didn't tell Itachi this however, I know the boy loves his brother more so then anything else and it would only cause distress if the teen learned of this. It was decided that Itachi could at least spare Sasuke, the teen's only wish Itachi had said and we agreed only if he were to kill the rest of the clan. He had agreed like we expected, loyal to end he is I'll give Itachi that to slaughter his entire family to protect Konoha, the perfect example of a Shinobi._

_What we're doing is harsh I'll admit it, but it must be done so all of Konoha and that of Humanity can strife without the corruption of a few arrogant fools like the Uchiha, Itachi will begin the liquidation tomorrow at night when the clan is asleep. I can only hope the Father of Understanding can guide me and my fellow Templar's through these dark times._

_May the Father of Understanding Guide us..._

Slowly Naruto closed the journal as he read the latest entry and if one could see Naruto's face you could only describe it to be void, nothing could be seen nothing not even the slightest twitch; yet his eyes were the epitome of stoic. Cold frigid azure orbs seemed to glow in the little light, ruthless, unforgiving and merciless was all that could be seen in his impassive orbs of liquid sapphire.

_'Hiruzen is a templar and so are these people called Koharu, Homura and Danzo...you four are my primary targets, I swear to the Creator to kill you four and those that follow you, but first...I gotta go help Mikoto-san...' _With that train of thought Naruto only closed his eyes before pulling up his white cowl up once again. Standing up the young Kamikaze didn't even twitch as his body started to strangely evaporate in a deep swirl of wind which soon became a high gust of wind that escaped the cave of his home.

**Same Time-Uchiha Compound**

The once great and revered Uchiha Clan Compounded that housed the clansmen that bore the legendary Sharingan doujutsu bloodline was now in a state that of which one could only simply call a Ghost town, it was quiet, silent as the night itself. The street's and walls however showed the numerous blood stains, partly destroyed residences and the countless dead bodies strewn about in a display one could only describe as a picture of Hell itself.

It didn't matter who they were; men, women and even small children lay about the compound with wounds from either a sword, impaled by kunai or shuriken or incinerated by a katon jutsu. Others looked to have been broken necks or shattered spines truly it looked to be like some sort of war machine came through killing everything in its path. However throughout the compound, a gust of wind blew through the entrance blowing in all directions giving the vibe of a chilly atmosphere of the dead uchiha clansmen.

Uchiha Mikoto, age 30 was a woman know for her beauty, grace and elegance on and off the battlefield, in the sea of battle she was known to have been one of the most deadly kunoichi of her generation. She was also know as the envy of many women to have the beauty few could only fathom, Mikoto was a woman of extreme skill of that no one could doubt, but over the years of being a mother to two and being suspended from shinobi duty by Fugaku's order her skill's had dulled over the years.

Nonetheless it didn't make her any less fearful and those that knew of her reputation steered from her way especially when she was angry. Mikoto had long ago been stuck up when she was younger, but gaining friendship in uzumaki Kushina and through the fires of the Third Shinobi War her attitude drastically did a flip, her senses honed to exceptional levels, fear's she had were long ago destroyed when in the field against hundreds to thousands of shinobi.

Now Mikoto wasn't one to be shocked or surprised, not all that much anyway, she'd been rather surprised at how well her firstborn had grew in skill as a shinobi at such a rapid pace. Then again being trained like he was by Fugaku it wasn't a surprise.

However as the sound of steel met steel could Mikoto only stare at her said firstborn Uchiha Itachi with narrowed eyes that which hid the hurt or betrayal in her orbs. She raised her tanto in time to block Itachi's attack before she kicked him in the abdomen making him skid back a few feet amongst the rubble that was once their home. At their feet was the body of Uchiha Fugaku, but it was that the man tried to pull a stunt of which was both cowardly and pathetic for he put a knife to Mikoto's neck in a effort to slow Itachi down.

To bad he never thought that Mikoto would have kicked the knife out of his hand before killing him herself in both a display that surprised the usually monotone Itachi and a brutal display of snapping the man's neck before he could have uttered a sound.

Now the two Uchiha were fighting one for Konoha and another for her life, Mikoto held her tanto firm in her hands as she stared at her son whilst she tried to sum of the reason or why Itachi had attacked and slaughtered most of the clan. He had come in the midst of the night just when she was falling asleep when he attacked, the sounds of screams and explosions erupting around the compound while many of the clan's shinobi tried to get ready were butchered before they even had time to prepare themselves.

All the while Itachi's spinning matured sharingan pierced through the screams and black smoke his katana glinting in the night, cutting through the flesh of his own clan, stabbing through the bodies of those he once knew and grew up with. Hard to believe that only one person no matter how powerful could have slaughtered most of the Uchiha Clan even one of their own at that.

Yet Mikoto was afraid of this which was why she had employed the assistance of that assassin to help her, but never did she think Itachi would have resolved to something like this and so soon at that, but for what reason would he do this? That was the thought running through her mind among the many other rampant thoughts.

_'Why would he do this, I knew he was becoming more tense then usual especially with the family meetings, but this I never expected him to go so far as to try and exterminate all of us...'_

She watched as her son wordlessly stood up from her attack brandishing his anbu standard katana he briefly wiped away the blood from his lip before looking back at her with his stoic void midnight orbs boring back into her own. ''Kaa-san, I will admit...you were the element of which I didn't take into account, you were the one I couldn't fully underestimate...and it would seem I'm right to see you kill Tou-san. Though I always wondered how powerful you were compared to the others...strongest of our clan, Uchiha Mikoto or better known as _Watarigarasu no megami?_'' his words only made Mikoto narrow her eyes gripping her tanto in hand.

''I abandoned that name long ago when I became a mother to two, besides its a title given only to bolster the Uchiha Clan's ego all the more in those days...its not something I'm proud to be called..'' she said only to get a small glaze of curiosity to appear in Itachi's eyes. Still he held katana in hand as did she preparing for the next strike.

''But why, you were herald as the greatest among us, I always asked myself why you didn't continue your career as a shinobi and stayed as a mother. Why be a wife to that fool of a man dead on the ground clearly you held no love for, but the question is why kaa-san?'' he asked only for Mikoto to close her eyes for just a moment before she sighed.

''I could ask you the same question Itachi, why would you go so far to exterminate the clan...what reason, what goal do you hope to achieve by doing something like this. Answer me this one question my son, what did you hope to gain by butchering everyone within the clan even the children? Innocent children Itachi? For what reason would you do this, committing this act of genocide?'' she said opening her eyes to reveal her own matured sharingan glaring dangerously into her son's black orbs which flickered to his own matured sharingan.

''Simple, to test my limits kaa-san...'' he said only for the wall next to him to implode in a fiery blaze yet he didn't flinch from Mikoto's influence over fire.

''That's bullshit Itachi, you think I'd believe that? I know more then you think, your doing this for something else and I know it has something to do with the coup Fugaku was planning and I know for a fact you were working directly for the Hokage so I know he has something to do with this...'' she said making Itachi's eyes only narrow slightly before he bent his knees and coiling his muscles.

''Ah I seem to have slipped up in my tracks, then you must die...kaa-san...I apologize...'' and thus he struck, in a blur of black Itachi dashed toward Mikoto whom pulled up her tanto in time to block Itachi's swing before parrying another set of attacks, each block and parry causing sparks to fly, Mikoto ducked under one before she rolled just as Itachi's katana came down on where she once stood. Without missing a beat the former anbu captain charged as did Mikoto both of which gained a stalemate in their clashes of their respective weapons.

Taking the chance Itachi parried Mikoto's next strike before he kicked her roughly in the chest making her grunt before she plowed straight into what was left of another Uchiha residence. He didn't waste time before he did a few handsigns with his free hand.

__''Katon: Gōkakyu no Jutsu!''__ his chest swelled before he exhaled and out came was a giant ball of fire heading straight toward where Mikoto crashed, said woman only looked up at the massive ball of flame before she and the residence was enveloped by the katon jutsu before it exploded it fire, smoke and debris. However Itachi only narrowed his eyes before he brought up his katana in time to block a swing from another Mikoto.

''Substitution Jutsu...basics are the most deadly after all...'' she said before she spun around before cutting deep through Itachi's chest armor, not stopping Mikoto grabbed her son by his pony tail before throwing him to the ground. Only for him to roll out of the way just as her sword pierced through the ground of where he was lay, Mikoto only looked up with cold eyes into Itachi's own.

''Your serious I better take this seriously...or I may just die...'' he admitted before he and the woman charged once more, he hurled a few shuriken her way only for her keep charging whilst she just leaned her head to the right dodging the shuriken by mere inches, the wind whipping her hair back she seemed to vanish in a streamline of wind before appearing infront of Itachi her elbow dug deep into his abdomen making him grunt before she followed it up with slamming the pommel of her tanto into his chin making him stumble back.

She didn't stop before she unleashed a barrage of strikes making Itachi for all his skill be pushed back, each swing having more then enough power to push him back. He looked up his matured doujutsu blazing in time dodge a strike that split the wall behind him cleanly in half. Quickly brought up his guard in time to block another strike from Mikoto, but he inwardly grit his teeth from the power of her swing alone made his knee's buckle.

__'Kami kaa-san is so strong...'__

''What's the matter Itachi, did you really think that my skill's had dulled all that much? They may have become rusty, but I still do my best to keep myself in form, you shouldn't underestimate me.'' her voice was cold, colder then itachi had ever felt before, but before he could react he felt the breath knocked out of him from the punch planted straight into his chest before Mikoto backhanded him her knuckles literally made him hear his teeth loosen.

Rearing back Itachi delivered a slash across Mikoto's unguarded shoulder yet the woman didn't even flinch from her wound, he took a chance and stabbed his katana through her left shoulder only for Mikoto's tanto coming fast toward his head making him jump back. He stood back staring at his mother whom was bleeding from the wounds he'd given her and even then he felt to be pretty lucky at that.

Mikoto only gave her wounds one glance before she looked back at Itachi, brandishing her tanto she readied herself for the next charge.

Only for a sound of a distant shout make both her and Itachi's eyes widen one in worry the other in recognition.

''Kaa-san! Tou-san! Where are you!'' the cry of a child rang throughout the area and as the sounds of small steps thumped among the ground did one child in particular show to be one Uchiha Sasuke, the child's face filled with worry only to shift into horror at the sight before him. His mother and big brother fighting due to this he never saw the slight shift of Itachi's body, but Mikoto did and thus she could only react like any other mother should.

''Sasuke! Move!'' her shout made him look her way before his vision blurred making him blink, only to open his eyes up to see his elder brother Itachi bringing his katana down making his eyes slowly widen as a rational fear overcame his body and his young mind just froze up as did his body as the katana came down on him.

Only as the katana came down did a sudden darkness envelop his vision...

**Splurch!**

The next thing Sasuke heard was piercing flesh and a grunt of pain, he slowly opened his eyes only for them to widen when infront of him stood Mikoto gripping the katana lodged into her abdomen. He could only look up in shock at the sight whilst Itachi kept his look of apathy even as he twist the katana lodged into Mikoto's body.

''I was afraid I wouldn't be able to defeat you...but with Sasuke's appearance you showed weakness...protecting him gave me the chance to strike...'' he said only for Mikoto glare at him with so many emotions racing through her mind. Anger, betrayal, confusion, sadness and most of all a strange sense of desperation. Looking up at Itachi she coughed up a small amount of blood before she spoke, ''It's a mother's job to protect the life of her children...something I failed to do with you...I won't make the same mistake with Sasuke...'' she said to the said boys confusion.

Itachi didn't even show a facial twitch at her words before he roughly pulled out his katana making blood shoot out and the woman scowl while inwardly she was biting back the pain. She watched through half-lidded eyes as Itachi once again readied his katana, her consciousness fading fast while the loss of blood was staggering making it hard for her to even stay awake.

__'Stay awake Mikoto! Don't you dare fall when Sasuke is in danger...damn it...I should have trained myself more...what can I do...my arms are becoming numb and my whole body feels ready to collapse from straining it too much in just keeping Itachi at bay...'__ with those fleeting thoughts Mikoto could only do one thing as the Katana came down could she only close her eyes.

__'I should have contacted Kayoko sooner...and maybe we could have avoided this...maybe then Assassin-kun would have gotten the evidence sooner...great...I'm losing my strength...shit..'__

However what Mikoto, Sasuke or even Itachi failed to see was that the wind around them was becoming faster and stronger some picking up debris into the air but that didn't seem to deter Itachi in mid-swing. None saw the clouds above them churn and how the patterns of the wind was moving in one direction.

Directly toward them...

**Clang!**

Itachi's eyes widened not because his katana was stopped no,not because the wind around them suddenly just stopped no, it was because a person garbed in white robes had just formed practically and literally out of thin air, right before his very eyes and not only that, but said person who he could only see was younger then himself had stopped his attack with his right forearm. He watched as the robed stranger didn't look his way with his head held down shadowing his face entirely, but his body was coiled with every inch of his body ready for the slightest twitch of attack.

Mikoto though when she didn't feel the katana pierce through her body and the sound of steel meeting steel opened her eyes only for them widen through her blurry vision when she saw a familiar color of white and black flood her vision slowly she looked up to see something that made a brief expression of confusion to form in her eyes.

''A-assassin-kun?'' she stuttered her words making a look of confusion spread across Sasuke's face whilst Itachi look down at the stranger with look that showed he was equally perplexed. That is until Itachi's katana pushed back before his eyes widened when he saw the stranger rear back right hand before a glint of steel shined in view reacting he jumped back only for a light cut to appear on his cheek. He looked up to see the strangers forearm to show a thin blade leaking a small amount of his own blood.

That is until he saw the blood already among the person's forearm and wrist from who he didn't know because he didn't have time to think for the person dashed toward him in speeds that he had a hard to to perceive even with his sharingan activated. He ducked his head when the robed assassin thrust his hidden blade to his head only for him to receive a haymaker from the strangers free arm making him grunt as he flipped in mid air from just the force of the attack before he flew straight into a wall making it collapse upon impact.

The robed Kamikaze however didn't say as much of a word when a small puff of smoke came from the rubble before he leaned back dodging a swing from his left. Shifting his body the Kamikaze redirected Itachi's katana only to swing his hidden blade down cutting straight through his armor like butter. Raising his free hand he caught Itachi's fist with his free hand before gave a rough headbutt to the Uchiha and following it up he kneed the former Anbu into the abdomen making him gasp slightly.

Taking a few steps back Itachi looked up in confusion before he spoke, ''W-who are you stranger-san?'' he asked perplexed at this strange yet obviously skilled warrior. He watched however as the person just bent his knees and readied himself, his voice spoke out in a cold stoic tone.

''I am no one...that is all you need to know mole for the Saru-Kage'' his words right then made Itachi's eyes widen further before he just gripped his blood stained katana. Crouching down he narrowed his eyes into a glare, his cold stoic sharingan orbs bore back into the dark shadowed gaze of this mysterious warrior before him.

''I see...then none shall mourn your loss, __die__...'' and with that Itachi sprung, he seemed to just vanish before Sasuke's eyes, but as he just appeared infront of the robed Kamikaze while already in mid-swing could he only watch when the assassin just took a step to the right dodging his attack before he gripped his wrist in a surprisingly tight grip.

Naruto didn't say as much as word when he quickly brought his other hand upwards on Itachi's unprotected arm upon his elbow with speed and precision gained from only the training he'd undergone. With a snap his fist hit Itachi's elbow making his arm bend the wrong way while the sound of cracked bones rang out, his intention however went true as Itachi grit his teeth while his katana fell loosely from his hand making Naruto just kick it away before gave a spin kick to Itachi's chest making the teen skid back a few feet now holding his broken arm in the process.

Itachi Uchiha could only stare in confusion at the strange robed person at whom her mother had called Assassin, while he tried to hold down the pain from not just his broken arm, but all of his body. Just who was this mysterious person and why did he find him so familiar? However when he looked up in the sky he mentally cursed.

__'Shit I'm out of time...the anbu will be here soon just as Hokage-sama planned...I gotta get out of here...and I can't fight in this condition...so killing Kaa-san is out of the question...besides she'll die of blood loss and I did pierce her liver so she's done for...I've done my duty...though I couldn't get to Sasuke...damn it'__

Giving one more glance to the stoic and unresponsive robed stranger Itachi just sighed before he pulled out a smoke bomb before he threw it to the ground. Through he used the chance to escape leaving behind the carnage of his once great clan in his wake, but his thoughts on one robed stranger were still on his mind.

Naruto seeing he was gone turned around and walked toward Sasuke and Mikoto not even sparing the scared boy's form he crouched down at Mikoto's down form. He raised his hand before it glowed green, he closed his eyes whilst he let his hand hover of each of Mikoto's injuries.

__'Injury to her right shoulder on down to part of her chest, puncture wound to her left shoulder easily healable...but the liver...hm...'__ he thought on this before he just looked toward Sasuke for only a moment that is until he spoke with a tone that made the young Uchiha tense up.

''Uchiha Sasuke...I am sorry that I couldn't come here in time to have stopped this...but your mother is dieing...but I can save her...you must allow me to take her away from here to do so...if I do this I can promise you'll see her again, but if I don't she will die here on the ground.'' his words made the young Sasuke freeze up and yet he couldn't make words as he trembled at the mere notion of his mother dieing right here infront of also felt wary of this person, but his mother seemed to know him so he couldn't truly decide that is until he saw Mikoto's bleeding form before him.

''I...I...Yes!...please save Kaa-san, do whatever it takes just please save the last part of my family I have left!'' he shouted to where the assassin could only shift his head. He gave a solemn nod before he gently picked up Mikoto's body in a bridal carry. Making sure she was shifted correctly he looked back tot he boy and spoke, ''Good, I guarantee by the end of tomorrow you will see her again...till then Sasuke...don't speak of my existence to anyone or of what happened to your mother not even to the Hokage, understand?'' he said in a tone one could only think of a commander giving an order and Sasuke chose to follow it if the slight freezing of his body or the hairs of his neck standing up.

''U-understood...and...thank you...'' he said where the Kamikaze only gave a short nod.

''Good...goodbye for now Uchiha Sasuke...and remember don't speak to the Hokage or any of his anbu about this...keep it to yourself for now...''

With that Naruto along with the injured Mikoto evaporated into wind which seemed to blow off into the world and watching the scene Sasuke felt exhaustion of the events hit him with full force making him fall to the ground just in time for anbu to start swarming the area, but he had one thought before he drifted away into the land of unconsciousness.

'Why did you do it Itachi...and that guy who protected me and kaa-san...who is he...I just hope...he can save her life...'

If only the boy knew this event would change his life forever...

**Hi no Kuni-Hidden Cave**

Within a one of the many rooms mined out of the cave, Naruto holding Mikoto in his arms walked directly over to a bed within the room he was in, it was more like a chamber whilst the bed seemed strange in structure for it resembled something like a hospital bed, but a small oval glass was over it while strangely ancient a giant seal was all around it with runes and seal markings all directed toward the bed itself.

Carefully Naruto placed Mikoto on it and just before he released her did he feel his hand be grasped, looking down he saw that Mikoto was holding his hand in her own while her eyes were opened weakly. ''A-assassin-kun...w-whats going on...w-where am I?'' she asked only for the young Kamikaze to gently grasp her hand before laying it down on the bed. He just offered a small smile of what was revealed of his lower face before he spoke one thing that brought the greatest relief to Mikoto.

''Saving your life...in the only way I can...'' he watched her give a smile though she didn't know what he meant by what he said he was at least gonna try and save her life, and if it meant doing whatever it took then she would take it. Closing her eyes she could only utter two words before she let unconsciousness settle in.

''Thank you...''

With that Naruto quickly grabbed the usual machinery one would see in a hospital only with them powered by seal's holding electricity in them kept them in power. He hooked up Mikoto before he pulled out a small needle and syringe, he didn't waste time as he stabbed his arm with it before he slowly pulled out a tube of his own blood. Pulling out the needle he glanced at the tube of blood before he sighed knowing what he was about to do would be both risky and taboo amongst his clan unless in dire circumstances.

__'I just hope you can forgive me Kayoko and you as well Mikoto but its the only way to save your life...'__

With that last thought Naruto grabbed a fresh needle before he gently pressed it into Mikoto's artery vein and with a press he inserted his own blood through and into Mikoto's vein. Doing so he pulled the needle out before he wiped the excess blood away. He then looked toward Mikoto's wound in her abdomen and seeing it already closing up by itself he nodded before he grabbed three rolls of gauze and some medicinal herbs. He crushed up the herbs into a green yellowish paste before he took it and used it on Mikoto's wounds. Tearing part of her shirt he placed the paste upon the wounds on her shoulder's before placing the rest of it on her wound in the abdomen area. Then he quickly wrapped her wounds up in the gauze after which he placed a small blanket over her form.

__'Those survival lessons tou-san taught me really paid off...'__

Making sure Mikoto was fixed up Naruto stood up and before he placed a hand on Mikoto's head, channeling his chakra his hand glowed blue before it shifted to a shade of green. He watched as Mikoto's face once an expression of pain now slowly formed into one of content as her fever was dropping rapidly. He looked toward the monitors for a moment and seeing her heartbeat pace balancing out and her blood pressure going to a normal pace.

Sighing Naruto looked down at the now sleeping woman, ''Your safe now Mikoto-san...only I wonder how you'll react when you find out the price to be paid...Forgive me...Mother and Father..'' he said wistfully before he turned away and strolled toward his own room with only one thought in his mind as he shut the door to the room Mikoto resided in.

__'Time to find out the rest of your secrets Hiruzen...and see what else you've done in the name of your Templar Order...'__

**OwO**

**Hehe well here's the next update and I apologize for long wait, I was busy playing AC II and Brotherhood as well...and wasting my time on NG3 (Snarls)...Won't go into detail...**

**Now I've left you guys with a few clues on something...let you guys chew and think on that for awhile :P**

**Yes I wanted to save Mikoto because I like her a lot and yes she is a badass every woman I like will be badass get used to it XD**

**Now...I'm gonna go...and I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read my story! **

**Next time: Revelations! YOSH!**

**Kamikaze Fūinjutsu: Eien no rokku kaijo** _(Eternal Lock Release)_

**Watarigarasu no megami **_(Raven Goddess)_

**R&R :3**


	4. Revelations

**Okay guys here's next update and hopefully I don't ask for much can I get some constructive criticism here? Anyway for this chapter I've decided to well mix things up a little...  
><strong>

**Now here you go everyone and please...**

**Enjoy the Chapter :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Kamikaze Assassin<strong>

**Chapter 3: Revelations**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was having a day where he just wanted to rip his hair out, where he just wanted to wring the life of the first thing he saw or at the very least kick a puppy before setting it on fire and watch it as it dies. Oh yes Hiruzen was having a very very _bad day_, no words could describe how horrible his day had gone after just coming back from his meeting with the Damiyo. Coming back into the village the first thing he wanted was a cup of tea and plan his and his old teammates next steps to further empower their Order and Konoha as a whole.

Yet it seemed Fate being the wonderful woman she is decided to punish him and rather harshly at that, coming back into Konoha Hiruzen was bombarded with multiple problems that had arisen within Konoha during his absence. Two in particular caught his attention the most. The first one was the Uchiha Massacre that had happened last night before his arrival just as it had been planned by him and his fellow teammates. While he did dispute the feared masses of his village, he found out that little Sasuke had survived the encounter according to the reports he had been found infront of the ruins of what was once his home.

Though strangely the boy had been rather distant to the staff or even those that had asked him questions on what happened, saying he didn't know what happened and couldn't remember much of anything that happened. Sarutobi didn't really question him further lest he make the boy suspicious of him, but what made him perplexed was at the site of battle samples of blood was spilt two of which were found.

The first one was Mikoto Uchiha's however no body had been found thus the investigators could only label her as incinerated by a Katon jutsu from the ashes of a residence just beside the Clan head's home. The second sample however was what surprised him, it was the blood of Uchiha Itachi himself two spots in particular with his blood on the ground had been found and as such Hiruzen could only wonder who had the level of skill to injure Itachi?

He had taken into account Mikoto for one due to her past shinobi history as one of the most powerful Kunoichi of her generation and quite possibly in all known history. Yet who else could have done so, certainly no one else in that clan had the skill to even scratch Itachi so it made Hiruzen beg to question who it was.

However that was only the first thing to come up what happened next made Hiruzen crush his tea cup, before his crushing desk by his grip alone. Hearing the news of his home, his Clan Compound being infiltrated and not only on that, but his most veteran Anbu killed, the seals around his home disengaged or outright destroyed. Oh kami when he went to his home himself so he could see the damage himself and what he found was hi window shattered, 6 dead Elite Anbu and every single defense seal bypassed.

That wasn't even to begin with what had been taken from him, now _this_ is what angered him his most secretive possession had been stolen from him his journal of all his days when he first became the Sandaime Hokage, every single day along with single secret written in that damn book only now it was in the hands of his now most hated enemy.

Anger or hate couldn't describe how Hiruzen felt for he was infuriated! Kami knows what would happen if those secret in that book were revealed to other villages and much more to the Fire Damiyo himself! That book had everything from his days as the Sandaime, his discussion's with his fellow Templar brothers and every dirty secret he's kept to keep Konoha in power.

Oh he who knew who it was, that strange vigilante was the only one daring enough to pull something like this only this time his anbu got at least a small description of the person which made his day a bit better that is until he heard the description from the anbu that had seen the person. It was the main reason he was sitting in his office along with his fellow teammates Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and his own rival Shimura Danzo. The atmosphere itself was tense, so tense one could through it with a butter knife, each of the four occupants held an expression that showed the seriousness of the situation.

Among them Homura spoke amongst them, ''Hiruzen are you sure what your anbu spoke of was true? The person who raided your home, it couldn't possibly be someone from _that_ Order could it?'' he asked in a tone that displayed both worry and concern over the subject. Hiruzen just looked toward Homura before he gave a sigh before rubbing his temples.

''Yes Homura, the anbu gave a clear enough description to at least know this person is from that Order; White robes with a white cowl and a red sash were seen on the person. A clear enough description to give us an idea on what we're dealing with here, we know it's not just a normal vigilante anymore, but one of _them._'' he said in venomous tone. He watched as Koharu give a small nod as her face formed into one of contemplating.

''True, the trademark of our most long lived enemies has been that traditional clothing, but what I can't understand is how their alive, we along with our fellow brothers in other villages sent Hunter-nin en masse to hunt them down. Everyone of them should have been eradicated years ago did some of them live through the hunter-nin sent after them?'' however Danzo only shook his head as his lone ye narrowed in suspicion.

''Not possible, I had some of my ROOT among them and a few of them was Hyuuga so we would have seeked out survivors and had them killed it shouldn't be possible for any of them to still be alive.'' he said remebering the times he sent his ROOT to mix into the hunter-nin squadrons so any that survived were hunted down and killed. However Danzo saw that Sarutobi closed his eyes in thought whilst sipping his tea.

''Yet one of them lives and we don't even know if this person belonged to _that _clan which was deeply tied into that order's Leadership. It is unsettling that there is one that survived and is out for revenge against those that killed his or her kin and we all know how deadly just one of them were. After all lest we forgot one of them killed a kage in his own home at that and another was responsible for the burning of the Mizukage Tower 34 year's ago.'' his words only made the other three of his teammates lower their head in knowing how true his words were.

''We had a hard time with them no doubt, they were after all called the most dangerous force in the Elemental Countries for reason; Master's of the Element's, Assassin's of the Sky, Specter's of Death, Warrior's of the Dark it is no wonder our Order long ago failed so many times in their ongoing war against them. They underestimated them and in the end paid the price for their foolishness, we can only hope to not make the same mistake if this is truly a survivor of that order even more so if this person belongs to _that_ clan.'' Homura said to where all of them could only nod in agreement.

''Agreed, which is why I am going to advise that each of you and that myself are to watch our backs because from here on out I am ordering for a increase guard patrols around the village. I want each of you to meet with our contacts within the village and stay informed on any suspicious behavior.'' Sarutobi spoke getting each of them to nod in confirmation, looking toward his female teammate Sarutobi spoke. ''Koharu I want you to go and meet with the T&I Division Division and bring along the anbu who gave us the description, I want a description sketched out and copies sent out at every corner of the village.'' the old woman gave a confirmed nod before he looked toward Homura.

''And Homura I want you to go and contact the Guard Posts stationed throughout Konoha to keep a watch out for a stranger in white robes or a white cowl if they see anyone like that lethal authorization is approved, understood?'' he said making the spectacle eyed man give a tense nod. Then he looked toward Danzo only to see the man looking down with a thoughtful expression on what was seen on his face.

''Is something the matter Danzo?'' he asked making the one-eyed War Hawk look up at him in a questioning manner.

''Hm, Hiruzen what of the Uzumaki Jinchurriki, what are we to do with her?'' this however only made hiruzen gain a contemplated look in his eyes before he just waved off Danzo's question. ''Not to worry my friend, I already have something planned in the near future, her loyalty has been an issue for some time now, but I have found a way for her to become loyal to us and of for our Order. That meddlesome boy called Naruto will be taken care of so no need to worry.''

Nodding in agreement Danzo spoke, ''Hm very well, I shall return to ROOT HQ and continue my analysis on Project S.O.A and will send reports if any results come up, I will also send in my ROOT operatives out into the Village so they can mask themselves among the public and can see for any signs of the Assassin.'' he said making Hiruzen give a firm nod.

''Excellent then we shall all depart and begin preparation's...''

Standing up his fellow occupants followed his example, placing his fist upon his chest Hiruzen spoke, ''May the Father of Understanding Guide Us...'' before he bowed his head and within that pledge the other three followed his example.

**Same Time-Hidden Cave**

Deep within the caverns of a certain Kamikaze's home, a certain raven haired woman lay asleep within the confines of the room she was in, her expression was one that showed how peaceful she seemed to be. However as the silence permitted the room she was in did her eyes start to move and her fingers start to move slightly. Inwardly her mind was running a mile a second as memories ran rampant within.

_'Kaa-san! Tou-san! where are you!'_ a young boy's echoed within her mind, his desperate cry made her heart clench in fear and desperation for his safety.

_'Sasuke! Move!'_ she shouted as she jumped in the way of him getting hit by Itachi's katana

_'You let your weakness show Kaa-san...now die...'_ Itachi's voice resounded through her mind, his merciless sharingan eyes spinning as he was about to bring down his katana to end her life.

_'Saving your life...the only way I can...'_ a voice so familiar to her rang out through her nightmares giving both her the reassurance and faith she needed. A face shadowed by a white cowl formed along with a small smile on the person's face.

_'S-sochi...I-Itachi...A-assassin-kun?'_

Next thing Mikoto knew was her eyes snapping open only for her to quickly close them from the extreme blurriness invading her vision, slowly she opened her eyes again as the blurriness started to recede in which she scanned the room she was in only to see a formation of rock around her formed and chiseled into a chamber like shape. Slowly she tried to pull herself up only to see the blanket covering her body, quickly she pulled it off only to sigh in relief to show she still had her clothes on.

That is until she found the bandages around her shoulder and abdomen making her raise an eyebrow, looking up Mikoto looked around to see the room she was in had what looked to be candles strewn all around the chamber's dome like formation. Slowly and as quietly as she could Mikoto pulled herself noting the extreme stress to even move herself However once her feet touched the floor did Mikoto notice something which made her eyes blink in confusion.

_'Why does everything feel so different...and taller?'_ she thought

''I see your awake...''a voice pierced through the darkness and silence of the chamber she resided, the girl froze where she stood as the voice was very familiar to her, but the undertone was enough to send a shiver up her spine and the hairs on her neck stand straight up. Carefully she looked at where the voice came from only her eyes to land a shadowed figure leaning against the wall at the far side of the room.

''...A-assassin-kun...is that you? W-where am I?'' she asked as the girl was perplexed beyond all sense of the word for all she could remember was fighting Itachi before jumping in the path for Sasuke before feeling pain in her abdomen. Despite this the sound of approaching footsteps gained her attention making her look up once again to see the shadowed figure to come toward the little light that was in the chamber.

With it revealed the robed assassin only the worn out details of his clothing were very evident to her with the torn fabric of his robes, bloodstains on his right forearm while his left sleeve looked ready to fall off at any moment. Mikoto looked however that despite this she could feel the same familiar presence of the assassin she'd come to know for a very short amount of time. Only now there was something else about him that she couldn't quite place, it was as fi he'd become much more recluse or maybe it was the fact his body posture was rigid, tense and curt and from what she just heard earlier his voice was much colder then before.

It honestly scared her for a moment...

''Yes, Mikoto-san it's me...and right now your in my home...''his answer made the woman blink for a moment in a brief amount of confusion before she nodded as it wasn't all that strange for a person to live in a cave if that same person was a wanted criminal in all of Hi no Kuni. However as she looked down did a brief flash of her son Sasuke flash in her mind making her eyes widen.

''Sasuke! Assassin-kun is my sochi alright!'' her urgent shout echoed within the confines of the cavern, but before the woman could sit herself up she felt a hand on her shoulder which kept her in place. Looking up Mikoto suddenly felt her body become rooted on the spot from a shadowed gaze on her form keeping her from even moving her body. She didn't know what came over her, but her body just denied to move when under that dark gaze, forbidding her of any movement whatsoever.

''Sasuke is fine Mikoto-san...I made sure of it...you however must not move until the stiffness of your body wears off.'' he said making the woman give a hesitant nod before she sat back down on the bed, however she looked back at the young Assassin with a questioning look on her face.

''I-I see...'' she said embarrassed to be talked down to by a person much younger then herself, but did as told otherwise. She did watch though as the Assassin went over to the medical devices plugged into her before he spoke.

''How are you feeling?'' he asked making the woman blink in surprise, even more so when she heard the concern in his tone small as it was she heard it and it brought a small smile to her face. ''I'm fine, just a little stiff other then that I feel good as new...'' the robed Kamikaze didn't answer her for a moment before he gave a small nod.

''I see...''

_'The blood must be kicking in then I suppose...'_ he thought with a hidden frown

Soon the silence got to her and she spoke,''A-ano...can you tell me what happened...all I remember was stopping Itachi's attack from killing Sasuke...then nothing, what happened?'' she asked to where the white robed Kamikaze who's gaze was still on her, it was a few moments after she said this and Mikoto felt a bit uneasy with that dark gaze on her but she was soon rewarded a response. Though the response itself wasn't what she nearly even expected.

''You passed out from blood loss, Itachi would have killed you had I not intervened in time, I was able to hold Itachi off before he fled just as the Anbu were on their way to the Uchiha Compound.'' he said making Mikoto look at him with a surprised look before she looked back down as she sighed in relief. ''I-I see...thank you for saving us then Assassin-kun...'' however she was perplexed when the assassin tore his gaze away from her as he just turned his body away from her.

''Don't thank me just yet Mikoto, for we need to discuss something cause I think you don't really know the extension of your wounds yourself. You see Mikoto you were knocking death's door, Itachi had literally stabbed through your liver making it shut down, he severed your left shoulder cutting off your articular cartilage and glenoid while he pierced through your other shoulder damaging making it completely cutting off the ability for it to move, it was you adrenaline that kept you moving. However you were bleeding out and fast, internal bleeding was your case and the way Itachi damaged you no amount of medical healing would have saved you, not even one of Tsunade Senju's prowess.' he said to the girl who looked on wide eyed at his words reverberated through her mind.

''M-my wounds were that bad? Then how am I still here, I feel perfectly fine now, my body's stiff and a little unbalanced, but everything feel's fine.'' she said making Naruto just shake his head slightly before he pressed moved his hand and before Mikoto knew it she felt his index finger pressed to her forehead making her blink confusingly.

''Calm yourself, I shall answer your questions; First, I had to save your life in the only way I could for I promised your son that I would save you and that Kayoko would have killed me if I didn't.'' he said with a small frown on his face making Mikoto giggle slightly though she noticed that her voice was a bit higher then usual.

''How your alive is simply because I inserted my blood through your veins, it was my blood that dragged you from the Shinigami's clutches and into the realm of the living. It is my blood that sustained you and healed you of your wounds and has made you feel as if you've awakened refreshed then ever before.'' and expectingly Naruto watched as Mikoto's eyes almost popped wide open as his words seemed to echo within her mind. She looked up at the Assassin with an expression that defined the shock she was in.

''Y-you mean...I was saved from deaths door because of your blood, but how? How does blood have anyway of keeping me from dieing? Is it like a bloodline or something?'' she said to where the Kamikaze just shook his head in response.

''Call it a Kekkai Genkai if you wish, but my blood holds special healing properties that coincide with the rest of my body that which makes me more advanced then any other human's. So in a sense Mikoto-san you have my blood running through your veins and as such have inherited part of my _bloodline. _However you may want to see what my blood did to you yourself.'' he said to Mikoto's utter confusion, that is until her eyed grew wide Naruto pulled up a hand mirror for her.

''O-oh my Kami...I-I'm young again?'' she exclaimed her shock was understandable however as she looked at her face to see it now much younger then it was before, the wrinkles that was once forming were gone and replaced with a face she remebered to have when she was much younger.

''To be accurate, my blood rejuvenated your body to that of your prime at your age I see now I'd say your body is of the age of a 18 year old, from what I know you will age again like normal but, only to the age of 21 will you stop again completely and stay the way you are. By then the sands of time shall never effect you just as they do not for me, in short Mikoto you nor I cannot die by old age.'' he said to the woman's further shock.

_'But there's much more to it then that...'_ he mentally added before he shook his head

''Yet you must know something, bringing you back to life is a universal slap in the face to the deity of death...as such you should know that price had to be paid for your revival.'' he said in a tone that showed just how serious the situation was and thus Mikoto paid complete attention despite how shocked she was from what was revealed to her.

''And I'm guessing being eternally young is part of the price?'' she asked and to be honest she was a bit afraid to know, because messing with the realm of death was to not be taken lightly and the price to be paid had to be something even greater then bringing someone back from the edge of death. She watched as the assassin pulled his finger from her head before he spoke.

''To be completely honest yes part of it anyway, but first I must ask you though do you know of the Kamikaze Clan?'' he said to where Mikoto frowned a bit in confusion before her eyes lit up in recognition. How could she not know of of the Legendary men and women that came form the clan, a Clan that had made an enemy out of every single shinobi village to date and being the only one in history to ever bring the 5 Shinobi Villages to their knee's?

''Yes I know of them, a Clan with origins unknown had been long standing allies with the Uzumaki Clan if my knowledge is accurate, they were the only Clan in history to best the 5 Shinobi Villages in both combat and economically destroy them. Not much was known about them except that somewhere along the lines they became the enemies of every single Shinobi Village in the Elemental Countries and was to be believed they were hunted down and killed outright.'' she said to where Naruto only gave her a nod.

''That's correct, Hunter-nin from every village hunted down the Kamikaze's down to the last man, woman and child and they butchered them. Similar to your Clan however not all of them had been killed because a rare few survived those years and they came to reside within Hi no Kuni and they did live for a while and a child had been born during that small, but brief amount of peace they had from the Hunter-nin.'' he said making Mikoto's eyes slowly started to widen as she stared at the robed assassin before her.

_'N-no...way...'_

Seeing her expression Naruto continued, ''As you are already piecing everything together, _I_ was that child and during my time in those days I watched as the rest of my Clan was killed before my very eyes, me a child back then witnessing the death of so many and my own kin at that. You can only imagine the trauma one would suffer from that, because as you and Sasuke live just as the one who butchered your clan Itachi, I had the displeasure of seeing everyone killed and thus making me the last full blooded Kamikaze alive in the Elemental Countries.'' he said with a tone that made the woman as shocked as she was _flinch_ from the cold sharp tone in his words.

It pierced through her as her shock to know she was in the presence of a Kamikaze that her heart ached to know that a child had bore witness to his Clan's slaughter. To watch as each of his clansmen were killed before his very eyes and having no way to stop it from happening. Even still Mikoto now wished to know now more then ever what price had to be paid for her revival and on a strong extent on who this Kamikaze person truly was under that white cowl.

''Now that you know this, you will must know that the price to be fulfilled was your very way of life as you were brought back, your very way of living was paid in return, you Uchiha Mikoto are now a a vessel of the Kamikaze Clan. You carry within your veins both the blood of your Clan and part of my Clan, you are bound by my Clan and its laws, though this doesn't mean you don't have free will cause every human or living being should have free will.'' Naruto spoke as he watched Mikoto look at him with a shocked glaze in her eyes before she just closed her eyes and released a sigh.

She knew of these type of law's every clan that wasn't overconfident in themselves like her own Clan was had similar law's, someone brought into the clan either by marriage or in servitude was made as a vessel of some sort. Other had less then standard law's as some concerning women were used for sole the purpose of breeding. Though it did come to her surprise that she had free will as most others didn't get the same privilege, it was a rarity for any other Clan to let their vessels have any type of free will.

''I see...and what does that make me?'' she said in a quiet tone only for her to blink when she felt a hand on her head, looking up she saw the person to save her life giving a small somber smile. That is until she felt him ruffle her hair in a friendly manner which surprised her really due to her never seeing a side of the Assassin like this.

''A _friend_ of the Kamikaze Clan, unlike most Clan's we do not keep you bound in a physical sense, but you are spiritually tied to me. However your duty to us is top priority, as we the Kamikaze have been fighting a war behind the scenes of History for eons and as such your to fight for us after you've been trained to do so.'' his words however curt as they were brought a small smile to Mikoto's face. So she wasn't a slave, that was good, but she was confused on the part of what the Kamikaze before her said.

_'The Kamikaze's have been fighting a War behind the scenes of History for Eons? What does he mean by that I wonder?'_ she thought on this before she looked up at the Kamikaze with a questioning look in her eyes.

''W-what does that mean?'' she said concerned and honestly curious to what this meant for her.

Naruto simply placed his hand into his pocket before pulling a small metal emblem, Mikoto looked at the insignia with a keen gaze as he placed it into her hands. ''Simple enough you are to be inducted into my Order, in particular the Assassin Order in which we fight for safeguarding Humanities free will to allow the growth of individuality and progression of new ideas. This emblem here is the Mark of the Assassin Order you will bear it with pride when you become an Assassin...like myself...'' he added to where she looked up at him in surprise.

Surprise to know this young man was not only the last full blooded Kamikaze alive, but the last of his Order such responsibility at such a young age was just troubling to hear; to bear such weight alone had to be hard for the assassin, but looking at him again she saw a major reason as to why he sounded so mature for his age.

''So...what does this mean?'' she said as her mind was still utterly confused on all that was happening to her, to know that she was bound to this young Assassin's Clan and Order was a shock yes, but to know she can never die by old age was what really hit her. In a sense she'd outlive her own son and that made her sad yet it was the price for her to live again.

Though when she heard a sigh she saw that the Kamikaze before her seemed to turn around and walked away from her for a moment, she watched as his posture became one of contemplating, ''Well to be clear, the Order's enemies are another Order that has existed as long as my Order has, as long as the early stage of the second human kingdom of the old world. They are called the Templar's an order who bears the crimson maltese cross and their goal is from what I know of the tome's is to have a perfect world, but the way they do it is both intolerable and downright inhumane. A perfect example would be what Hiruzen did to your Clan Mikoto, that man ordered the liquidation of your entire clan, and you saw children weren't excluded from this.'' he said to where Mikoto's eyes went from shock to narrowing.

''You mean...that bastard is responsible for that? He's the who ordered that genocide among my kin?'' she shouted as Naruto only gave her a nod, but just as her chakra began to jump did she feel a hand be placed on her shoulder she didn't need to look up though as her chakra was quickly clammed down either from the Kamikaze standing at her side or the fact his blood ran through her veins now making it possible for him to calm her chakra from just touch alone.

''Yes, Sarutobi Hiruzen along with his teammates Shimura Danzo, Utatane Koharu and Mitokado Homura are the ones who ordered your son Itachi to slaughter your clan, those four along with many others are what a Templar are and what they are capable of and what their goal leads them to doing. To be honest your son Uchiha Itachi was doing as ordered, but he was tricked by Hiruzen whom had promised to spare Sasuke, but only because the man wanted to have a second Uchiha Clan under his rule only.'' he said and right then he could feel Mikoto's anger rolling off her in waves, her shoulder trembled and shook yet she kept her posture as best she could.

''….How do you know this?'' she said in a tone that would have sent many others falling in their knees in fear or running away however Naruto answered her without missing a beat.

''The information you gave me led me to finding his journal only at the cost of an anbu seeing my white robes, honestly that is one of many countless atrocities that man has committed over the years as the Sandaime, there are some that are just insane even for a Templar what he and his associates do are beyond sick. And this is why I seek them out, it is why my Order has been enemies with them for so long, I aim to hunt them down and kill them and those that are linked to them for each one of them is an enemy of the Assassin Order and a threat of humanity and will be taken care of _accordingly_.'' he said with a conviction and a unbreakable will that Mikoto could only admire. The tone of his voice showed he was willing to what it took to end the Templar's and now she was getting to know the young Kamikaze better she would be blag to fight by his side.

''I see, then what are we to do? Where should we begin?'' she asked to where Naruto only gave a small chuckle which made her frown in confusion.

''That my dear is simple, _I_ will be looking into a few things in Konoha while you are to wait here because I'm gonna have to train you on how to be an Assassin, bear in mind we Assassin's are not by any means like your former occupation. As you shinobi claim yourselves to be ninja I've learned to know that they are nothing like that. Shinobi is only a fancy term for a mercenary and as such I will be tearing down what you know and will reform you in what an Assassin is like.'' he said and just before Mikoto could retort Naruto raised his hand. Which was quite amusing to see a woman older then him be hushed like a child.

It only made it more funny due to Mikoto giving him a pout...

''You must learn what we Assassin's are like Mikoto-san, we work in the dark to serve the light, it is what defines us as Assassin's. Plus the fact I could sense you a mile away and your temperamental issues need to be worked on. We remain in control of our emotions Mikoto we don't let them control us for it makes act brashly and gains a risk of us getting killed.'' he said to where Mikoto looked on for a moment before she sighed.

''I guess your right, but what do you plan to do?'' she asked to where Naruto only shook his head before he turned away.

''Don't worry about it, for now just keep yourself here in this cavern and do not leave under any circumstances Konoha especially Hiruzen cannot know you survived the massacre. I will be back tonight, now the bathroom is just outside this hall and to your left and the kitchen is to your right. When I come back we will begin your training am I understood?'' Mikoto could only give stiff nod and upon seeing this Naruto walked toward the door. However just as he was about to grasp the door did he hear Mikoto speak, and in a tone that made him freeze on the spot.

''Wait...c-can I at least know the identity of the person who not only saved me and my sochi's life, but has given me another chance at life?'' she asked though her words were quiet and to be honest with herself she felt as if she was rushing it for this person's identity had to be important to him due to how notorious he was in Konoha and just how much the Kamikaze's were hated among the other villages.

But she wanted to know-_kami she wanted know!-_at least a glimpse at the face of the one and learn to know who saved her, to know the identity of Kayoko's most favored Assassin or maybe it was her own curiosity to see the face of her savior. When she didn't hear a response she slowly raised her head only for her eyes to widen when a pair of azure orbs pierced through her and a small display of spiky golden locks were shown to her. The Assassin had barely lifted his cowl, but his eyes and some of his hair was shown and Mikoto quickly knew who it was yet she was too shocked to even speak.

''Y-y-you...your...'' she stuttered in unadulterated shock, but just as she saw his face did he place his cowl back on shadowing his features once more and with that Naruto turned back to the door and just as he grabbed the knob did he speak in flat stoic tone.

''I'll be back Mikoto-san until then get used to your young body again...'' he said with a small twitch of his lips and just like that he opened the door before he walked through closing the door behind him. Thus he left behind a stuttering Mikoto who was pointing at the door with a trembling finger, but the abnormality of this was that her cheek's was a tad pink.

_'That was that boy...sochi talked about...N-Naruto?...Oh kami...Assassin-kun...is Naruto? But but...he's supposed to be 9 year's old yet he looks like he's 13 or 14! And his eyes, those beautiful azure eyes...by kami what the hell is wrong with me?'_ her mental thoughts aside Mikoto tried to desperately shake the pink hue covering her cheeks. To shake her thoughts aside Mikoto stood up on her shaky legs and walked over to the body mirror set in the corner of the room.

When she saw herself though did the woman grow wide eyed when she saw herself, at first she didn't believe what Naruto had said when she had the body of a 18 year old yet here before her now was the very same body she had when she was 18. To surprised to say a thing, Mikoto's hands roamed over her body, over every curve and perfectly shaped hips unintentionally her hands went to her breasts lifting them up slightly did she give them a firm squeeze as a contemplating expression came on her face.

''Hmm firm...they don't slack anymore...'' she gave them a few more squeezes however as her eyes roamed her body with unhidden shock.

Now if any man including a certain perverted hermit were there they would of died as their head would have exploded due to the blood pressure that would built up at seeing Mikoto's touch her body like she was.

However as Mikoto was looking over her new rejuvenated body we go to our resident Kamikaze as he strolled out from the door only after exiting a few corridors did he reach his room. He discarded his assassin robes before he put on some of his usual civilian clothing. Putting on a white long sleeved shirt and black trouser's with a pair of dark blue shinobi sandals, after this he walked over to his small little armory before he rolled up his sleeves, placing on his left wrist was a small unnoticeable kunai holster that with a jolt reaction of his wrist the kunai would pop out and ready for use. Rolling that sleeve down he went to his right sleeve and just as he eyed the numerous small weaponry laid out before him he looked toward his hidden blade making him gain a serious look before he grabbed it as well before attaching the small hidden blade from the bracer to its small compartment to his right entire right forearm.

Doing so he rolled down his other sleeve and with a subtle twitch of his wrist did the blade pop out gaining a look of approval in Naruto's azure eyes. Nodding he retracted the blade back and making sure it was hidden correctly Naruto grabbed a small bag of senbon before he attacked it to his left hip. Nodding to know he was ready for the day he turned around and walked toward his desk and as he glanced down at the journal on his desk did a small scowl form on his face, his fist's clenched tight whilst his azure eyes grew colder then ever before.

_'The secrets you hold Hiruzen...I know them all...and one in particular...I will get her back...for the sake of Naruko-chan...' _and just like that Naruto turned away closing the door behind him.

Kamikaze Naruto had a few errands to take care of...

**Red Light District-Naruko's Residence**

Uzumaki Naruko was _annoyed_ and an annoyed Naruko was a very dangerous Naruko, the 7 year old girl had gotten up brushed her teeth, took a shower in the cold water due to the land lady refusing to turn the hot water on and had gotten ready for the another day at the Academy. Just like any other normal day for her, she gave the people among the district smiles as the nice ladies that worked for Kayoko gave her smiles as she walked past them.

But that's when everything started to come crashing down when she left the district and as she headed toward the Academy was once again under the scrutiny of the glares or whispered insults behind her back, honestly she grew very tired of it more so then usual as the last attempt she had glared at the person who spoke ill of her and she swore the man pissed himself as he ran away.

She thanked Naruto for having learned the ways of being scary...

Though she was annoyed now was because that she was being followed and by whom you may ask? Simply put, by the usual harassing shinobi that had a little bit too much sake in the morning and was harassing her even on her way to the Academy. Now this wasn't a normal thing mind you as people steered clear of her when she was angry or was in the presence of Naruto and for good reason, she still remebered the last person to harass her, let alone try to touch her.

_'I don't think I've ever seen someones spine bend that way before and a full grown man cry...it sure was fun to watch ttebane!'_

_**'That it was...kit.'**_

And there was the other reason to why she was annoyed...

_'Great the voice again...and as I told you before I am not a KIT! My name is Naruko, spell it with me Mr. Mystery voice, NA-RU-KO!'_ she mentally shouted only to hear a deep rumbling chuckle which to this day confused her and freaked her out a little bit.

_**'Your a kit in my eyes...and always will be Hahahaha!'**_

_'Stupid baka-voice...'_ she mentally mumbled, now one would beg to question why they were talking inside their head like Naruko was, but lately she'd been hearing this voice speak out to her through either when she was asleep or at the most random of times, either to point out something to embarrass her or to just plain out annoy her.

And _damn_ the voice was good at it!

_**'Kekekeke...don't forget I love to watch you SQUIRM!'**_

_'Shut up you teme...'_ she mentally said out to the voice which gained yet another deep chuckle from the mystery voice that to this day resided within her mind. The horrors she suffered, the teasing remarks she received were beyond embarrassing for the poor girl, but she just blocked it out the best she could as she ignored the ignoramus that followed her. Just as she turned a corner though did she hear her name spoke, and a voice that made her heart swell up and that strange feeling appear once again in her stomach.

''Ohayo Naruko-chan...'' came the words of her most favorite person in the word tied strongly with her Guardian, she didn't even wait as her face formed into a wide grin before sprung forward ignoring the drunken shinobi behind her as she literally tackled her equally blonde spiky haired friend. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she was at his side in the mere blink of an eye, her violet gems seemed to just sparkle as she looked up into a pair of somewhat amused azure orbs of her friend.

''Naruto-kun Good Morning!'' she said before leaning her head into said boys shoulder whom ran a hand through her hair as a small smile crossed his face, however his eyes glared icily toward the drunken chunin and those that watched the scene with glares and he only mouthed a few words that made the chunin pale.

_'Leave before I rip out your throat and crush your skull...'_ his lips moved and the chunin seemed to go pale white before turned around and walked away in a rather fast pace while a stain could be seen forming in his pants. Naruto turned his glare to the civilians and they too walked-_ran-_away just to get away from his gaze. Naruto was _not_ in the mood to deal with these discriminate baka's right now.

Seeing them gone Naruto's eyes glanced down to the young girl at his side and seeing her humming happily into his shoulder made him sigh before he smiled, ''As much as I like you holding you like this Naruko-chan we gotta get to the Academy lest we hear another lecture from those baka sensei's of ours.'' he said though he got a mumble from the girl before she looked up at him with a small pout.

''But your warm besides I hate the academy they don't teach anything practical and the exercises they do teach they try to teach me the wrong way!'' she said but seeing the stern stare from Naruto she instantly gave in. However she did smile once more as she tightened her grip around his neck, ''Fine! But can I have a piggyback? Pleeeassseee~'' she ended with a her lower lip quivering, her eyes becoming extremely wide and round where they glistened as she looked at him.

It was adorable to be honest, but Naruto had grown immune to her ways yet he just gave the girl a smile and before giving her a small peck on her forehead missing her face becoming bloody red so much that a cherry would cry in pure jealousy. Suddenly she felt her arms securely wrapped around his neck before her legs were held by his arms blinking she looked to see Naruto giving her a small smile.

''Sure Naruko-chan...'' he said, but the girl seemed to look at him a bit longer her eyes stared into his for only a moment before she mentally frowned.

_'There's something wrong Naru-kun...'_

_**'Kekeke I'm still shocked to know my vessel is infatuated with the descendant of that Man, interesting...'**_

Raising a mental eyebrow Naruko spoke out despite trying to hide her blush at the voices saying the word _infatuated_, _'Wait what did you say? What do you know about Naruto-kun?' _however she only gained a chuckle in response.

_**'Oh nothing you'll find out soon...but until then kit...have fun with your boyfriend~'**_ the voice drawled out in a tone befitting of teasing and it did its job as Naruko began to mentally sputter yet she couldn't speak a word.

Outside Naruko blinked before she noticed Naruto was carrying her through the streets on his back as they both headed toward the academy. As such Naruko could only frown slightly at the words spoke in her mind caused her some concern before she shrugged and upon leaning on Naruto's shoulder did she release a content sigh, discreetly glancing toward Naruto did she smile before she hummed once more.

''Naruko-chan can I ask you something?'' her best friend/teacher abruptly spoke making said girl blink before she looked up to see Naruto still facing forward, but she still heard his question thus she tilted her head in curiosity with an innocent expression on her face. ''Yeah?'' she said and Naruto seem to frown in thought.

_'I know I didn't wanna bring her into this...but what I read in that journal...I won't let it happen...even if I have to break my promise not to bring her into my world...I have to at least know...'_

''If I wasn't the person...you thought I was...would you still...care for me?'' he asked to where Naruko's eyes went wide for only a mere moment, the silence between them was heavy, but soon Naruko smiled in a way that could only be called affectionate before she with surprising bravery leaned down till she was eye level with Naruto and slowly she pecked him on the lips before she gave him a smile to the wide eyed Kamikaze.

''Naruto-kun...you are my best friend, you have taught me so much and yet I know so little, but I wouldn't care because I...I _like_ you Naruto-kun and nothing can change that. Besides you'll always be my Naruto-kun no matter what you are and that's a promise ttebane!'' she exclaimed pouring those feelings she had been feeling around the spiky blonde into her words, and truth be told she was having an easier time of dealing with the fact that she just pecked him on the lips. Yet she meant what she said for the young Uzumaki wanted to stay by Naruto's side as he did for her only she wanted to be by his side.

_Always..._

Determined violet gems stared back into surprised azure orbs both of which looked into each others eyes for the longest of moments before Naruto just closed his eyes before he let out a sigh, ''I see...'' and with a surprising yet embarrassing move Naruto leaned toward her before he whispered into her ear.

_''Meet me at your residence tonight, there are some thing's you need to know about; about you, about me and the truths that have been kept from you.''_ his words quiet as they made the young girl frown in confusion before she gave a subtle nod. Seeing this Naruto gave the young girl a smile before they just made their way to the academy only now a sense of content settled around the two blondes.

**Academy-Classroom**

Uchiha Sasuke was for the lack of the better word was void of any emotion whatsoever he'd been hospitalized the night of his clan's slaughter and had been rapidly asked questions on what exactly happened, but he hadn't spoken a single word since he woke up from unconsciousness. He remained unresponsive to any and everyone around him even to the Hokage and his visits with him in the hospital. The boy could only remember the night of the massacre and the scene of his elder brother Itachi fighting his mother and just as his kaa-san was injured that strange white robed man came in and protected them.

His words even now echo within his mind, giving him hope that his mother was still alive...

_'Good, I guarantee by the end of tomorrow you will see her again...till then Sasuke...don't speak of my existence to anyone or of what happened to your mother not even to the Hokage, understand?'_

_'And he was right, the Hokage has been acting rather forceful in asking those questions...good thing I never told him, but I wonder how kaa-san is doing...'_ the young Uchiha thought with a small frown. Though his attention seem to be taken when he saw a shadow looming over him, looking up he saw to his slight surprise Naruto standing infront of his desk with a look that made the Uchiha wonder what was going on in that head of his.

''Sasuke come sit with me and Naruko...'' he said making the Uchiha look at him with a widened gaze before he only narrowed his eyes, this was unexpected of all things for Naruto the one person that reminded him so much of his elder brother_-anger boiled up within him just thinking of his name-_to actually invite him to sit with him and Naruko was surprising.

_'Though its better then dealing with Sakura and Ino...kami wouldn't they understand after what happened for them to just leave me alone?'_ he thought before he looked up at Naruto before giving a silent nod before he grabbed his school belongings and followed Naruto up the stairs ignoring the incredulous stares boring into his back. It was well known what happened to his clan and many had shyed from the Uchiha afraid to even talk to him jest he snapped and burnt them alive or some other childish reaction from the other students.

Yet to be honest Sasuke wanted to be left alone to his own vices, so he could think clearly on what happened for Kami's sake he was 7 years old and his clan was all, but butchered with only two remaining Uchiha alive besides himself. Even still Sasuke was beyond a shadow of a doubt thankful for the while robed man who not only saved him and his mother in keeping Itachi back, but his promise to keep his mother alive is what made him all the more tight lipped to everyone.

But as Sasuke looked at the older boy as he took his seat with Naruto between him and a smiling Naruko, he didn't know much of Naruto besides wanting to challenge him a few times only to be shrugged off every time only that he knew the guy to be extremely protective of Naruko and showed this in ways that made Sasuke a bit wary of him, but he also held the cold air about him that made Sasuke think Naruto to show a lack of interest of even being in the academy yet a ruthless and unforgiving side of him was evident as rare as it was.

Though when that side of him was shown only Naruko could calm him down, perfect example was 2 years ago when Naruto was close to killing Kiba for hitting Naruko. Sasuke saw it as Naruto was had his thumb and index finger in the perfect position to snap the boys throat like a twig, but Naruko had stopped him at the last second as everyone was too scared to even move.

If Sasuke knew one thing it was that Naruto was _deadly_ a very proven fact at that...

_'Then again...he's like Naruko's older brother in that aspect...clearly their not related, but the way he protects her shows he'll do anything even stand up against Iruka-sensei and Mizuki-sensei...'_

However just as Sasuke turned his head back to the front he never saw Naruto's hand discreetly slip a folded piece of paper under the desk and into his pocket before he drew it back just as quickly whilst said disguised assassin glanced toward Sasuke with a small frown.

_'Don't worry Sasuke...I've kept my promise...besides...I won't let you be used as a tool for Hiruzen or the Templar's goals...'_ he mentally thought before he glanced to his right as the smiling Naruto to where he placed his hand atop her under the desk to where she looked up at him before smiling even wider.

_'Nor Naruko-chan...'_

It would be a few hours later that as Sasuke departed from the Academy did he place his hands into his pockets only to blink when he found a folded up piece of parchment in his right pocket. Unfolding it, the young Uchiha read the context within only for his eyes to widen exponentially.

_Sasuke,_

_As promised you are to see your mother again soon, but you must meet me from the prying eyes of the Hokage and his shinobi so come at midnight tonight meet at the Konoha Gates. If you truly wish to see her again you will speak of this to no one and you will burn this letter after reading this so no one else will know. Pack your essentials and nothing more leave anything you don't need behind._

_K.N._

_'W-when did...no it doesn't matter...I need to get ready...if this is true...its the only way I can see kaa-san again...' _clenching the note in his hand Sasuke looked back up with a determined gaze. Rounding a corner he did a small katon jutsu on the note before throwing it on the ground and making sure it was burnt entirely Sasuke left to prepare himself. Not knowing as he left the alley that watching from above was the Naruto himself still garbed in his civilian clothing, but at his side was the body of a dead anbu that was sent to watch over Sasuke.

Seeing him gone Naruto turned his gaze out to the village and narrowed his sharp azure orbs at the streets of Konoha bustling with its populace, but through it he saw the changes happening within the city. His eyes scanned the streets for a few seconds finding the changes already appearing after Hiruzen's arrival back into the village.

_'Bumped up security, guard patrols on every street, guard post more tense then usual and those posters...shit...guess they know the identity of their vigilante...'_ he thought with a frown before the blond jumped from the building before hitting the ground in a crouch. Standing up naruto walked out from the alley hands in his pocket and golden bangs shadowing his eyes, but hidden underneath his azure orbs glinted in a deadly edge.

_'I'm gonna have to move fast...Hiruzen's will move in the night...and so will I...'_

**Midnight-Naruko's Residence**

Naruko sighed for like the hundredth time as she sat on her bed twiddling her fingers as she waited anxiously for Naruto to come. Cause directly after school she went home to think on what Naruto had said to her, truth to be told it rattled her mind his words carried weight as they seemed to make her mind race and her heart beat rapidly.

_'What did Naru-kun mean things about him I don't know...things about myself...or even secrets hidden from me...I'm so confused ttebane!'_ she mentally scowled only for her scowl to deepen when a familiar chuckle to echo within her mind. Of all the things she didn't want to hear right now was most definitely the annoying voice in her head!

_'Oh great what do you want?'_

_**'Oh nothing I just find it a bit amusing that you have yet to figure out a few of these secrets yourself...'**_ the voice spoke within her mind making the young Uzumaki frown a bit more in confusion.

_'What do you mean?'_ though to be honest Naruko felt a little afraid to even know even more so when the voice went completely silent for a moment or two. She waited for a response though and when she didn't get one the girl only sighed before she looked out her window, her violet orbs lazily went up to the full moon making her think back on a certain tenshi.

_'Now that I think about it...Tenshi-kun is usually around by this time to check on me...he's always so caring...funny he reminds me a lot of Naru-kun...but he so full of mystery that I wanna know more about him...plus...those posters being strung up when I was coming home, they had his description. What did Tenshi-kun do I wonder?'_ and that made her think, the posters being displayed had almost a near perfect sketching of her guardian's cowl and robed figure, not so much in detail, but enough to know it was the same person she's known for as long as she could remember.

_'What happened for Konoha to place a bounty on you tenshi-kun...I hope your okay...'_ she thought on this, but as she gazed out at the moon the young girl never saw a shadow come behind her. When she heard a creak of her floorboards Naruko couldn't even turn her head before she felt someone press their finger into the back of her neck before her eyes rolled back as she went into the world of unconsciousness. However just as she was about to fall, she was caught into the arms of the very person she was thinking about, that being the robed assassin himself.

Just as he caught the girl he slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her with his right hand, he didn't waste time however as he quickly crawled out her window before leaping out onto the roofs of the many buildings of Konoha. Naruto didn't speak, he didn't have time as he leapt from building to building holding his young protege in his right arm as he raced toward the Konoha gates. Leaping over one building Naruto jumped from the last building and flicking his left wrist did a kunai pop out. Grabbing it he spun it around in a reverse grip and holding onto Naruko he fell behind an Anbu scout.

Just before the shinobi could even turn around Naruto jammed the kunai straight through the man's neck through getting a strangled gurgle from the man before he went limp. Quickly he yanked out his kunai and flicking the blood off he jumped further into the forests his next destination clear. Hopping through the tree branches Naruto didn't even waste time as he saw the Konoha Gates ahead of him.

Along with several anbu surrounding his target...

_'Damn their on the move already!'_

With that thought in mind Naruto didn't waste time before he jumped into the middle of the anbu and before even one could react Naruto threw his only kunai directly into the temple of one anbu before he chopped the shell shocked Sasuke in the back of neck knocking him unconscious and throwing the boy over his shoulder Naruto stretched out his left palm before he started to spin.

''_Kaze-ken..._'' and with only a subtle shift of the wind a sphere of wind chakra quickly formed around Naruto blocking the simultaneous tanto strikes aimed for him before each blade broke off. Spinning Naruto shifted his cowled head before clenched his chakra coated fist doing so he became encased in a small sphere of futon chakra. Bringing it up Naruto whispered only one word before his fist slammed into the ground.

''_Fukuramu __(Expand)_'' and just like the wind sphere seemed to shrink a bit before it exploded outwards blowing and shredding every anbu around Naruto as well as shredding the ground beneath him and tearing apart the tree's in the vicinity. As it disappeared every anbu was either blown into a tree or was now a bloody smear on the pavement paying no heed to this though Naruto spun around before he ran toward the gates, passing through Naruto only had one thought as his body along with Naruko and Sasuke became enveloped into wind.

_'I'll be back...and next time...I'll get you back as well...I promise...'_

With that one thought Naruto closed his eyes before he and the kids in his arms vanished into a swirl of wind...

**Hidden Cavern-Naruto's Bedroom**

Uzumaki Naruko had never felt so comfortable in her life, she was having a very nice dream as if she was laying in a sea of clouds with a big bowl of Miso Ramen in one hand whilst she was laying against her most precious person, said person was a boy with golden spiky hair and the most beautiful pair of azure orbs she had ever laid her eyes on. She could honestly stare into them for hours on end, she smiled while twirling her chopsticks in her large bowl of miso ramen only for her bowl to be picked up by Naruto himself.

''What are you doing Naru-kun?'' she asked only for said boy to give her a smile that made her heart beat faster by the second.

''I'm gonna feed you silly...'' he said making Naruko's eyes widen before a blush of monumental size appeared on her face, Naruto was going to feed her? By Kami if this was a dream she didn't want it to end, she could only give a grin to where Naruto gave a small chuckle before he tapped her nose making her giggle slightly. Grasping the chopsticks she watched hungrily as he twirled the ramen up before he raised it to her mouth.

''Now say awww~'' he said and Naruko did just that...

Just as she was about to open her mouth and bite into the Food of the Gods though...

_**'WAKE UP KIT!'**_ a roar erupted within the depths of her mind.

The poor girl...

''BAKAAAA!'' She woke up screaming/insulting that damned voice in her head, forgoing the fact she woke up in a bed not her own and her hair in a complete mess. She grit her teeth and glared at seemingly nothing, but still she could that damned voice in her head chuckling at her reaction oh if only that voice had a body! She'd wring its neck till the voice's body went limp in her hand, hell she almost cackled at the sheer thought.

_**'Ooooh kit wants to kill me...your becoming quite the mean girl...'**_

_'Shut up you damn teme!'_

_**'Meh I don't feel like it...Oh if you haven't noticed we're not exactly in your trash dump of an apartment anymore...'**_ the voice said to her confusion, but containing her ire she looked around only for her to be shocked at what she was seeing for her eyes were roaming the entire room. Now that she thought about it the young Uzumaki looked around the room to notice that it indeed wasn't her room at all. However as she looked around the room noticing the strange rock formation of the room and dimly lit candle on a wooden desk did she particularly eye a banner hanging from the walls in the room.

_'What are those insignia's I wonder...'_ she thought only to hear a strange almost tame growl within her mind, but she paid no heed to it for as she looked around the room did her eyes land on the wooden desk again only this time she caught something that made her eyes widen.

''T-tenshi-kun?'' she said and indeed standing infront of the desk was none other then the robed 'tenshi' with his usual shadowed gaze looking back at her, how she knew that or even missed him standing their was beyond the young girls understanding. Growing up with him she learned to know he was looking at her even through that shadowed gaze of his.

''Hello Naruko-hime...'' his tone however as she knew it to be was one of a monotone along with a serious edge within that got Naruko to sit at attention quickly.

''U-um...Tenshi-kun where am I?'' she asked curious to her surroundings only to receive an answer she never expected, blunt and straight to the point as it was. ''My Home...'' was his answer to her question leaving the young girl struck in shock. Understandable really that she was sitting in her Guardian's very own home and in his own bedroom nonetheless. However as she was reeling in her shock a thought came to her.

''Wait where's Naru-kun, I was supposed to meet him at my apartment?'' she asked not seeing the slight flinch of the robed assassin's shoulders. Though from her innocent expression the assassin let out a small sigh before he pushed himself off from his desk he was leaned against before he walked toward the silent Naruko. Once at her bedside he spoke once more knowing what he was about to say would shock the girl and without a doubt change her world forever.

''That's why your here Naruko-hime...you see before we speak you need to know something, its something I-no _Naruto_ should have told you for...I am...'' he began before he grasped his white cowl by the rims before he pulled it back making Naruko's eyes widen beyond all measure as the face of her most beloved tenshi, her Guardian was none other than.

''...Naruto, Kamikaze Naruto...'' he finished, his azure eyes that she knew all too well stared back at her with a stoic look in his eyes. His spiky golden locks framing his face and falling past his neckline was all too familiar to her. Naruko couldn't speak nor move as she beheld the sight of her tenshi to be none other then her best friend and teacher.

''And we need to talk...Naruko-chan...'' he said to the trembling wide eyed Uzumaki heiress

**OwO**

* * *

><p><strong>Well there's the latest update guys and I will admit that I was playing a little GOW (God of War) during the middle of this so blame some of Naruto's cruelty from THAT! _<br>**

**Also from now I'm possible gonna be making most of this up as I go as I have the rest of the plot figured out (Mostly), also Naruto's bloodline is a bit difficult since the part with Mikoto was only a 1/3 of it as in 1 of the three bloodlines within his body. I wanna give credit though to Shinjin the Shinobi-Assassin and the bloodline that was shown at the beginning is of his own creation! Thanks dude! XD**

**Link can be found on his profile! And name is called **_Kanpeki Karada - Perfect Body _

**Now before I go further I was having this urge to make a new story and I don't know if I should or continue this story a bit more first, so I will be placing a poll and see what you all think.**

**Anyway that's all, hoped you all enjoyed it if not that's cool, flames though shall thou be IGNORED!**

_Kaze-ken: Wind Sphere_

**I am in DESPERATE NEED for a BETA and also a very good English-Japanese Translator so if someone can hook me up with one it would be suuuuuuuper awesome!**

**Was it bad, good, meh or just plain shit?**

**R&R :D!**


	5. The Assassin Strikes

**Been awhile since last update but, excuses aren't for this and I honestly rushed this one since I'm bout to move like tomorrow or day after so yeah had to hurry. I would also like to thank Sabaku Ookami for taking the time to Beta this chapter so thanks a lot!**

**However before we get started, I do believe I mentioned a girl would be taken place into this story from a different anime yes? Well make that two different girls from two different animes.**

**Anyway time to get on with the story!**

**Hope you all enjoy it :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of the Kamikaze Assassin<strong>

**Chapter 4: The Assassin Strike's**

Naruko stared for what seemed like forever into the eyes of her most precious person with wide violet orbs glazed over in utter shock at the scene before her, she couldn't make a move nor say a word with the only action she could do was breath. The silence between the two was deafening and only made the situation all the more tense. For he stood there before the shocked Uzumaki heiress clothed in his assassin robes or what the girl had come to recognize as her Guardian's usual appearance.

Truth be told he didn't know exactly how Naruko would react to this, but it had to be done to ensure she knew who he truly was she had to know that her Guardian and _'Naruto'_ were the very same person, two sides of the same coin. At first he didn't even want her to know who he was, but after reading all he did from Sarutobi's journal and his plans for her he had no other alternative. Her safety was all that mattered to him for not out of duty his clan had with being allies with the Uzumaki Clan or the promise he kept to Naruko's mother Kushina but because.

He couldn't bear the thought of Naruko being hurt, the sheer thought made his blood boil and his skin crawl at the same time, say what you will he may be an assassin, but he wasn't emotionless and spending time with Naruko for as long as he did made him feel as if she was the most important person in his life. Maybe that was why if someone tried to hurt Naruko he'd break them and someone that did ended up dead the next day.

Whatever the case she was here and safe and now about to learn facts that would shake her world and change her way of life forever...

_'I also imagine Mikoto-san is dealing with Sasuke as well...'_ he thought on this before looking back at the young Uzumaki whom had yet to say a word. He didn't make a move or a sound as he just stared back into Naruko's violet gems with his own azure orbs. He didn't move a muscle when Naruko shakily inched closer to him and with trembling hands touched his cheeks.

''N-naruto-kun...? B-but...what...why...I...don't understand...'' her words full of the shock and confusion she had filling her body and upon her glazed violet gems. How could she understand, her 7 year old mind was mature for her age yes, but to be shown something like this would baffle anyone. Naruko always thought her Guardian was a mystery and she always found him to be extremely similar to how Naruto was with her.

But this stumped her completely and put her 7 year old mind on the fritz...

Looking into Naruko's eyes the Kamikaze sighed before he gently grabbed her hands and held them in his own he felt her shaking increase from this, but he did speak out to the girl, ''Naruko-chan, you may be confused, shocked, sad and many other things and I can understand that, but do you remember when I said there was thing's you needed to know. About me, about you and of the things hidden from you?'' he said getting a slow yet confused nod from the shocked Uzumaki.

Seeing this Naruto gained a bitter smile something Naruko had never seen before, and she knew this was the same Naruto she'd grown to care for and like over the time since she was, but 4 years old. She knew him by appearance, by his eyes and hair everything she saw before her was the real Naruto and seeing a smile like the one he had now was something she'd never seen. However she watched as Naruto clad in the garments of what she'd grown accustomed of her tenshi to where looked down for a moment.

''Well...I guess this is where it begins, you see Naruko-chan me and your Guardian Tenshi we've been the same person for over 7 year's now. I am him and he is me for we are the same person, but in truth you only know me by my first name, but for too long have I kept it from you and you deserve to know and that is who I am. Uzumaki Naruko, my name is Kamikaze Naruto and I have been your Guardian, Friend and Teacher for the past 7 years.'' he said to the young girls growing shock.

She watched as he let go of her hands before he turned around and walked forward a few steps, ''You see I promised to tell you everything, to reveal every hidden truth kept from you and about both you and myself. So to begin, I'd like you to ask your questions until after I am done, can you do that Naruko-chan?'' he said glancing over his shoulder and seeing the young girl nod albeit hesitantly he gave a stiff nod as well.

''Well to begin as you now know my name is Kamikaze Naruto or as you knew me when I was the Guardian Tenshi you so titled me as when you very young. Now I'm going to explain to you a few things and first off is the main reason why Konohagakure hates you.'' his words made Naruko's eyes snap at attention and upon seeing this Naruto sighed. ''For you see on the day of your birth as the stories go the Kyuubi no Yoko attacked in the middle of the night. No warning it just came down as if a God had unleashed its pet to punish the populace of Konoha. As the story went it was said the Yondaime Hokage or Namikaze Minato defeated the bijuu in combat, but as I'm sure you should know by now no mortal man can kill a bijuu.'' he said looking glancing toward the Uzumaki heiress making the young Naruko give a slow nod.

''As you know in history class, the bijuu are masses of chakra given form into these demonic beasts with the highest base primal instinct in them. Now as I said before no mortal man can kill a bijuu so the Yondaime did the next best thing, and this is where you come in for you see Minato Namikaze was known to be a Genius among Shinobi, a man of unrivaled skill and ingenuity in the ancient art of Fuinjutsu second only to two other clans in all of the Elemental Countries history. What that man did was the only thing a mortal could do in the means of besting a bijuu, but at the cost of committing a great sin and an act of his unbreakable loyalty to Konoha.'' he said before he turned around and stared back into Naruko's orbs.

He could see it, the bubbling realization coming into her orbs and as much as it tore at him Naruko needed to hear this, ''He sealed it into a vessel and not just any vessel for no object could contain the Kyuubi's power for it would shatter in mere seconds of its confinement and no adult could contain it for their chakra coils would have been too mature to handle the dense chakra of the Kyuubi would have broken down from the inside out and died. Thus he sealed it into a newborn child, who's chakra coils could handle the kyuubi's vast amount of chakra, a newborn born on the very day of the Kyuubi attack.'' saying this Naruto looked at Naruko to see that she was looking down at her hands with a glaze of realization appearing in her eyes.

''Y-you mean...I...was that child, is that the reason everyone hates me...because I hold the Kyuubi...are they right...am I some sort of...monster?'' she said only to be surprised when Naruto briskly walked up toward her bedside, crouched down and placed his hand on her head. Even more to her shock she could just feel the anger rolling off him in waves and at what she didn't know for all she could do was sit there in total shock.

The Kamikaze looked directly into her eyes and spoke in a firm yet gentle tone, ''You are by no means a monster hime, you are the most pure innocent little angel I have ever met and had the pleasure of knowing, the monster here is those that can't see through their hate and loathing that they are hating an innocent girl for something that wasn't her fault. Remember this Naruko-chan you are NOT a monster in anyway shape or form, monsters are beings that have no moral's have no laws or honor nor pride and kill to only sate their own bloodlust.'' he said where Naruto looked at him with glistening violet gems.

''R-really?'' her voice was meek and shy just as it was when she was very young and it honestly tore into Naruto deeper and made him wish to beat the Namikaze for all he was worth and then some. To put her, his very own flesh through such turmoil for a village of ungrateful bigots like Konoha was purely ludicrous to him. Shaking his thoughts he didn't hesitate when he gave Naruko a small smile to which Naruko gave one in return as small as it was.

''Of course, as I said before you are innocent of everything that happened that night, the monsters in this case are those baka's in Konoha'' he said before turning to his wooden desk, letting his fingers roam of the Sandaime's journal all the while his eyes only darkened, considerably so when Naruko spoke out her words cutting through the tension.

''But why, why would he do this?'' she uttered out in a quiet almost broken tone however the blonde Uzumaki had an inkling suspicion of why he did and it only strengthened when she heard Naruto speak a few words that sent her into a crashing realization, her head snapped up to see his azure eyes looking directly at her over his shoulder.

''You're smart enough to know why he did it Naruko-chan, that man was known to be selfless and loyal to a fault as Konohagakure's Yondaime and as much as I dislike the man he was also...'' he spoke.

''…My father...'' she finished in a hushed whisper, but Naruto heard it leading him to merely closing his eyes and give a small nod confirming her words. He didn't need to look to see Naruko's face to know the immeasurable shock she was in, she was a smart girl of that he knew very well not counting the fact Naruko was growing more and more perceptive each day.

''That's correct, your father was Namikaze Minato, Yondaime Hokage or better known during the Third Shinobi War was the Konoha no Kiiroi no Senkō.'' he said, his eyes watched his young charge whilst waiting for what she was say. Naruko's body flinched as she remained silent throughout the time he said that, her face downcast as her blond hair shadowed her eyes yet the shaking of her shoulders and the clenching of her hands was evident to how she was feeling.

''He's the one who sealed the Kyuubi into me, he was my father, yet he was the one who...who...'' she spoke out in a shaky tone, her hands gripped the sheets as her eyes was hidden by her long hair. Deep within her Naruko felt something crawling up within her, a feeling she felt was very alien to her, she didn't know what it was and it honestly scared her to how much strong this feeling was. It was similar to how she felt against the villagers of Konoha, to those that sneered and glared her way, spit insults at her and disrespected her since as long as she could remember.

Was it Anger? Rage? She didn't know and that's what confused her, her hand went to her chest as she tried to overcome this immense feeling boiling within her, but strangely at the same time her eyes began to water and it was in that moment Naruko could only seek out the only thing she could for comfort, to get a sense of wisdom on what was wrong with her.

''N-naruto p-please tell me...whats wrong with me...why...why... am I crying yet I feel so _mad?_'' she said raising face up to meet Naruto's own whom upon gazing upon it frowned at what he saw. Naruto's face was contorted into an expression of pure _hate_, but the tears falling from her eyes showed she knew not of what this emotion was. Yet it was this and the crimson specks flickering in her eyes that made him act with the greatest of haste, walking toward her bedside he kneeled down and placing his hand on the back of her pulled her in till she laying her head against the crook of his shoulder.

Flinching at the contact Naruko's eyes widened as her face leaned in against Naruto's shoulder missing the shadowed gaze of the very same Kamikaze, his hand on her head and her frozen body kept her from moving. His words however struck a chord within the younger of the two as he seemed to know what she was feeling and just holding her there kept her from completely breaking down.

''Your angry Naruko-chan, your more angry then you've ever been before, so much that you despise him for what he did to you, his very name makes you hateful for that is what your feeling right now, _Hatred_ for Namikaze Minato.'' he said making Naruko look down even as her arm wrapped around him she had to speak through the tears falling from her eyes.

''Then why am I crying?'' her words muffled by the fabric of his clothing, but he heard her clearly and thus he spoke even as his expression was hidden by the shadows of his hair.

''It's obvious is it not? Your tears are evidence that despite your hatred for Minato you shed tears for him now knowing the man was your father and yet you can't love him, but only hate him for what he did to you. His reasons are vague and no matter what the people of Konoha say, what the Sandaime says or what the teachers at the academy spout it is all null and void without knowing the true reason he did this. So I will say it now it is okay Naruko-chan, the way you feel right now is okay so just let it out ...I'm here...'' he said as her body started to tremble worse then before.

And so she did, Naruko buried her face into his shoulder and let it out, pouring out all she built up with her, the emotional dam within her mind shattered freeing her raging emotions. Her tears burst forth as her body racking sobs were muffled by his clothed body, the fabric absorbing her tears which seemed to never stop. He ran his free hand up and down her back trying to console Naruko the best he could, it was all he could do for her at the moment was staying at her side throughout the ordeal.

The two stayed like this for a few more moments until Naruko seemed to calm down slightly, enough so that her trembling ceased. However as her violet eyes started to creak open she had to ask one thing that bugged her, why hadn't he told her? Why hadn't Naruto ever told her who her father was? Had he always known?

''N-naruto-kun...w-why did you never tell me about this before?'' she asked almost afraid to know, but she wan-no_ needed _to know why her most precious person who was in fact the very same person whom watched over her for all these years kept something so important from her. She was nervous to know and despite how emotionally exhausted she was the Uzumaki heiress desperately wished to know why he had kept such information from her.

It was his next words that shocked her and sent her mind reeling...

''The reason is simple...'' he said pulling back making her looking up into his azure eyes which bore back into her bloodshot violet gems.

''How could I tell you when you were a toddler? That the reason your life is the way it is was because of your own father? Think about it Naruko, the mind of a child wouldn't be able to take something like that without going into a traumatic state of shock add the fact that if this happened Hiruzen would have kept a tighter leash on you and watched 24/7, that was something I couldn't afford to happen, I would _not_ let Hiruzen lead you astray and you find out a lot later'' he said staring straight at Naruko without flinching.

Naruko could understand what Naruto meant, back then she was still a bubbling child without the slightest mature mindset that she had now thanks to her training with Naruto while growing up and being protected by him all at the same time. However it did not lessen the sting to know she indeed have a father only to know that very father sentenced her to a life of despair and discrimination to the village that worshiped him yet hated her very existence.

''I-I see...'' she whispered looking down for a moment only for a quick thought to come back up, it was a small thought which quickly grew into a massive one as she prepared to ask the question she was more nervous to have answered then anything. The mere thought sent the mystery voice in her head-_Possibly Kyuubi's-_ growling in what seemed irritation?

''Then if you at least know who my father was...can you tell me who my _mother _was?'' she asked daring to look back up only to meet his eyes again which seemed to brighten up a bit which confused her while his face seemed to lighten up.

Slightly...

''Your _mother,_ unlike Minato I actually knew her on a personal level more then from just the history books and what other people talked about him. Your mothers name was Uzumaki Kushina and I can tell you right now your a bloody clone of her down to her very eyes. Unlike you however she had blood red maroon long hair, but in everything else you have inherited from her. Her looks, fun loving and tomboyish personality and her love of pranks'' he ended with as small tone of humor in his tone causing a pink embarrassed hue to appear on Naruko's cheeks. Yet she listened in when Naruto continued on about her mother.

''You see, I first met your mother when I myself was only 3 years old, she first contacted my parents that one Uzumaki was left alive being herself, it was from their we learned of her, of her life from then on and ending up with telling us that she was pregnant...with you.'' he said making her eyes widen before she looked down a bit. Though she did mentally frown in confusion as a question started to build up in her mind.

_'Wait what did Naru-kun mean when kaa-san contacted his parents about her being the **last** Uzumaki...what does that mean?'_

Unbeknownst to her thoughts Naruto continued, ''It was from then on my parents and I kept in touch with Kushina almost daily as to not rouse suspicion with Konoha of our whereabouts. During those times I started to learn more of your mother and even though she was a eccentric she was always happy and never seemed to stop talking about meeting you, wishing to talk with you and watching you grow up. It was because of this...I made a promise to her, a blood oath that I would protect her child till my dying breath. Heh after that she almost crushed my spine by the hug she gave me'' he ended with a small chuckle even as his eyes glazed over slightly remembering that day like it was yesterday.

The apologies that followed from her flowed out like a constant stream as he laid on his bed twitching in pain...

_Giggle_

_'What the...?'_ he thought only to hear Naruko before him giving a soft giggle as she seemed to eye him with an amused look, but there was also a foreign look in her eyes that seemed to make him feel a bit lifted in a way. As strange as it was, he watched when she playfully hit his chest as a playfully look came upon her face further confusing him.

''That's pretty cliché of you Naru-kun, its like a Princess's knight swearing to protect her from everything and anyone, but I'm not a wallflower and I can protect myself...'' she said only to give a beaming smile to the clearly confused Kamikaze. Whose eyes only widened greatly when Naruko leaned forward and as her arms wrapped around his frame she placed a peck on his cheek before she leaned against his chest letting out a sigh.

''But that's why I like you, Naru-kun and Tenshi-kun the both of you, being the same person its still a shock to me, but that's how you two have been watching over me, protecting me, teaching me and practically raising me. Your more then my knight, you are my _Hero _and_ nothing_ will change that, not so long as I live and breathe ttebane!'' she ended with her usual verbal tick.

Hearing and combined with Naruko's recent action left the Kamikaze in a surprised state, but just as quickly he came back and just let out a small smile. The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours on end which was really a few long minutes, until Naruko asked him a question that made him only narrow his eyes from beneath his spiky golden bangs.

''Naru-kun do you know what happened to kaa-chan? Did she d-die or abandon me?'' the sheer thought of either of the two struck a blow to Naruko's inner being, but she had to know what became of her mother that she just got to hear of. The young needed to know what happened to her mother whether or not she died or left her alone.

Yet somehow Naruto sensed her worries and decided to placate them in a way, but he did need to give what his words would be some thought. Kushina's body had never been found at the site of the sealing, but at the same time if what he read in that journal of the Sandaime was true then there was more to it then just her mysterious disappearance on that night.

_'She never died and she would never have left Naruko she loved her more then anything in this world of that I know for sure...something happened and I intend to find out...but for now Naruko deserves to at least know the truth of the matter.'_

Said Uzumaki was getting a bit fidgety from her best friends lack of response, but that only ended when he merely spoke in a tone that Naruko knew all too well, his tone was cold and determined to a point Naruko has never felt before, an edge in his tone that sent a chill up her spine and made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight up.

''Kushina-san would _never_ abandon you Naruko and I know damn well she wouldn't die that easy, your mother was the most stubborn woman I ever met. This means she's alive, but her body was never found that night, but I promise right now that I intend to find out what happened...you have my word Uzumaki Naruko.'' he said swearing to both him and her that he would find out what happened to Kushina.

Upon hearing this Naruko felt something in her flutter and swell in a level of relief and happiness that it almost brought tears to her eyes, but she held them back this time. If Naruto promised her this, swearing to her then she knew he would do it, just as he swore a blood oath to her mother to protect her then she knew he would keep his word in finding her mother. It was this aspect of many from Naruto that Naruko loved about him, he cared about her, taught her and was always there for her both during the day as her best friend and teacher in the art of combat and during the night as her white clothed Guardian.

However she gained a determined glow in her eyes when her next thought came to pass, _'But I won't let you do it alone Naru-kun...this time I'll be there to help you'_ however as she thought this that familiar rumbling voice in her head came back with full force.

_**'Heh, kit if you wish to fight by that boy's side your gonna have to get a lot stronger after all he is the descendant of that man and I can feel the power coming off him. While I would love nothing more then to tear you limb from limb I find this whole situation amusing to say the least.'**_

Naruko mentally frowned a bit at the voice now knowing Kyuubi's words resounded in her head she could only think the beast was right in that aspect even though she was still utterly confused with what it meant by Naruto being the descendant of that _'man'_ or what was happening around her she had to agree with it.

However that brought up something Naruko had to ask, it was egging her on to the forefront of her mind and it was honestly somethings he truly wished to know about. Naruto knew all about her, knew her father was and had met her mother, had been with her since she was literally a day old protecting her from the shadows and until a few years ago been with her as a protective older brother/best friend/teacher. He'd been with her every step of the way in her life and as such Uzumaki Naruko found herself wanting to know something.

To know more about her enigma of a best friend Naruto...

''Ano, Naruto-kun?'' she asked making said Kamikaze look down at her where both violet and azure robs peered back at each other. Doing so Naruto noticed Naruko's questioning expression forming on her face along with the nervous along side it.

''Yes Naruko-hime?'' he answered only for him to blink slightly when Naruko spoke just a few words that he dearly wished she didn't.

''You know me, but I think its time you told me about yourself, I want to know more about you, my best friend and teacher and the one person who's been my guardian since before I could even walk. Thus as your friend I want to know about you, Kamikaze Naruto!'' she said with almost a growl in her tone. Yet it was her words that made Naruto's eyes widen briefly before he let out a sigh whilst he closed his eyes, he knew this would come up eventually and while he didn't like talking about his past Naruko deserved to know that much.

Hell Mikoto knew at bit more about him then Naruko, all the blond haired Uzumaki knew about was that he had been their to protect her since she was a day old, had been her teacher and best friend since the tender age of 4. Or the fact she knew bout him meeting her mother, other then that she was oblivious to _who_ he was or _what_ he was.

Briefly his eyes flickered to his hands and narrowed his eyes as a brief flash erupted showing his hands coated in crimson before they flashed back to normal whilst he clenched his hands for a moment.

However Naruko caught this and would have frowned a bit had he not spoken in a quiet tone, "Are you sure...Naruko-chan?" and although the young girl felt the tension in the room rise up to great levels she gave a stiff nod causing Naruto to act. First he removed himself from Naruko's arms to her confusion and slight frustration cause she was getting comfortable dammit and merely took a step back.

She watched perplexed as Naruto turned toward one of the walls where one of the flags hanging in his room, his fingers went over that strange sigil with a strange expression on his face, one she had never seen before. It looked to be a sorrow one full of pain, but a cold unbreakable determination that was so intense she couldn't hold back her shudder.

''You wish to know who I am? Then brace yourself Uzumaki Naruko for first and foremost, I am not a shinobi nor will I ever be cause you see...I am an _Assassin_ and this is how my life started.'' he said causing the young girls eyes to snap wide at the small revelation, one of many that she was bound to hear. And so it was Naruto told her everything he told Mikoto about who he was, where he came from and exactly what he was. The history of what his clan was renowned for and what their goal was to ultimately achieve, he didn't intend to keep her in the dark any longer out of both of her safety and for her to truly understand how deep his ties were.

He told her of his clan the Kamikaze, of his Creed of Assassin's that was older then anyone or anything, enough so that the bijuu themselves couldn't begin to close the gap in their own age and the beginning of his Creed's formation. He also told her of his enemies the Templar's, the ones who ironically were as old as his clan and Brotherhood were, the Kamikaze Heir told her everything of what his clan did in the past angering the shinobi villages, becoming allies with the Uzumaki Clan much to her shock. She learned that his clan, the Assassin's were ones who could do what no other could, men and women that unlike the shinobi kept to the namesake of warriors of darkness.

''My clan and Creed specialized in working from the shadows, killing our enemies from the darkness, to hide in plain sight and plunge a blade in our targets neck yet vanish in mere seconds before the death is even reported. We were by all accounts the best killer's and no one could argue that claim cause we were truly good at our trade. Keep in mind we do not take joy in murdering others, but it is simply cause we do so to preserve humanities free will and the protection of what that entails. I myself have been trained to be an Assassin since birth and know of what my Clan and Creed stood for and still keep in mind when I hunt all enemies of both my Clan and Creed.'' He said this not seeing the awed expression Naruko's face had or the gleaming look in her eyes that foretold how entranced she was in his tale.

He continued in spite of this however either not knowing or choosing to ignore her look right now, ''Here's where I come in you see, during the time I was still a newborn the hunt's were still upon us, I was born into a world of endless skirmishes and battle, trained before I could even properly speak, my parents trained me to kill before I could even walk. It may have not been a war in other peoples eyes, but to me it was pure Hell but, I had to endure to not show weakness was something that was drilled into me early on in my training.'' here Naruto looked toward his desk where his eyes gazed solely at the flickering lit candle lantern.

''At the age of 3 I lost my innocence, during those days I won't soon forget the trauma I gained from those sleepless nights always looking over your shoulder, having a knife under your pillow and a senbon at the ready. That was how my life was, that is until I met your mother, Kushina.'' at this Naruko's body seemed to go rigid as anxiety flooded her body waiting to here at how her best friend met her mother of whom she had yet to meet.

_'Though hearing that Naru-kun has killed before makes me...sad'_

_**'Tsk get over it kit, in this time and age children younger then you have already slaughtered countless due to their upbringing or bloodline outbreak. Its time you get used to the notion since it's in your trade's category to kill and much more mortifying acts.'**_

Though Naruko knew Kyuubi had a point she still ignored him in favor to listen as Naruto continued, this was what she wanted most to hear about Naruto, about his past as bloody as it was. Just learn more about him to know him on a deeper level was what she wanted most and she was getting what she wanted so no demon foxes voice in her head will sway her rapt attention towards her fellow blond.

Unknowing of this Naruto continued, ''Your mother Kushina, we met her when me and my parents retreated deep into the trenches of Hi no Kuni's mountains, it was from there we learned she was the Last Uzumaki and that she was pregnant with you. However it was meeting Kushina-senpai that I gained my saving grace. You see it was she that saved me from breaking, my parents tried their best, but it didn't help. It was Kushina that saved me, she was my teacher and sensei in the ways of Fuinjutsu and in the spirit, she was a bubbly tomboyish woman with a kindred spirit the likes of which I have only seen in you, her daughter. She was always happy speaking with her brought me joy, training under her was one of the greatest moments in my life, she loved a lot of things and always had a childish side of her that you couldn't help, but love.'' saying this Naruto let out a small chuckle.

''As I said before, she was my sensei in the Sealing Arts of her Clan's Techniques and in both mind and spirit, she helped me cleanse my mind from the plague's and nightmares I once had. I owe her much not just out of duty, but because she was the only one I could call a friend, she had my respect and as such I had made that blood oath to her to keep you safe till my dying breathe. It's funny really, since you hime remind me so much of your mother that its scary.'' he said with a small smirk whilst Naruko could only do two things blush from the praise and gape at the fact Naruto had been taught by her mother.

Her kaa-san...

She would be lying if she didn't feel a bit jealous to know Naruto knew her mother before her and haven't seen and talked with her, but that was quickly dashed away from the promise he made with her earlier. The one which brought a heartfelt smile to her whiskered face.

_'He promised to find her, but he won't do it alone this I swear!'_

Soon Naruto turned her way leaning against his desk once again, his azure eyes peering into her own violet ones, he crossed his arms over his chest and spoke. ''Naruko, now that you know what I am, who I am and what I've done, do you have anything you want say?'' he asked to the silent Uzumaki. However he didn't receive a reply as much as the young girl seemed to only look at him for only a few moments before she slowly stood out of his bed and walked toward him, his golden fringes shadowing her eyes.

He watched eyebrows raised as she stalked closer to him till they were inches apart, her eyes still shadowed. The silence was lasted for almost an eternity when it was only a few short minutes, the two inches apart with none saying a word.

Well that is until Naruko spoke, ''Yeah only one thing...'' and raised her head up did Naruto actually balk such was his surprise at Naruko's next words.

''I wanna join you, let me become an Assassin...'' the silence that followed was almost deafening.

_''Excuse me?''_ he said in slight surprise at his best friends words, surely he misheard her, her Uzumaki Naruko after hearing everything of his past she wanted to be what he was? An _Assassin?_ Oh yes the Kamikaze had to have heard her wrong, surely Naruko wasn't serious to want to enter his trade, yet he frowned slightly when he heard her words ring true within his mind, her stern violet orbs staring at him with an unbreakable determination.

''Naruko...are yo-'' he was silenced when the younger of the two merely put her finger on his lips whilst she kept speaking. ''Naruto-kun stop, think about it I'm still your student and I have so much to learn add the fact there are people out there that are your enemies meaning they are mine. So please Naruto train me to be like you, I want to be an Assassin like you are, I am have never been more serious about something then now.'' the Uzumaki Heiress spoke toward the Kamikaze with a tone he had rarely heard in his time with her.

He could only stare at her with a firm gaze even as her words replayed in his mind, the concept of Naruko becoming an Assassin was ludicrous, ridiculous and plain bat shit crazy but, not unexpected. He at least accounted in the factor that she would want to join him but, he never did want it to actually happen, she was still innocent a girl that had not seen the horror's of true battle, a maiden that had not committed her first kill and not soaked her hands in the blood of her foes.

Unlike himself she was still an innocent something he wished to keep that way...

_'But it isn't right for me to coddle her, she needs to grow up though I find her reasons to become an Assassin noble Naruko still has much to learn. Yet she need's the power to protect herself from the enemies that are soon come, I won't always be their to protect her all the time and the training she's had so far isn't adequate with the enemies she'll face if she walks this path...'_ he thought with a small unnoticeable frown.

Sighing in slight frustration Naruto spoke, ''Fine you win Naruko, I'll begin your training but, let me warn you if you're serious about this then know that what I teach you will remain a secret. You are to not tell or reveal my methods to anyone, you will only train with me and your fellow pupils, as you know my goal is to restore my Clan and bring back the Creed meaning we will be facing monstrously powerful foes, Templar Op's and the Templar themselves, are you still willing Uzumaki Naruko?''

He got his answer almost immediately when the young girl gave a cheery grin lifting up the tension doing so, ''Of course I am Dattebane!'' she said in a exuberant shout causing Naruto's mouth to twitch upwards before it went back to an stoic expression.

''Very well, then come with me its time you met your fellow students..'' he said only as he started for the door he heard Naruko speak from behind him, only now her tone was questioning and if he heard right nervous?

''Um, Naru-kun can I ask you something before we go?'' turning around Naruto raised an eyebrow when he found Naruko standing on her feet looking slightly fidgety doing so. Her eyes flickered over his form before they rested on his face where she looked up into his eyes. Sensing her anxiety since he could practically see it on her face he spoke, ''Yes Naruko-chan what it is?''

Hearing him speak Naruko inhaled to calm her nerves before she spoke once again, ''Well I was wondering what are we going to do I mean Konoha is out there and the Hokage has his men out their looking for you. And...and-'' she was cut off when Naruto merely placed his hand on top of her head and gave her a small smile. His determined expression washed away her worries completely whilst he ruffled her hair slightly though she didn't care at this point and blushed shyly.

''Don't worry Naruko-chan, you and your fellow student's are not to worry about Konoha just leave them to your Mentor.'' he said with a small smile causing Naruko to smile as that warm feeling came back in her chest and a sort of fluttering sensation came up within her. However she soon blinked in confusion when she heard him say the word _Mentor_.

What in Kami's name did Mentor mean?

Sensing her confusion naruto decided to explain. ''My apologies Naruko-chan, Mentor is another word for Sensei or Teacher, it's been what the Leader of my Creed has been come to be called out of respect of him or her. Though I may be the last of the Creed, I still have a very long way to go before I reach the official title of Mentor. Now why don't we go meet with your fellow disciples, we have and then we can plan your training'' he said getting Naruko to grin in anxiety, her body just trembled in excitement at the feeling of being trained by Naruto.

She felt extremely honored to be trained by him, to be trusted with his most closely guarded secret but, she trusted him and he trusted her and with that trust she would never betray it. She couldn't wait for the training ahead, so with it she would be able to fight alongside him instead of being protected.

**Mikoto's Room**

''Kaa-san...are you _serious?_ You have got to be joking!'' Sasuke Uchiha shouted in clear frustration as he stared back his stoic mother who only stared back at him with an empathetic look. Reason being for his shout was because of what was told to him, his young mind just couldn't comprehend all that was told to him, explanations of conspiracies, his clan planning a coup and even his brother being a double agent for the Hokage and his advisors.

It was all so much for the young Uchiha to take so much he refused to believe it but, his mother though he was ever so grateful she was alive was adamant about all of it. He couldn't believe it, first he wakes up after being surrounded by men in black with animal masks that he came to know as the Anbu only to find his mother sitting at his bedside smiling down at him. He woke up with a start only for her to calm him down and start to explain to him of where he was and what happened, to her to the Clan and needlessly to say Sasuke was shocked in every sense of the word.

Hearing that white cloaked guy's words of her being alive was reassuring at first and seeing her alive gave him so much relief but, Mikoto told him that in order to keep her alive he had to do something that was dangerous and in some case taboo in his family. She didn't say much on the man and only said that he saved him from the Anbu and now was in his home which he figured to be some sort of underground cavern or something.

However he just couldn't wrap his mind around the fact of all the conspiracies, betrayal's and the fact his Clan was going to commit a Coup and led by his own father no less was thwarted by a fellow clan member, his own brother no less!

''It's true Sasuke, that is the truth of the matter, Fugaku was planning a Coup with the Clan to start an Civil War within Konoha to kill the Hokage and it's other Clan heads so he could further his own foolish belief. I won't lie to you what he did was foolish and foolhardy because the Hokage knew what was going on and ordered for the Clan to be slaughtered all because of Fugaku's foolish belief in the Uchiha to be the greatest of everyone.'' she said with scowl.

''But wasn't Tou-san right that we Uchiha should stand above the rest as the greatest Clan?'' he said innocently confused only for Mikoto if possible for her scowl to deepen and though she succeeded in biting back a growl in disgust her eyes still flashed white hot anger as the memory of killing Fugaku flashed in her mind.

_'I should have made him suffer before I killed him!'_

Taking a calming deep breath however Mikoto decided to correct her youngest child and curb whatever thoughts the child had within his mind, ''No Sasuke, Fugaku was entirely wrong in his believe and it was because of that believe he was killed for you see when Itachi was attacking the Clan, your father used _me_ as hostage to try and sway Itachi if for only a small bit of time.'' she said making the duck haired uchiha go wide eyed at what he just heard.

''T-tou-san did that?'' he said in a small stutter which she gave a stiff nod before she spoke once more, ''Yes he did and that is exactly the reason he failed to notice that I am not the weak little woman he thought I was when I twist his neck and broke his spinal column, when he tried to sacrifice me I killed him without a shred of remorse.'' she said causing Sasuke tremble as he stared up at his mother with a shocked expression.

''He was arrogant in his belief the Uchiha were the ultimate and he paid the price for failing to notice that I would kill him for trying anything with me. Remember this Sasuke, Fugaku Uchiha was not someone I loved for it was a political marriage set between our parents when we were young so I held no love for that man and never will, though I do not nor do I regret having you or Itachi.'' she said causing the distraught Uchiha to go silent before he looked down at his clenched fists.

Thinking it over in his mind Sasuke was trying to understand everything that was going on, his clan was all but, dead besides himself, his mother and the one who committed the slaughter. However Sasuke soon felt Mikoto wrap her arms around him causing him to calm down ever so slightly.

''I know you this is a lot to take in, you may hate me for what I did, you may despise me but, I did what I had to for Fugaku was a very despicable man Sasu-chan. There's secrets he's kept from you and Itachi for so long and now that he's gone I can start to shed some truth of what these secrets are.'' she said in a soft tone causing Sasuke despite his emotional trainwreck he was in looked up at Mikoto with a slightly tearful expression.

''I-I could never hate you kaa-san but, I can't say the same for Itachi...'' he said causing Mikoto to sigh though she could understand Sasuke's contempt towards Itachi but, now that she knew the truth of what really happened she could help her child through the troubles of what happened last night.

''Don't worry Sasu-chan, that's one of the things we must discuss but, first I would like ask you something really important Sasuke.'' the tone in her voice made him perk up slightly at how serious she was and the hard look in her eyes all but, confirmed it.

''Y-yes?'' he asked nervously.

''The man who saved me, like I told you he had to do something that was taboo in his family and in consequence I am bound to his will and in duty I am to follow him wherever he goes. You see, when he saved my life there was a price to be paid as such I have now become a vassal to him and in short I am loyally bound to him. This is irreversible and cannot by any means changed.'' she said but she raised her hand when Sasuke was about to speak out in outrage and spoke calmly.

''But do not be mistaken that I am a slave to him for he has assured me that we are only bound by a spiritual link that ties us together, he feels what I feel and vice versa and know where I am at all times. We are bound by blood and in turn I have become part of his Clan and part of his Creed and though its not the same case with you he has offered me a chance for you to stay with me and him seeing as you won't be returning to Konohagakure ever again.'' she stated in a blunt tone.

Thinking over what his mother said Sasuke couldn't decide whether he should feel grateful that the white robed man saved his mother's life or be angry at the price that had to be paid but, being a child he was still not mature enough to know that saving a life from the Shinigami's cold grasp always came with a steep price.

It's a universal fact, a price would always be paid for defying Death itself...

''I-I see...but why can't I return to Konoha kaa-san?'' he said while thinking over the offer and though he was confused as to why they couldn't go back he really didn't have much a choice since he had no other home to return. However this time it wasn't his mother that spoke as the sound of a door creaking open alerted him and made Mikoto turn her head ever so slightly and a soft genuine smile to cross her features.

''It's because Sasuke that the village leader, the Hokage was the one who ordered your older brother Itachi to kill the Uchiha Clan to crush the ones to bring about the Coup they were planning and every other Uchiha that wasn't involved in the Coup so any potential rebellion would be curbed before it could bud.'' Swerving around Sasuke found himself staring at the door only to meet the form of the one who had come on that night pushing back his older brother and saving his mother from certain death.

Strangely however seeing him clearly Sasuke saw that his body was small compared to that of his own young age group maybe a bit older but, the biggest shock however he soon realized what the man had said causing him to frown in befuddlement.

''But why, I don't understand...'' he said still confused with the whole thing and thus Naruto though Sasuke didn't know it decided to clear up the boys confusion though looking toward Mikoto and seeing that she gave a solemn nod decided to speak.

''Then allow me to tell you why and what will happen should you go back to Konoha, you see it was Hiruzen Sarutobi that instigated this whole matter for when Fugaku decided to stage a coup against Konoha your brother Itachi had been the agent he sent into the Anbu to attain information on Konoha's weaknesses and information of guard schedules and layouts of each Clan Compound. However what he didn't know was that Itachi was a double agent working directly under the Hokage who used this as a chance to rid the Uchiha completely not just those that planned the coup bu, every single one of them.'' he said however ignoring the shocked look from Sasuke he continued.

''It's to this end Hiruzen ordered your brother to kill everyone only with Itachi begging for you to be spared which Hiruzen promised only your brother didn't know was that Hiruzen had plans for you. He was going to use you at your weakest to make you loyal to him and him only and so you could produce heirs when you got older so he would have had his own personal Uchiha Strike Force at his disposal.'' saying this Naruto turned his shadowed gaze to the somber Mikoto.

''But...why...why all this...the slaughter of the Clan...all these lies...why!'' his shout echoed within the room yet Naruto didn't flinch and merely shrugged off the anger in his tone.

''That's simple Hiruzen along with his advisors are what I call _Templars_, members of a secret organization that are hell bent on keeping Humanity under a strict order to create the perfect world and by doing this they plan to do it through force, control and destruction and ripping away the free will of humanity. That's why he did this Hiruzen want's to build his forces for him and his templar brothers.'' he said causing Sasuke to look at him in sheer confusion before his eyes narrowed slightly.

''W-why tell me all this, in the Academy information is kept secret so why tell me someone that you don't even know.'' he said only to his confusion the robed man to shake his head slightly.

''Oh but that's where your wrong and as for why I'm telling you this is because for one; you can't and won't tell anybody because I could kill you before you even took a step off that bed and Mikoto wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it, secondly I promised your mother you a chance to join us in the fight against the Templars as they will only cause more pain and death to follow their own belief which will lead the world to ruin...''

He said this and though Mikoto didn't want to admit it but, Naruto was right should Sasuke try and leave Naruto would kill him and she knew it, such information was secret and though it wasn't nearly as much as she knew it was enough to know that he would kill Sasuke to protect his Clan and Creed from his enemies and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

That she knew for sure...

Frowning slightly Sasuke didn't even need to think about his decision but, he was still wary of a few things and trying to understand all of what was happening around him. However thinking on the man's words and seeing the slight pleading expression on his mothers face he could only look back at the robed man in which he answered.

''I...will agree if you tell me who you are...'' he said only to his confusion did the robed man tilt his head slightly while Mikoto gave a amused chuckle.

''That's all? Very well but, keep in mind since you're agreeing to this you are agreeing to _never_ reveal anything that happens here from now on to anyone because traitors are dealt with extreme steps to have them taken care of for good. When you agree to this there will be no going back you Uchiha Sasuke...'' he said though the Uchiha could only think for a second before nodding to himself.

''I don't got much a choice really besides you saved Kaa-san though the price was steep...you saved her life and for that I'm grateful and you seemed to know what's going on so, I'll join you. Now who are you?'' he asked causing the man to tilt his head to the opposite direction before he let out a small chuckle.

''Very well...you may know me as the man before you but, at the Academy you know me as...'' he said sliding off his hood to reveal...

Spiky golden hair and azure sharp orbs peering down at him with an amused expression, ''Naruto or better known as Kamikaze Naruto and from today onwards the sensei of you, Mikoto and Naruko-chan.'' he said causing Sasuke eyes to widen, Mikoto to chuckle slightly and now that the young Uchiha looked behind Naruto he saw his fellow classmate Uzumaki Naruko walking out from behind the robed now revealed Kamikaze with a uneasy smile on her face.

Right then Sasuke's mind overloaded and he promptly passed out...

**4 Day's Later-Wall's of Konohagakure**

Standing on the wall's of Konoha Naruto looked over the village enveloped in the black of night, the full moon illuminating his form and casing his shadow down onto the village with its beautiful yet elegant luminance. His azure orbs stared out at the village whilst the bodies of two chunin guards fell silently at his feet senbon through one hidden blade sliding through out of the second guard's throat.

Letting their bodies collapse at his feet the Kamikaze crouched as he planned on his next step and doing so he let his mind wander of the past 4 day's and the events that followed soon after. After he revealed the truth to Naruko and accepting her into his Creed he also went taking her to see Mikoto and Sasuke where after the young Uchiha learned all that happened and passed out after learning all of what transpired the night before he decided to plan ahead whilst the boy stayed with Mikoto so he could begin to realize and understand all that was happening.

It was to this end that he found himself planning on what to do next after he showed Naruko to her room which was the closest to his own since in her words she wished to be closest to him as possible but, strangely she seemed a bit mad at being separated from his room. He'd look into it later though as he had to plan what he would do next.

First off he knew who his enemies were the Hokage and his advisors and old teammates meaning he knew whom to target, however it was thanks to Hiruzen's personal Journal that he learned there was more then just the four of them as it detailed other Templars in separate villages and locations all across the Elemental Nations so he knew one thing and that was his enemies were out there and he knew where to begin.

With the death of the Templars within Konoha...

He knew with their death the other Templars would scramble thus giving him the chance to flee with the others whilst causing his enemies to go into disarray and unable to pinpoint him and his group. However he knew what he was gonna do will be difficult he had to do it for both his Clan and Creed and to end the lifes of 4 people that would sooner seize control of the world through force and control.

He wouldn't allow it to come to pass the Uchiha Massacre was his mistake and on this night he would make sure they would pay for it killing those part of the Coup he could understand at some point but, killing those not involved in it and ending the lifes of innocents all in the name of their false belief.

It was to this end he planned what to do, it would be tricky and the price of failing was great but, he would not stop and this would gain the attention of everyone of his enemies and show them all that there was someone _something_ out to get them and nothing would stop him. Even a shinobi village full of hundreds maybe thousands of shinobi, his plan if successful would be something to be remembered and failure wasn't an option.

Because failure meant death...

It was why he left his home in the care of Mikoto and though she had a suspicion of what he was going to do the other two had not the faintest clue. And he wanted it that way so they wouldn't begin to worry or in Naruko's case want to come with him and that was not gonna happen by no means.

Taking a deep breath Naruto looked over the course of each Guard Station within Konoha and doing so he gave a subtle nod. Standing up he took only a second before he leaped forth plunging into the dark streets of Konoha, before he hit the ground he flipped causing his feet to hit the ground with a soft thud before he took off in a sprint towards his first target. He turned through the alleyways bypassing the guards scouting out from above, and slipping past the anbu squads patrolling the streets.

He turned another corner before he stopped whilst his eyes stared at the location of his first target, he kept himself in the shadows concealing himself and suppressing his chakra to the bare minimal to that of a sewage rat, a technique that came with infiltrating enemy strongholds unnoticed and able to bypass sensory types. His eyes stared upon the first of his many targets tonight which was in the form of a building.

A building he read on to be the Anbu's Armory and one of the few places that was told to keep a lookout for him and if sighted kill him on sight. Evident to this he saw the anbu stationed around the perimeter and he'd better there was more inside along with traps all kinds to set an alarm that would wake half of the village. Probably since the events since the past few days made them all the more tense and ready for the slightest act of hostile intent.

Good thing he already planned on what to do blending into the darkness Naruto slowly crept up the wall to his left and just as he reached the balcony he saw the soles of someones boots just a few inches from him. Looking upward slightly he saw an Anbu just at the corner of the building scouting out the area before he turned his back on him.

And before the Anbu had time to even gasp he felt a sharp back in his spinal column before he felt his body lurch back before he plummeted into the dark alleyways and as he hit the ground his vision went black. Looking down for a second Naruto saw the dead anbu and nodding to himself he pulling himself up before he quickly scoured the rooftops and seeing a total of 4 Anbu scouting the area and pulled out a total of 4 senbon.

Honing in on his targets he hurled the four needles causing them to sail in its trajectory before each hit their target causing each anbu to fall limp giving him the right moment run off the rooftop before jumping onto the wall of the Anbu Armory. Quickly he climbed up before he jumped onto the building and rolling into a crouch he snuck behind the final Anbu scout before he came up behind the shinobi before clasped his hand over the man's throat and gripping it he stopped him from speak or breathing before he stabbing his hidden blade through the man's neck.

Releasing the dieing man Naruto quietly crept up the tower alongside the armory and once reaching the top Naruto pulled out a small explosive tag before placing it under an assortment of boxes inside said tower. Nodding he crouched low and slid his fingers underneath the door panel on the floor upon opening it slightly he slid in closing the panel with a small click.

Coming down the ladder Naruto crouched down as he looked down at the assortment of the Anbu's Armory all of which didn't matter to him, even as he jumped from one support beam to another bypassing the traps and Anbu standing patrolling the Armory did he find what he was looking for.

That being a few 20 boxes with the nice bold imprint of _Warning: Explosive and Highly Flammable Material_

He didn't waste time when leaving the building as he jumped out of nearby window and plummeting into the dark alleyways naruto let out a small whisper as he trailed off toward his next target.

_''Kai...''_

**BOOM!**

The Anbu Armory erupted from behind him in a fiery explosion of shrapnel and fire, a column of smoke rose in the distance he dashed away from the building. Already her could hear the alarm signals and the shouts and screams of shock and fear as the Armory's fiery scene was seen by those coming awake in the night.

_'Perfect...'_

Dashing through another alleyway the Assassin had only one more location in mind as he raced down the alleyways of Konoha and through the slums of its streets. It was there his first of many targets was located and this being the perfect distraction no one would ever find out until it was too late for them to realize. It as a risky plan but, one he had to take to get to his first target.

Sliding and jumping through the nooks and corners he jumped side to side on each wall till he reached the rooftop before he jumped flipping into the air before he rolled onto the next rooftop before he broke off into a sprint. Soon enough he reached his location as he stopped at the edge of a rooftop whilst his cold eyes narrowed upon the building infront of him.

The home of of Homura Mitokado...

**Mitokado Household-Bedroom**

Unknowing of the events happening outside his home Homura lay asleep in bed after a long day of working and planning out the guard layouts for each Guard Station in the village, meetings with Hiruzen after the incident with the dead anbu at the village gate and missing Uchiha Sasuke. So in a sense the old war veteran was dead tired, his body not what it used to be was exhausted and all the old man wished was to sleep and deal with him and his fellow Templar brothers plan tomorrow.

And it was because of this Homura never noticed the window to his home sliding open so that the very person he and his fellow brothers were hunting for came climbing through closing the window behind him. The very person whom came toward his sleeping form, stalking ever so quietly as to not rouse him from his sleep with the glint of a blade sliding slowly from his forearm with a ever small click as the robed assassin came toward him.

And it was with decades of shinobi senses and the awareness along with it that Homura heard that click causing his eyes to snap open before he turned in bed only for eyes to catch a mere glimpse of white and the glint of steel before a searing pain erupted from Homura's chest. He stared wide eyed as his chest bled profusely into the eyes of his attacker, those cold azure orbs boring down at him with empathy as he wretched out his blade from his chest pulling it out of his heart causing his blood to splurt out yet all Homura could do was stare in shock numbing out his pain even as his life ebbed away was stare into the eyes of his killer.

''Y-y-you t-the A-asassin...?'' he questioned whilst Naruto remained quiet as the old man's life slipped away.

''S-so...the A-a-assassin giving u-us so much...t-trouble was a mere...c-child?'' he furthered questioned even as his blood started to come from his mouth and gag his throat, even as the darkness started to evade his vision he was still looking into those cold icy blue orbs of of liquid azure. Stone faced Naruto stared down at his victim propping the mans head up so he could speak more clearly, even if he was a Templar every man had the right to speak his last words.

''T-tell me A-assassin, what do you hope to accomplish from this, from my d-death?'' Homura asked causing Naruto to speak in a low if slightly somber tone but, nonetheless stern.

_''Simple, to end you and your fellow Templars from existence so that free will of humanity and individuality can be protected from those that wished to abuse it and there power. You are one of many that I soon to end so this goal can be accomplished.''_ he said whilst Homura gave a bitter chuckle before his hand gripped Naruto's shoulder weakly.

''B-but all we want is for the best of humanity, the perfect w-world, is that so b-bad?'' he struggled out as as his grip started to weaken and the feeling of his life started to drain away from his body. Naruto however just grabbed Homura's hand and slowly laid it to rest on his chest whilst he responded to the man's inquiry.

_''The Perfect World is only a dream an illusion based upon the ideals of men and women who have no grasp of the reality we live in. You and your brothers will only cause strife and suffering to countless to try and bring this to fruition and that is why I live...to stop you.''_ he said whilst Homura looked at him with a contemplative expression even as the light in his eyes started to fade.

''M-maybe you're right...perhaps we have been going about this...the wrong way...if only we could have come to an...understanding...'' and was with that Homura's chest rose one last time, the life in his eyes became dull whilst his body slowly went limp and his pulse to go silent.

It was at that moment Homura Mitokado, teammate of Hiruzen Sarutobi and student of the Nidaime Hokage Tobirama Senju died...

Knowing he was dead Naruto closed his eyes before he ran his hand over the man's eyes. ''Kurieitā no ude no naka de yasuraka ni kyūsoku _(Rest in Peace in the Arms of the Creator)_'' and bringing down his hand he closed his victims eyes forever more. Gently he placed the dead body back in bed before he took a step back, however doing so the Kamikaze felt a small loose floorboard underneath his foot causing him to frown slightly before he crouched and slipped his fingers into the loose floorboard.

With a slight pull he removed the loose floorboards to see something that caught his eye, it was a leather packet thick with papers and documents of which caught his interest. Slowly he grasped the packet before he placed in it inside his robed before he took one last look toward the dead body of Homura did naruto tilt his head forward before he turned around after placing the floorboard back and securing the packet he opened the window and climbed out after closing it behind him.

Dropping into the alleyways Naruto dashed away leaving behind his first victim of many, where soon the body of Homura Mitokado would be found later on dead in his own home. Sprinting Naruto thought about his next few targets and the plan's that came with it.

_'This will surely get there attention, but now with this I can begin phase two...'_ thinking on this Naruto swerved around a Anbu before he ran up the Konoha wall killing a guard in the process and he dived forward leaving Konoha in a state of disarray.

Kami knows what will happen in the coming days...

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Phew it's done and I know it's a VERY late chapter but, I just got really lazy and so many other ideas were coming in that I had to hold back before they affected me in some manner. Anyway here's the latest chapter, tell me what you think and if anyone has suggestions please feel free to leave them in the reviews.<strong>

**Was it Bad? Good? Or just Terrible?**

**Till next update ja'ne! **


	6. Author's Note

**You're all probably all there looking like this O.O before feeling a surge of anger towards me for being gone for so long. (Winces a bit) Yes Yes I know I've been gone for a very long time longer then I actually thought I would be. But I just fell out from the sight for a long time.**

**But I am very glad to say, I am back!**

**Now as for this story I've gone over it and first off I must unfortunately say that I can no longer see myself continuing this story in its current state. Besides after going over my old work I am very sickened with how my grammar was. It's awkward and very hard to read let alone understand some of the situations happening. Then there is the fact I have lost most spark for this story over the course of my break. It's only made it worse when I actually read it again all this time. The cliche happenings was way too overdone and being honest I made Naruto very unrealistic even for fanfiction so my decision has been made on this.**

**Which is why I will be remaking this story into something different, this break from the sight gave me new idea's that can equalize with this story. As you can tell I am a huge Assassin Creed Fan so it will still be there, but I'll be working along the lines of remaking the story into a more intriguing storyline.**

**I don't know if anyone will read this though since I've been gone for so long, but just gonna send this alert out to everyone before I get started. This story will be dropped when the new one is published so just throwing that out there.**

**Now I've said my peace, and hopefully you'll like the remake of this story. It's not open for debate whether I'll keep the original up because I just won't. :\  
><strong>

**Now I hope you all have a good day and a Hallowed Halloween!**


End file.
